Devil will Go
by VABshi
Summary: LAST CHAPTER. BECAUSE WHEN THERE IS STRONG AND SINCERE LOVE, THE DEVIL WILL GO. JUST TWO WORDS, ENEMY AND PREGNANT. WHAT WILL HAPPENED WHEN YOONGI GOT PREGNANT WITH HER SWORN ENEMY'S CHILD-PARK JIMIN? WILL YOONGI KEEP IT? WHAT WILL JIMIN DO? OR WILL LOVE APPEARS BETWEEN THEM? WHAT WILL HAPPEN AT THE LAST CHAPTER OF THEIR STORY? -MinYoon. GS for Min Yoongi.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The ray of sunlight from the window woke Yoongi from her deep sleep. Something felt different with that day, she turn her body to the other side of the wall and saw someone beside her. At first she doesn't really care about the other person sleeping noisily, it was probably her best friend Baekhyun. They went to a party last night and Baekhyun and she must be really drunk as she can't recall the memory of last night. She sat up on the bed and rubbed her still-hurt head.

"Baekhyun-ah, wake up!" She said shaking her best friend.

Then she felt something wrong, the body that she was shaking was nothing like Baekhyun's and she realized the different of the size and length of the body. She start panicking, who can it be? She pulled down the blanket that was covering the body. Her palm quickly covered her mouth to prevent any sound coming out her mouth as she was really shocked to see Jimin, a boy she hate the most in her life lying there and shirtless.

She looked at her own self and screamed when she found herself also shirtless. Thankfully her parent was away or they will saw this. Jimin was awoke by her creaming and sat up on the bed rubbing his eyes. He looked at her for a very long moment before she ran into the bathroom.

"What did you do to me?" Jimin asked.

"What?! Me? I am the one to ask you." Her voice can be heard from the bathroom.

Jimin didn't answer immediately; he wore his shirt that he found on the floor, along with Yoongi's shirt. "Why don't you come out here so we can talk" he said sitting on the bed. The bathroom door opened and Yoongi was all dressed, she sat beside him on the bed.

"Let's just forget what happened." She said. Jimin looked at the floor.

"What do you meant? What happened?" he asked.

" Are you really a 'Pabo' or you pretend innocent? We just had a one night stand last night and you asked what happened?!" she said.

He took a long deep breath.

"I guessed we had." He said looking around the messed in the room.

"Let's just forget this and pretend it never happened." She said standing up and opened her room door.

"So you may leave now before a bigger problem occurred." She said. Jimin was speechless, he never saw such an easy-going girl before, and he left the house.

Three week have passed and they both were having a normal life and still hating each other like before regardless of what had happened until Yoongi found herself sitting in her bathroom, pregnancy test in her hand. She was having morning sickness lately and she missed her period. She can only think of one thing that causes all of that, she was pregnant. She held the pregnancy test closed to her eyes before looking at it. The result was positive; she looked at the floor blankly. She can only think of one person now, Jimin.

She was a calm girl so she don't freaked out instead she went to Baekhyun's house to tell her.

"So, you mean you had a one night stand with Jimin and now you're pregnant with his child? And you want to know how to get miscarriage?" Baekhyun repeated everything Yoongi told her.

Yoongi just nodded and waited for the answer. "I think I know some pill that can cause miscarriage" she said and Yoongi smiled brightly.

"But, don't you think you should tell Jimin about this?" Baekhyun said.

"Why should I?" she said and lay on the bed silently like she was thinking of something.

"Yes of course I have to tell him." She grinded.

"And he will freak out and beg me to throw this child and he would grand all my wishes for the rest of his life when I do that. Wow I don't know I was this clever" she laughed.

"But that was not what I meant." Baekhyun said, but Yoongi was already out of the room.

She waited impatiently at the park; she was smiling of the thought of controlling him. He finally showed up and sat next to her.

"Finally, I have something to tell you." She said.

"I'm pregnant!" she said looking at him for any changes in his expression. He looked shock and she thought her plan was going well.

"I am thinking for keeping this child" she lied and rub her stomach.

" but if you do as I said, don't worry I'll be more than happy to throw this child." She smiled evilly. Jimin looked at her shocked.

"So you're using the child to get what you want?! I don't know you are this evil inside! I want the child."

He said and Yoongi was really shocked.

"But…" she said.

"The child is innocent, how dare someone like us take life from them. We are wrong and the child has the right to live." Yoongi was froze she don't expected Jimin telling her this, if she keep the child what will happened to her life? Her parent will definitely kill her.

Maybe it was wrong to tell Jimin, forget the idea she thought just now. She will just get rid of the child as soon as possible.

"NO! I'll get rid of this child! What will happen to my life?! I wouldn't have a normal life anymore if my parents find out and no one will come near me! NO!" Yoongi yelled and ran away but Jimin grab her arm.

"Please, don't do that, I'll pay you. No I'll do anything for you. Please keep the child, I'm willing to take the blame. Let's go to your parent, I'll take the blame." He said looking at her deeply.

Yoongi was taken aback, sure this was what she want-to make Jimin do everything for her- but having the child… she just don't want it.

"Please I beg you." Jimin fall on his knees. She eyed him for what look like forever. She nodded at last, Jimin stand back on his feet and hugged her.

"Thank you" he said almost whispering.

"Take me away; take me far from this place. I can't even think what my parent will do to me if they know about this." She said.

"Then let me tell them, I will take all the blame." He answered still hugging her.

"NO! You idiot! You don't understand. My parent are almost not human, I wouldn't keep this child if you don't told me you'll pay." She said, pushing Jimin lightly on the chest.

"So how much?" she said. Jimin looked confused for a second.

"You know what? You are no human! How can you take a life with money." He said.

"Then I'll throw it away!" she said.

"NO! Okay, okay I'll give you the money after you delivered the child." He said.

Yoongi's mother wouldn't stop slapping her even how hard she screamed for her to stop and she still could hear her father cursing from inside his room, throwing everything in the room.

"What do we do to you now!? I'll kill you! How dare you do this thing to your parent? I don't know where to hide my face. Everyone will be talking about our family! You're a shame! How dare you? GO! Get out of this house. NOW! Before I can't control myself and kill my only daughter." Yoongi got up and ran out the house with his two weak legs.

Her body was full of bruises, she rubbed her head, and she didn't realize the cut on her forehead until bloods drop on her shirt. Everyone looked at her with disgust.

"I didn't expect, Mr. and Mrs. Lee daughter to do that kind of things. They are a very nice and good family." She heard the people whispering.

Then, all the people started throwing objects onto her. She closed her eyes and yelled

"NO! STOP! PLEASE!" she screamed.

"Yoongi! Yoongi! Wake up!" She opened her eyes and saw her mother face. She hugged her tightly; she was really relieved it was just a dream.

So what will happen to Yoongi? the very first story that I published. Review please… hehe


	2. Chapter 2

"Yah! Idiot! I don't think I can do this without hurting my parents" Yoongi said, Jimin and she are at Jimin's house.

Jimin stared at the floor as he is thinking, "Then, stay with me till the child is born." He said.

"What?! Stay with you for nine months? That is the last thing I'll do" she said.

"You want your parent to find out?" Jimin said, he tries to be patient with her. She shooks her head.

"So what should I tell them? They'll ask if I am away for nine months." She said.

"Just come out with something, you are expert in lying aren't you?" Jimin said- teasing her.

"Idiot" she murmurs before she leaves. Jimin smiles, he is finally ables to make her agrees with his decision.

Yoongi finally moves in with Jimin, she is of course doesn't feel comfortable living with someone she hates the most. She can't leave the house as she is afraid if someone will recognized her because she leaved her house telling her parent that she will be studying aboard and they probably have told everyone. The worse scenario she can think is if her family sees her living with Jimin. Because it's not just the both of them that hate each other but also their family.

She starts feeling stressed with everything. She is already three months pregnant and always alone in Jimin's house as he was at school all day and only home for the night.

Now, she is lying on her-Jimin-bed, it is already 9 pm and Jimin is not home yet. She doesn't realize her tearing eyes as she is thinking about her life, what will happen after this? She is just 19 and now pregnant.

The door to her room-Jimin room- suddenly opens and someone rushes to her side. She is shocks and sits up ready to slam whoever is that but stop when she see Jimin. He looks pale and tired.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Jimin sits beside her on the bed.

"I thought you left." He said-lowering his head.

"You don't believe me?" she said-pouting.

Jimin doesn't say anything instead he puts his cheek on her tummy and hugs her waist. She is a bit nervous when he does that, her heart starts to beat fast.

"Yah! What are you doing!" she said.

"I want to feel my child… I haven't seen him yet but I miss him already." He said-almost whispering.

She swears she feel thousand of butterflies in her stomach now. And without she realizes it her hand starts cherishing his hair. Without they both realize it they fall asleep in each other arms.

Jimin wakes up due to the soreness on his arm. He opens his eyes just to see Yoongi sleeping on his arm. He looks at the clock on the table and it is already 6 a.m, he is late. He lifts her head slowly and gently puts her on the pillow. He makes his way to the bathroom to get ready. As he washes up he realizes what just happened, so he and Yoongi was sleeping together in one bed and Yoongi slept in his arm last night?.

It is the first time, well the second time they sleep together. Since Yoongi moved in with him, he had been sleeping on the couch as there is only one bedroom in the house.

Yoongi opens her eyes when someone shakes her up from her deep sleep. Jimin is standing beside her already in his school uniform when she opens her eyes.

"WHAT!" She yelled at him, she is angry at him for waking her up from her beautiful dream. Jimin is a bit afraid, he lifts both his arms to his chest and shows her his palms.

"Wow, I'm sorry for bothering you but, today my friends will come here so…" he takes a deep breath before continuing "please cook a bit more for launch?" he looked at her with hope and.. aegyo Yoongi guesses.

There are long silence before she nods and covers her entire body with the blanket.

"Thanks and sorry for last night, I must be crazy... err bye" he said.

A while later she hears the front door closed. She pulls off the blanket and stares at the ceiling. So he doesn't feel anything last night? It was not his willing to sleep beside her last night? He thinks he is crazy for sleeping with her last night? When she is dying of happiness just by the idea of her sleeping beside him? Such an "IDIOT BOY!" She yells.

She steps out of the bed to fix herself some foods because these pregnancy things make her crave for foods and foods and more foods.

…At lunch….

The door opened when Yoongi is just putting the last plate on the table. She doesn't bother to look as she is so tired after standing too long -cooking for Jimin and his friends. She continues to set the table. She could hears them laughing. She goes into the living room to tell them foods are ready. As she steps into the living room her eyes meet with Kim Namjoon, her brother. She panics and has difficulty breathing, her chest hurts badly and she is unconscious after that.

So this is the second chapter, sorry if there are a lot of grammar mistakes -Bow- Thank you for your review~

\- Reviews are appreciated 333


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Jimin is worry as Yoongi is suddenly unconscious he runs to get her. He is about to lift her but Namjoon lifts her first and lies her on the couch. Jimin is paralyze he is unable to do anything, all the other boys are staying still.

"Yoongi! Yoongi! Wake up, please…" Namjoon is nearly in tears.

Yoongi opens her eyes slowly. Jimin approaches her quickly, the rest of the boys are still confuse of what is happening.

"Namjoon _Oppa_? What are you doing here?" she says- almost whispering.

Jimin pushes Namjoon aside and puts his palm on her forehead -checking for any sign of sickness. He looks at her worriedly before whispering on her ear "is it the baby? The baby is okay right?" he sounds worried.

Yoongi closes her eyes and pushes Jimin on the chest before she runs into the bedroom and locks it. Jimin is confuses, suddenly a hand rests on his shoulder- it was Namjoon.

"We need to talk." He said.

They go to the rooftop to get some alone time to talk.

"What is my sister doing in your house?" Namjoon starts.

Jimin looks at the floor, thinking the best answer he can tell.

"She… she is just staying for a while and, don't worry there are nothing going on between us" Jimin said.

"But, I don't understand what is my sister doing in your house? Here in Korea? She is supposed to be in the US" Namjoon asked.

"Well, I remember she told me she needed some time to pursue her dream because she knew your parents wouldn't approve what she want to do. She was planning on going home after she became successful and show your parents later" Jimin looks at the floor after the long lie he had committed.

At first he was planning on letting Yoongi does the explanation but he doesn't want her to be in a lot of stress and affected the baby's health.

"But why you Jimin? You should have told me that she is staying in your house. You didn't even tell me you know Yoongi." Namjoon said -feeling a bit left out.

"Sorry" is the only word Jimin manages to say.

In the other hand Yoongi is still crying. She woke up after seeing Namjoon, she ran to the bedroom and locked herself inside.

She sits on the bed, her back against the wall. She can't control her tears from falling, she feels the painful pang on her heart. She is not crying because Namjoon had seen her here. She is crying because **Jimin had given her false hope**.

She thought Jimin was worried about her, BUT she was wrong, Jimin just cares about the baby and not her. She brings her palm on her stomach and caresses it. Her stomach was not that big, at least not yet, she envies the child for getting all Jimin's attentions. You must be wondering why on Earth Yoongi feels jealous with her own child for getting Jimin's attention, think about it… she hates Jimin! Why Yoongi should feel jealous right? Well… you can now say that Yoongi has fall for Jimin.

Suddenly there are knockings on the door and she can hear Namjoon's voice calling her. She misses him, she misses her parents, and she misses home. She can't help but opens the door before hugging her brother tightly, she is still crying blame herself because she can't even control her emotion.

"Yoongi, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing… how's mom and dad?" she asked.

"Good" that's all Namjoon tells her.

"Jimin had told me everything, about you wanting to have some time for your dream." Namjoon said -still hugging her.

She looks at Jimin who is standing quietly in front of her and he lowers his head and stares at the floor. She knows Jimin must have told Namjoon something to save them.

When it's time for Namjoon and the boys to leave, Yoongi doesn't forget to hug her brother and whispers to not telling their parents about her being in Korea. Namjoon just nods his head and promises her. After they leaved Jimin and Yoongi collapsed on the living room floor sighs of relief escaped from both mouths. Jimin rolls on his side.

"That was close" he said.

Yoongi turns her back at him, her heart still aching from what happened earlier. Jimin fronts at her, it's not that she doesn't acted like that every day. Jimin stands up to turn the TV on and they startswatching.

-A week later-

It had been a week since Yoongi's younger brother Namjoon found out she was in Korea and staying at Jimin house. It also has been a week since Yoongi talked to Jimin, and now she doesn't even looks or speaks to him. He starts getting irritated himself.

"There is something bothering you?" Jimin asked. Yoongi shook her head, she was afraid if she said something her tears will betray her and fall.

"Today is the examination, the doctor will come here, we don't need to go to the hospital." He said, she doesn't look at him instead she just nodded. Jimin must be really rich for being able to get the doctor comes to his house, Yoongi thinks.

Jimin was feeling uneasy. What is wrong with her and it is strange that she just nod with everything he wants her to do. This was really not like her.

Jimin is with her all the times when the doctor did the examination. She was a bit shy when the doctor lifted her shirt to do the ultra-sound, she looks at Jimin but he looks at the monitor with so much attentions.

"The sound you hear is your child heartbeats" the doctor said.

"I'm so happy" Jimin said.

" **You have a healthy child Mr. and Mrs. Park** " the doctor said brightly.

 **Yoongi feels her heart shaking when the doctor mentioned her as Mrs. Park**. She looks at Jimin but he is too happy to realize. She is shocked when suddenly a palm massages her stomach, she looks at the owner of the hand and it is Jimin. He is smiling so bright looking at the monitor whiles his palm discovers her stomach. It is embarrassing when boy touches her like that, she is a teenage girl after all.

- **Jimin's P.O.V** -

I am so happy when the doctor said my child is healthy. I am so happy, but why Yoongi didn't give any respond? She was silent all the time. It was like she was in her own world. **I guessed she hates my child** **as much as she hated me and the fact that he was in her make it even worse**. I am really concerned, what if she does something to my child when I am away? She doesn't speak much or talk to me, it had been like this for the entire month, and it is either a nod or head-shake. I am afraid of the thing she might be thinking. I miss touching her tummy, I heard that you can feel the baby's movements if you touch the mother's tummy. I've touched her tummy once 'just once' and I was really shocked but glad she let me. I felt so in peace.

 **-Yoongi's P.O.V-**

I hate myself! I can't! No matter how much I force myself to leave, I just CAN NOT! **Sometimes I wonder** **why am I still in this place. But in the other hand I am relive that I didn't leave**. I don't know what this feeling that prevented me from leaving. I have been ignoring Jimin for one month now, I don't say a word to him or looks him in the eyes. I am not going to said this but somehow I miss him. I miss talking to him and the looks he wears when he is irritated.

 **-Author's P.O.V-**

Jimin is staring at Yoongi's back while she is cooking in the kitchen, he want to stop all this cold war. He is tired of all these, it feels like he is living with a ghost. He doesn't know what makes him do it, but his legs have the mind of its' own. His body slowly goes into the kitchen, slowly making his body closer to her. When he is close enough, without even thinking his two arms slide around her waist and his face rests on her shoulder. He inhales her scent. Yoongi freezes, she stops what she was doing and stays like that until Jimin starts the talk.

"Hello" he said as he rubs her now a bit big tummy, yes she is already four months pregnant, just barely recognizable at least you touche it. He doesn't know how to start conversation so he just starts with the first word that came to his mind. When she doesn't give any reactions he continues rubbing her tummy.

"To me or to your child?" Yoongi said coldly. Jimin stops rubbing her and turns her around so that she is facing him.

"Are you mad at me or the child?" Jimin said. He stares at her, searching for answer.

"I hate both of you!" she said and continues cooking, leaving Jimin with a lot of mixture feeling.

Jimin doesn't say any words, he goes back to the couch and lies down. He knew he should feel angry but he feels guilty. **He feels bad, he feel like it is his fault, and he feels like he had destroyed someone else live**. He closes his eyes and drifts into a not-so-deep sleep.

In the other hand Yoongi is controlling her tears from falling. **She closes her eyes and imagines Jimin warm body against her and his arm arounds her. She feels safe and peace just now, but something in her mind tells her that he does it for the baby and not for her**. In situation likes this she misses her family, she wants to be with them and yells out her feeling and cries as much as she wants. She peeks at Jimin, he is sleeping deeply on the couch before dialing her brother's number and asks him to come over.

-Namjoon comes over-

When Namjoon comes over to Jimin's house, Yoongi is really happy. She is homesick and hugging Namjoon feels like she is home.

"Is it me or are you a little bit cubby Yoongi?" Namjoon asks suddenly when he hugs Yoongi .

Yoongi feels a slight nervousness with the comment and she can see Jimin is looking away perhaps to hide his nervous.

"C-cubby? YAH! Do you want a slap _Oppa_?" she says in a kidding tone.

Namjoon runs to the living room as he expected her to chase him like she always does but something is different that day. For the first time she doesn't try to chase him, instead she just stand there awkwardly.

"What's wrong Yoongi?" Namjoon says he is trying to break the awkward situation.

When he gets no answer from her, he walks past her and opens the front door revealing a beautiful young girl. Yoongi can tell she is younger than her.

" _Anyeong_!" she said brightly.

Yoongi is a bit mad when she doesn't used honorific with someone she just meet. The girl ignores her completely when she notices Jimin in the living room.

" _Oppa_! aw how I miss you" she said- clinging her arm with him.

"Who is that?" Yoongi asks Namjoon.

" _Jiminie-eui yoeja-chingu_ " he says and joins them in the living room.

 **So Jimin has a girlfriend. Yoongi is shock, she suddenly feels the urge to throw out, she must be heartbroken**. She joins them when Namjoon calls her from the living room. She sits quietly beside her brother and ignores any eye-contact. She could see the girl in the corner of her eyes she is flirting with Jimin. Her heart was covered in anger and she feels betrayed.

" _Oppa_! Who is this?" The girl asks Jimin. Yoongi bite her lower lip.

"Oh, I almost forget to introduce you two, this is Yoongi." Jimin says.

Yoongi looks at the girl and smile, but the girl doesn't smile. Yoongi rolls her eyes.

"Oh, I'm Hyeri. Is she your friend?" Hyeri turns to Jimin.

"No, she is my girlfriend" Jimin says and he smile at Yoongi. Everyone in the room are shocked especially Yoongi. Hyeri stands up and yells at Jimin before she left. Namjoon also stands and looks at them both.

"What! Jimin, you told me you two have no feeling for each other." Namjoon says.

"Joonie- _Oppa_ , you misunderstood there're nothing like that between us." Yoongi said.

She looks at Jimin hoping he could help her explaine, but he doesn't say anything.

" See, there are nothing between us and I hate him with all of my heart. Do you think I'm the type to take someone else's boyfriend? I'm not that cheap!" she said.

Suddenly two arms slide around her waist from behind, it is Jimin.

"Honey, don't need to be shy. Namjoonie-hyung we really are dating and not just that…" Yoongi feels Jimin's rubbing her stomach. She tries to escape from him but he holds her tightly. She is afraid Jimin tells Namjoon about the baby if she says she is not dating Jimin.

"Well, yeah. I am dating him." Yoongi says. She Is trying to control her anger from exploding.

She can almost feels Jimin smirking behind her. He finally let her go and she quickly grabbs her brother and sents him to the door.

"You should go, it's late" she said before she hugs him. Namjoon is speechless and just nods before he goes home.

Jimin is smiling widely, Yoongi stares at him before she sits beside him on the couch.

"Are you crazy! What would Hyeri think? Huh! And using the baby for your own good!" Yoongi yells.

"Why? I don't like that girl, it's better to be with you than that chick." He said.

"What? So you were using me?" Yoongi said.

"Yah! You forget the last sentence? I said **I better be with you than her**." He said.

"Don't try to make excuse, if you told my brother about this baby I will not hesitate to kill you." Yoongi give him his death-glare.

"Yah! Then the baby will have no father and his live wouldn't be perfect" he says.

"Idiot" she says and she laughs and Jimin joins her.

Jimin's hands slids around her waist and he brings her into a tight hug. He nuzzles his face on the crook of her neck and she froze.

"I miss you" he say-making not just Yoongi's body to freeze but also her heartbeat.

She is thinking, he misses her or the baby.

"Me or the baby?" she says- she curses herself for saying that.

Jimin smiles and looks at her, so this is why…

"So **you are jealous of your own son**?" he says.

Yoongi blushes, she pushes him lightly and goes to the kitchen to fix them dinner. Jimin smiles and follows her to the kitchen. He sits at the dining table and stares at Yoongi while she is fixing foods. He can't deny that she is a good cook, he makes sure he comes home for every single meal because he loves her cooking, and **although when she doesn't speak with him, weirdly she still cook for him**.

"You know what? I think I miss you more" he says.

Yoongi blushes. She doesn't say anything and avoided eye-contact with him.

"I think we can become friend now right?" Jimin says and Yoongi looks at him this time. **At least they steps another stage.**

"Of course" she said.

As she scooped a spoon of food into her mouth she suddenly felt like vomiting. She coveres her mouth with her palm and runs to the sink and throws out. Jimin comes beside her and pats her back and holds her hair. So he does care about her.

Jimin helps her onto the couch and lies her down gently. After making sure she is comfortable he washes the dishes and makes her a cup of hot chocolate. He settles down on the floor beside the couch and shakes her gently. He smiles and gives the cup to her. She thanks him. He rubbed circle on her back as she drinks, he hopes it will makes her feels better.

Jimin takes the cup as she finished it and sits beside her on the couch. He places her head gently on his shoulder, his palm is still rubbing her back. Soon later she falls asleep and Jimin carries her into the bedroom and places her gently on the bed.

He is really happy that Yoongi is not cold towards him anymore and she let him touches and helps her. And what is most important is they become friends, before, she is his enemy-don't say touched, she doesn't even allowed him stand 1 m near her. He is really happy, he can't remember what made them into enemy in the first place but now that they have become friend, **he wants to protect the friendship more than anything**. He stares at her sleeping face, she is fronting as if she is in pain. Jimin feels sorry for her, because **of him she has to endure the pain. Because of his child she has to experience all these awful moment**. He kisses her stomach before he goes out the room onto the couch and sleeps.

Third Chapter's here! Yoongi seems to fall for Jimin.

Sorry for any grammar's mistakes.-VAB bows-

Previews are really appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Happy read. 3

-Five months pregnant—

 **-Yoongi's P.O.V-**

I cry again, actually I cry every day. I am alone and lonely. I know Jimin is by my side to help me through the pregnancy but I need someone who loves me not just as a friend. And I also want my mother to be with me now, I want her to teach me what to do and how to do things when you are pregnant. Huh! I know I sound selfish but don't all pregnant women deserve it?

The end of the year exam is just around the corner for Jimin. Well, actually for Jimin and me but of course I can't attend it. I am pregnant! I cry harder, I am afraid of the things that will happen after I deliver this baby. I can't go to college because I don't attend the exam.

After I delivered this baby, I know I wouldn't be able to see Jimin anymore. I might sound crazy but I want to live together with Jimin and our baby. Hahaha… I know even the sky seems to curse me as it kept pouring rain into this sad world of mine. Jimin is staying at school until the exam day is over which means he would not be home for a month. And it means a month of loneliness.

"Jimin… would you hold my hands when the time comes?" I am too tired today. I should sleep now or I will not have the energy to wake up early tomorrow.

-The next day—

I put on an oversize shirt and put on a wig and glasses, prying and hoping that no one will recognize me or it will be death for me. I see the time displayed on the clock on Jimin's studying table, it is the only moving thing inside the house when no one here. It is 5.00 am, I must be really crazy to do this but I need to do it or I wouldn't be able to stand breathing for another day.

I am finally here, in front of my high school building. There are just a few students here, maybe the rest are still sleeping in their bed, and I slip in through a hole which barely let me trough it. I walk quickly to the staffroom.

I'm lucky that Miss Norigah is already here, she was my classroom teacher. I make sure there are no students before I walk inside. I keep my step as gently as I can. I am finally in front of her desk.

"Good morning Miss Norigah" she lifts her head slowly.

"Goo- Yo-yoongi!" she must be really confuses to see me in Korea.

"What are you doing here?" she continues.

I breathe in and sit in front of her.

"Can I do the end of the year exam?" I ask.

"You are lucky, I was about to delete your name from the exam candidates list." She folds her arms.

"That mean… I can sit for the exam. Thank you Miss Norigah, I am so grateful." I stand up and bow a few times.

"But… do you mind telling me what happened? Why are you in Korea? Your parents told me you are studying in the US" she said.

And now I regret going to school. Please don't tell my parents I'm here in Korea.

"Miss Norigah, please don't tell anyone I came here, don't even tell my parents. Please, I beg you." I stare in her eyes.

"I don't-"

"Please I beg you"

"But what about school? You should study for the coming exam."

"I will, just please don't tell anyone."

"Alright, I promise I won't. But you have to sit for the exam."

I nod and bow again a few times, I see the concerns in her eyes.

I come out of the staffroom feeling all happy. I rub my tummy and smile, people must think I'm crazy. I take the way which there are a lot of empty classroom, of course I don't want anyone to see me. I am about to pass an empty classroom when I hear people talking and laughing. I stop and listen.

"Haha… you're so funny Jimin."

DEG!

What? Jimin? I peek inside and yes I saw Jimin and a girl there. What the hell are they doing, just the two of them in such a quiet place. What make me more shock is the fact that they are sitting way too close. Their knees are touching and Jimin has his arm around her.

"It's good to be your girlfriend" the girl said.

I can't take it anymore, I lower myself and walk as quiet as I can, all I can think is that I have to go away from here as soon as possible before I feel more pain.

After went to school I choose to walk in a park which is not my thing. I used to sleep or listen to music whenever I had the time, so this is new to me. I sit on a bench and close my eyes to prevent the tears from falling down my eyes and make me look stupid.

"Jiminie Pabo!" I yell loudly, some people must be shocked as some of them stop what they were doing and look at me. I don't care though, let them think what they want.

"Yoongi?" No, did someone call my name? No, please no. let it be another Yoongi. I stand up and ready to leave when suddenly someone grabs my hand. No. what should I do?

I turn around just to be face to face with my mother.

Chapter 4's up! sorry for all the grammar mistakes-bow-

Thanks for those who have review.

Yes, Namjoon is Yoongi's brother and Jimin know about that.

Review please~ i need to know if anyone is reading my story.

Review are always appreciated. 3


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Happy read everybody~

" _Yoongi?" No, did someone call my name? No, please no. let it be another Yoongi. I stand up and ready to leave when suddenly someone grabs my hand. No. what should I do?_

 _I was about to go when someone grabs my hand. I turn around just to be face to face with my mother._

-DEVIL WILL GO/VABshi-

Yoongi's P.O.V

"Yoongi?"

I lower and turn my head to the other side, thanks to my childish undercover she doesn't recognizes me or at least I think so.

' **Run Yoongi! Run away… your mother will definitely kill you!'** Ihear the voice inside my head. **'NO! Don't avoid her Yoongi… go with her. Are you still waiting for that jerk? Jimin doesn't love you!'** Another voice whispers to me. What should I do? I don't even know which one is Devil and which one is Angel. **Should I choose Mother or Jimin?**

"I'm sorry, I think you've mistaken me for another person" I said and force her fingers to stop holding my hand. **I'm sorry** _ **Omma but**_ **I have to do this**.

I run as fast as I can, I don't know where to go… I'll follow where my legs bring me to. After holding in for so long, my tears finally melt down and wet my face.

I stop running when I feel pain on my lower abdomen. **I hit my own head and curse myself, how can I forget that I'm pregnant?** I see a bus station and decide to sit awhile there.

"Hiks… hiks…" and once again I curse myself for not stop sobbing. My shoulder is shaking and I feel cold, the sky starts getting dark. **Maybe I shouldn't be born, maybe I shouldn't meet him in the first place.**

 **I hate myself, I ignore my own mother because of Jimin. I lie to my parents because of Jimin. I ignore my pain because of him.** I finally understand why our discipline teacher wouldn't allowed students to be in love relationship. Haha… but it is too late now, and we are not even in a love relationships…

" _Omma… Appa_ please forgive me _"_ I whisper, I feel as if **I fail as a daughter**. If there are 'THE WORSE DAUGHTER AWARD' or 'THE MOST STUPID GIRL LIVING AWARD' I am more than sure that I will win both of them.

Rains start falling, I am cold and hungry. And now I can prove why I am stupid, I don't even brought money with me. Not even a dime, how can I ride bus to go home-Jimin's home. I hug my own self in case it will warm up my body a bit. Slowly and gently, I start tracing my hand to caress my baby bump in case he got cold too - Jimin referred the baby as 'he' so I kinda use it too- see? **I still think of him.**

"Baby~ are you hungry? Me too…" **I am not sure if I should use** _ **'Omma'**_ **to refer to myself** when I'm speaking to him because I know he will never be with me after I delivered him **. I am curious if I even have the chance to see him.**

The memory of what happened earlier at school start flashing into my mind. Jimin has a girlfriend and she is not me, why? This is not fair… I **am the one who's carrying his child and not her!** My tears start to dance down my face once again. But wait… Jimin's girlfriend… I kind of saw her somewhere before… please Yoongi, remember… I hate myself in time like this.

"That girl, Hyeri. She came to Jimin's house before." **He said he didn't like her, he said he better be with me than her.**

"Hiks… _Jimin… cold… "_

-Devil Will Go/VABshi-

Author P.O.V

-3 p.m-

With wet shirts and trembling body, Jimin unlocks the password to his apartment. He remembers changing the apartment password to an easier one when Yoongi started living with him because **he knows Yoongi can easily forget something complicated.**

"Yoongi I'm home~" he said once he is inside.

He realizes all the lights inside are not turned on as if no one's home. Wait, no one's home?

"Yoongi? Where are you?"

He starts searching… kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, living room, but no. Yoongi is nowhere to be found. He checks the drawer and thankfully her clothes are still there, which mean Yoongi didn't leave. ' _Yoongi where are you? The baby! I have to find her'._

He is about to call Yoongi when he sees something flat's flashing on his studying table it is Yoongi's phone. Yoongi left her phone, she must forget to bring it, Jimin thinks.

- _Namjoon Oppa's calling-_

DEG!

Jimin is freaking out, how come Yoongi's brother call at time like this. He hesitates whether to pick it or not. What should he tell him if he's looking for Yoongi?

" _Yo-yobeoseyo?"_ he picks it at last.

"' _Ah, Jimin, where's Yoongi?"'_ Deg! Now he regrets picking up the call.

" _Yoongi? She… she is… she is in the bathroom."_ Thanks to his fast thinking.

"' _Can you give her the phone?"'_ Namjoon said.

Jimin grabs the hem of his shirt tightly that his nails are turning white.

"She is in the bathroom… I'm sorry but I can't, we are not married after all" Jimin roll his eyes at his own words, 'childish' he thinks.

" _Haha… you guys are so cute. Alright, I'll call again."_ It feels as if Jimin just escapes death.

-8 p.m-

Yoongi is still not home and Jimin starts to worry. He wanted to search for her earlier but was stopped when Hyeri called him. She wanted to meet up and he end up shopping with her, well it was only Hyeri that shopped.

He just got home and expected to see Yoongi at home but no, Yoongi is not home. He is really worried, rains are still pouring and the sky is a complete dark. What if something bad happens to Yoongi –to the baby?

He grabs his jacket and runs out into the rains. He is almost hits by a car because it is impossible to see clearly in these heavy rains. 'Yoongi please be alright' as if it is a chant, he keeps repeating the words.

What if Yoongi finally decided to leave him? Yoongi must be alone at home and chooses to leave him. No! Jimin wouldn't give up easily he will find Yoongi no matter what happens. Yoongi is his responsible, he will find Yoongi.

-9 p.m-

"Yoongi! Where are you?!" Jimin yells.

It had been an hour and he still can't find her. He is cold but when he imagines Yoongi in total cold and wet, he forgets about his own condition.

-Devil Will Go/VABshi-

Author P.O.V

That small body is trembling and shaking. The coldness can be feels to her bone. Her pale skin looks even pale and she barely can move her body. Her thin small lips turn blue out of the coldness. Her two arms protectively hug herself and her beautiful eye-smile eyes are closed tightly.

People pass her and not even one of them willing to give her a hand. Don't they know she is slowly dying? Two people, a kid and a woman pass her. The boy stares at her and is about to give her a candy but the woman, his mother perhaps pulled his hand and tells him off. She barely hears her words. "… she is dirty… germs… you'll get sick…" she smiles in her mind, because she doesn't even have the energy to move her lips muscles.

She must looks like a beggar or at least a homeless. **She never feels so many pains mentally and physically** before, now that she finally has the chance to experience them at once… she feels like dying.

She doesn't know how long she had been sitting at the bus station. But she is sure she had been sitting there for a very long time because it is dark now. But one thing doesn't change, rains. It is still raining, what she means by rains is not only the rains that fall from the sky but also the **rain inside her hearth**.

" **Jimin… I… n..need… you… now…** " she says but mostly they come out as air. Jimin! Yes Jimin. She needs Jimin now, why? Doesn't Jimin hurt her? Well, **this is what love does to people. It drives people crazy. Love is dangerous indeed**.

She thinks she doesn't have any tears left anymore because nothing comes out from her two sad eyes, not even a drop. **She never cried as much before, not even when her cat was hit by car.** But why? Doesn't she hated Jimin?

-Flashback-

" _Omma! Where's Yuutii?" a little girl about five years old with pale skin and long straight hair asked her mother._

" _Yuutii? I saw her playing at the backyard" her mother told her._

 _She ran as fast as she could to the backyard and at her surprise she saw Yuutii but it's not that. The cat was playing with someone, a boy. She knew him, he is Jimin, there are in the same kinder garden._

" _Hi, Yoongi" Jimin waved._

" _Hi, how did you come in here?" Yoongi asked._

" _I went through that hole" he point to a hole on the house gate._

" _Oh, you like her? She's my cat. Her name is Yuutii because her furs are white." She picked up the cat._

" _Yuutti? What's that means?" Jimin asked. He joins her on the ground and picked Yuutii up from Yoongi's arm._

" _It means snow in Japanese" Yoongi said with so much confident._

" _Hahaha…. It's not Yuutii, its Yuki!" He laughed, Yuutii must be terrified as it jump out of Jimin's arms._

" _Yuutii!" Yoongi yelled._

" _Why did you let her go Jimin?!" Yoongi ran to the front gate because the cat ran through it and to the road._

 _Brukk!_

" _Argg! Yuutii!" Yoongi screamed at the top of her lung._

 _Jimin heard her and ran to see what happened. What he saw next made his stomach hurt, he felt like throwing out. There, on the road… was Yuutii… with bloody body and… her white furs turned red. She was dead._

" _ **Hiks… it's your fault! Park Jimin Pabo!**_ _" Yoongi cried loudly and hit Jimin._

 _Her mother must have heard them as she came out and stop cooking._

" _Why? Yoongi, what happened?" she kneeled down in front of her._

 _Yoongi didn't say anything, instead she point at the lifeless cat lying on the road._

" _Oh my!" She was in shocked._

" _Park Jimin Pabo did it! Hiks…"_

" _What? You! How did you come here? I didn't saw you came in… did you broke in?!" now Yoongi's mother was yelling at Jimin too._

 _She grabbed Jimin's small arm and pulled him out of their house and brought him to the house next to their. She kind of pushed him when she was sure it is where Jimin lived._

" _Yah! Mrs. Park! How did you teach your son?!" she yelled._

 _A woman came out of the house and pulled Jimin into her embrace._

" _What? What did he do! Do you have manner!?" the woman yelled back._

" _He broke through my house and killed my daughter's cat!" Yoongi's mother yelled back._

 _Jimin was crying, he saw Yoongi was hiding against her mother's back. Yoongi looked at him and mouthed_ _ **'I-H-A-T-E -Y-O-U-P-A-R-K-J-I-M-I-N'.**_

 _-End of flashed back-_

Yoongi smiles (In her mind) as memory of the past starts flashing back into her mind. Yes, **Jimin killed her cat** at least as a kid she thought he did, he let Yuutii go and she was hit by a car. **Their mothers started to hate each other** too. Jimin moved when they were in middle school but he didn't transferred school.

She gathers all off her energy to stand up and starts walking. She is as weak as a baby, she is dragging her two woolly legs. With an oversize shirts and messy hair, people are staring at her, but yet no one is willing to help. She walks to the main road with difficulty.

Beep! Beep!...

"Arrgh!"

Brug!

-Devil Will Go/VABshi-

Jimin is still searching for Yoongi. He is panting, he had been searching for a couple of hours.

Jimin sees a truck and a lot of people surrounding it.

"Oh my god! Is she alright?" Jimin hears a woman yells and a lot of people murmuring.

"She is pregnant?" another voice.

'Tub! Tub!' his heartbeat become uncontrollable.

'Don't tell me… don't tell me… Yoongi!' he prays.

-Devil Will Go/VABshi-To be continue

~So, here's the fifth chapy! Wow, so that's why Yoongi hates Jimin~ I'm sorry for the late update and sorry for any grammar mistakes- Deep Bow-For those who'd reviewed thanks a lot, you guys give me spirit to keep writing, LOVE YOU ALL.

Reviews are always appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Happy read~

 _Jimin is still searching for Yoongi. He is panting, he had been searching for a couple of hours._

 _Jimin sees a truck and a lot of people surrounding it._

" _Oh my god! Is she alright?" Jimin hears a woman yells and a lot of people murmuring._

" _She is pregnant?" another voice._

' _Tub! Tub!' his heartbeat become uncontrollable._

' _Don't tell me… don't tell me… Yoongi!' he prays._

 _-Devil Will Go/VABshi-_

Jimin makes his way through the crowds that was surrounding the truck. There is no way someone going to survive getting hit by that big thing, he thinks. Each step feels like he is getting closer to hell. ' **Please God… not Yoongi** ' he keeps praying and praying.

"Ex-excuse me, what happened here?" he asks a woman, he is trying so hard so that his voice wouldn't trembles.

"I think someone was hit by that truck right there and they said she is pregnant." The woman answers as she points to the truck.

DEG!

'Pregnant?' he thinks.

Now that Jimin is there, he could see everything so clearly. The front of the truck is a bit damage, which means the accident is completely serious. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before he decides to look at someone lying on the road.

Wait! He thinks he knows that shirt. It… it is… No… no way!

"Yoongi!"

He runs to 'that someone' lying on the road, she is covered in blood and she is completely unrecognizable. BUT! Jimin recognizes that white shirt, it's Yoongi's…

He kneels on the road, beside the death body and cries. As a man, he has pride and crying is never in his life dictionary, but **that thick wall finally brakes and his sad tears roll down his two cheeks**.

"Yoongi!… ple…please… Yoongi!" he cries and yells.

Memories he had with Yoongi starts playing in his mind, it's like he's surrounded by millions of TVs… each screens display a memory of him and her… starting from the first day he saw Yoongi back when they were smaller than their school bags… when Yoongi mouthed I-H-A-T-E-Y-O-U-P-A-R-K-J-I-M-I-N… when he saw Yoongi cried and begged him to allow her aborted the child… when Yoongi was laughing with him… when Yoongi cooked for him… the bright Yoongi… the good cooker Yoongi… Yoongi who carried his child…

There are too much… **there are still too much he wants to say to her** …

Jimin feels colder now, he is shaking and his shirts is soaking wet. But he ignores it… he doesn't care what people think, he doesn't even want to know what they say about him. All he can think is the fact that **Yoongi is no longer breathing… the fact that his child heart is no longer beating…**

He thinks he **killed them!** Yes… that's right, he killed both mother and child! That's what he thinks.

He kinds of feel like **this is a déjà vu** … but when did something like this happened?

He can bear it no more! His head hurts badly and make him feels like he's half dead and half alive. He lies on his back and stares at the darkness… he sees a few stars… or at least he thinks he sees them before he doesn't see anything but complete darkness…

"Jimin!"

Yoongi? Jimin thinks he is dreaming… **did he really hear Yoongi's sweet voice**?

He would have opened his eyes if it is not for he knows Yoongi's no longer alive, he must have imagine it…

-Devil Will Go/VABshi-

-11 p.m-

-YOONGI's P.O.V-

Beep! Beep!...

"Arrgh!"

Brug!

I am frozen, I can't even breath for a second. I am so shocks that I think my heart is no longer on it's right place.

I am looking at a pregnant woman… and… and… I don't know, where does it came from… it was so sudden… a truck hit her hard and…

I can't look! It makes my stomach hurt… I feel the urge to throw out. I throw out right where I am and still… no one offer a help… at least help to rub my back... just like what Jimin did…

I fall on the bus station floor… I am so weak, I never feel this week… luckily I am fast to hold up my body with my hands and as the result I hurt my hands instead… if I was a second late to hold up my body with my hands I would've fall on my butt and… I don't know what will happen to **'Jimin's child'** …

I want to get away from here, no! I need to get away from here… but with my current condition it is hard to move.

I don't even want to take a glance at the incident set. I heard a lot murmurs and crowded starts surrounding that place.

 **Jimin… where are you?... please… Jimin…. Come…**

I stay like that and hug myself. **I am scared… I need Jimin now…**

 **Please GOD… I beg YOU… please… make me strong to stand all this… don't let me give up so easily… and… please make my child strong….**

I pray and pray, I am too weak. People are passing me and yet… still… no want… not even one person help me… I know, I am asking too much don't I? GOD lets me live until now, doesn't it too selfish to ask for more?

 **It's hurt! I am hurting too much…**

I am about to meet unconsciousness when,

"Yoongi!"

I must be dreaming, haha… how come I can hear Jimin's voice?

"Yoongi! Ple… please… Yoongi!"

Now I am sure I heard Jimin. That childish yet beautiful voice, that's really Jimin's voice, **I always imagine Jimin's singing with that voice of his.** Oh! How beautiful that would sound like?

But where is he? Why is he calling me?

I try to stand up but I can't! Jimin, I need to find him. I curse myself-I think that's my new hobby- for getting too weak. Idiot Min Yoongi **! I hope this child wouldn't inherit any of my genes.** I hope all of my chromosomes are not dominant, **I hope Jimin gives all of his genes to this child**. I don't want him to be **as stupid as Min Yoongi… as weak as Min Yoongi… and as useless as Min Yoongi…** I want him to be **as smart as Park Jimin… as strong as Park Jimin… have beautiful voice like Park Jimin… as handsome as Park Jimin… look just the same as Park Jimin… just don't look, behave and think like Min Yoongi…**

"Miss... Let me help you" as if it is an angel voice… finally, thank YOU, GOD… I am so grateful.

I took the hand in front of me and look at my helper. A high school girl with long hair, she is still wearing her school uniform. 'D-e-l-l' her nametag read, in his left hand is a phone with 'Clash of Clan' displaying on it. People are crazy about that game… she must be one of them, I think.

"Tha...thank you"

I ask her to help me stand up and she also helps me walking. Jimin… Jimin… I need to find him in the crowds. The high school girl helps me walk through the crowd and…

There, lying on the road is… "Jimin!" I don't even realize I have energy left to yell. What is he doing there?

Why he didn't wake up? I thank the girl once again and walk weakly toward him.

"Ji-Jimin?"

I shake him lightly, if I have more energy I would've shake him harder. He opens one eye then another. He stares at me for what feels like forever, **there is no emotion in his eyes** , I don't know what to do so I just stare back. If I am to follow my heart… I **would've pulled him into a very tight and warm hug but, I don't have the energy to do so. Even if I do have the energy I don't think I have the courage to do so… he has a girlfriend remember?** But! He should at least hug me first, **don't he know I'm really cold?**

Weew! Weew!

Siren…

Jimin is still staring at me…

"Excuse me, you have to leave!"…

Still staring at me!

"Hey! You have to leave!"

Jimin looks at the police officer and stare again at me before he got up and pulls my wrist.

' **Aww!** _ **Appo!**_ **Jimin, my wrist hurt!'**

I want to yell and told him my wrist is hurt from when I fall before, but nothing comes out of my mouth.

 **It's hurt… wrist… body… legs… and don't forget… heart**

He stops a taxi and pushes me inside. It hurts! Why does he threat me this way? I look at him and try to find the light which was once in his eyes. But, no! **The light is gone and all that remains are darkness.** I don't know what he is thinking about.

I am really cold and try to ask some warmth from him but **he pushes me away.** Oh! Stupid! He has a girlfriend! This is not what I expected he'll do when he sees me **, I though he'll… hug me… whispers curing things to me… told me that it'll be alright… NOT this.**

My head hurts badly and I don't think I can stay awake for another second. Slowly and yet so painfully, darkness started to filled me. The last thing I saw before I lost consciousness is Jimin's emotionless face…

-Devil Will Go/VABshi-

Author P.O.V

Yoongi wakes up from her dreamless sleep, she doesn't know what the reasons for it but she'll automatically wake up exactly at 5.30 a.m. even how tired she is.

"Aww…"

She rubs her head when she feels a slight ache and that action hurt her wrist. She looks at her wrist and sees a red mark on it. It is when all that happened yesterday strike in her head like some kind of lighting.

She remembers what happened yesterday…

She mate her mother… was trapped in a bus station… saw an incident… and the most heartbreaking was how Jimin treated her… he was really cold…

"Good morning~" she singsongs – to her baby bump.

 **She ignores all her pains** and walks to the kitchen. All she thinks about is she has to make breakfast for Jimin. Maybe **Jimin was in bad mood yesterday… or perhaps he was stress** because of school. Yes that must be the reason, he must be stressed, and that's why he came home. He didn't do it on purpose right? No… Yoongi doesn't know herself. **She tries to comfort herself** by thinking that Jimin was just in bad mood and he must be stress.

 **Actually she misses Jimin so very much**. She takes a glance at the couch where Jimin uses to sleep and, Yes! He is sleeping there.

Yoongi cooks Jimin's favorites foods which is Kimchi fried rice and she hopes Jimin wouldn't be as cold as yesterday toward her.

She finished setting up the table and the only left to do is wake Jimin up. Yoongi tries her best to wake Jimin in a gentle way.

"Jimin. Wake up." she shakes him.

Jimin opens his eyes and stares at her.

DEG!

 **No! That stare… it doesn't change at all**. He stands up and walk to the bathroom without saying anything. Yoongi smile bitterly and sit at the dining table, **she'll wait for Jimin** , she thinks.

She waits for almost half an hour before she finally sees Jimin comes out of the bedroom in school uniform.

"Ji-Jimin, your breakfast." Yoongi says when she sees Jimin is about to go out.

Jimin looks at the foods and walks to the dining table, but… instead of eating his breakfast, he takes it and **throws all of them into the dustbin**.

" **You are here because you are carrying my child, not as my slave! Don't cook for lunch, I'll eat with Hyeri. Just cook for yourself"**

Yoongi bites her lower lip to prevent any tears from storming down her face. Jimin just yelled at her. It hurts her so much.

" **And don't wait for me!" Yoongi nods.**

After Jimin left, she doesn't hesitated to let her crystal clear tears from sliding down her face. Why? **It is Hyeri who's Jimin love, it is Hyeri who's Jimin has eyes on and whatever it is… it will always be Hyeri and not Yoongi… yet Yoongi still loves Jimin dearly. What's wrong with her? She can't answer it… because Min Yoongi has her heart only for Park Jimin.**

Chapter 6 up! Okay guys, sorry for the late update. I'm sorry if this chapter is confusing… you can always review for any questions…

Sorry for any grammar mistakes- bow-

For: Ycsupernova, chika, Miu960, Himitsu, Secret admire, , siscaminstalove—thanks for reviewing and _Saranghae~_ ;)

Review are always appreciated


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Characters

BTS JIMIN as PARK JIMIN (19)

BTS SUGA as MIN YOONGI, GS (19)

BTS RAP MONSTER as Min Namjoon (20)

BTS JIN as KIM SOEKJIN (20)

BTS JUNGKOOK as JEON JUNGKOOK (19)

BTS V as KIM TAEHYUNG (19)

Have a happy time reading -my lovely friends~

" _ **You are here because you are carrying my child, not as my slave! Don't cook for lunch, I'll eat with Hyeri. Just cook for yourself"**_

 _Yoongi bites her lower lip to prevent any tears from storming down her face. Jimin just yelled at her. It hurts her so much._

" _ **And don't wait for me!" Yoongi nods.**_

 _After Jimin left, she doesn't hesitated to let her crystal clear tears from sliding down her face. Why?_ _ **It is Hyeri who's Jimin love, it is Hyeri who's Jimin has eyes on and whatever it is… it will always be Hyeri and not Yoongi… yet Yoongi still loves Jimin dearly. What's wrong with her? She can't answer it… because Min Yoongi has her heart only for Park Jimin.**_

-Devil Will Go/VABshi-

Yoongi eats her breakfast slowly, at least Jimin didn't throw away hers. She is really hungry because she didn't have anything in her stomach since yesterday. She is shaking and her mouth is trembling, she doesn't know whether it is because she is crying really hard or because she is extremely hungry.

"Baby… hiks… I'm sorry, you must be hu...hungry" she said to her baby bump. Even her voice is trembling.

"Hiks… hiks… " Yoongi can't stop crying and sobbing… it is clear now… Jimin was not in bad mood yesterday… he just hate her now.

But why? Why does he hates her? They were okay before. Yoongi should be the one who's angry right here. Jimin gives her false hope… Jimin lefts her alone whille she is pregnant… Jimin mentally hurts her… but what does she do to make Jimin throws her the cold shoulder? What!

She is willing to carry his child! Remember that, she is willing to leave her family, her school, her normal life just for Jimin and the sake of his child! She is supposed to hate Jimin! There are too many things to bring Yoongi's hatred but she forgets all the pains and stays by his side.

She really needs someone to comfort her –Jimin. Her head, body and of course heart is burning and is almost unbearable.

"Achoo!" Great, just great she even caught a cold.

She finishes eating after sitting at the table for an hour and a half. She is forcing the food through her sore throat.

It hurts…

She doesn't even bother to clean up the table because the pain in her head is killing her. She lies on her back on the couch and she can smell Jimin's scent on it. And somehow the coach feels warm and it comforts her a bit.

My head…

She closes her eyes and tries to sleep.

Jimin…

-Devil Will Go/VABshi-

' _Hello hello… What! Hello hello what!~'_

Yoongi opens her eyes when the ringtone sound interrupted her sleep. Her head is still throbbing but she stands up and starts searching for the phone –her phone. It is on Jimin's studying table, she picked it up.

"Yo…b..u..seyo?" Yoongi doesn't even bother to look at the caller ID.

"Yoongi-ah… Are you sick?" Oh! It is Namjoon Oppa's calling… she thinks. She hit her own head… why can't she control her voice?

"No… I'm okay." No! I'm not okay! It hurts so much… Oppa…

"Really? Yoongi if something's wrong please tell me…" Namjoon said gently and it comforts Yoongi but she can't tell him. No…

"Hahaha… don't worry, Oppa I'm alright…" she fakes the laugh.

"That's good then… does Jimin treat you right?" DEG! Not this… Yoongi is crying- again.

"Yes…" no! Jimin hurts me… a lot…

"I Called you yesterday but he told me you were in the bathroom, he is really cute… hahaha" Yes! That's right he is cute… Jimin is really cute… Yoongi thinks.

"Yoongi? Are you still there? Yoongi!" Namjoon's voice can be heard from the other line but the person he is speaking to is not saying anything…

Yoongi hangs up and sits on the floor. She puts her palm on top of her mouths to prevent any sound from coming out. She thinks if she speaks more, she wouldn't be able to control her emotions… she knows how bad her brother can be if someone hurt her… Jimin wouldn't survive….

 _ **Oppa… Yoongi-ga mianhae~ Jimin neun geunyang noemu saranghae… I'm sorry oppa… I just love Jimin so much…**_

"Argh!" Yoongi feels her stomach hurts suddenly. She bites her lower lip and lies on the floor. She is in fetus position.

Instead of worrying about herself and the baby, she starts to worry about Jimin. She doesn't want Jimin to hate her more if something bad happens to his child.

"Ergh! Hiks… shhh… hiks…" she feels like dying, the pain is unbearable. It is as if thousand of needles are thrusting her fleshes…

"Baby… ple-please…" Yoongi manages to whisper…

Please…

Baby…

Hang in there…

-Devil Will Go/VABshi-

'Knock! Knock!"

"Yoongi! Open up!" Namjoon had been knocking forever but no one seems to open the door.

"Yoongi! Are you inside?" He yells.

He ran as fast as he could to Jimin's apartment when he sensed something's wrong with Yoongi. He knows there must be something wrong with Yoongi by her trembling and weak voice. He knows Yoongi wouldn't tell him if she has problems, she likes to cover them up from him. She likes to hide her problem with her sweet smile. She always has that smile on her lips, she almost looks as if she never has problem … but… Namjoon knows this time… Yoongi must be in a really bad situation… she can't even hide her trembling voice…

"Yoongi please!" Namjoon yells.

He tries to push open the door and… it is opened! He hit his own head, why didn't he try it before? The door is not locked.

"Yoongi!"

He starts searching for her.

Living room… kitchen… bathroom… bedroom… but no… he doesn't found Yoongi. Where could she be? He is about to leave when he sees… a pair of legs under the bedroom's door. Wait! That pale skinny legs, those are… Yoongi's!

"Oh my GOD! Yoongi!" Namjoon rushes to get Yoongi.

"O-Oppa! Hahaha you got me. Hahaha" Yoongi comes out of the door's back when she sees Namjoon running towards her. I'm dead… she thinks…

"Yoongi…" Namjoon stops in front of her… my little sister… he whispers to himself…

"Haha Oppa… y-you didn't saw y-your f..ace just n-now… h..a..ha"

"Yoongi." My sweet baby sister…

"Y-you loo-oks so f-fu..ny.."

"Yoon-" Yoongi please…

"Op-pa… haha…"

"Min Yoongi!"

Namjoon grabs both of Yoongi's shoulders and looks deep into her gloomy eyes… he knows Yoongi is pretending… he knows Yoongi is in pain… he knows Yoongi is holding in her tears… he can see it all…

Yoongi stops and stares at him with her always sweet gloomy eyes… she knows her brother is not an idiot – like the idiot Min Yoongi, she thinks-… she knows her brother already knows it all…

"Please… Yoongi… stop…" Namjoon whispers into her ear as he brings her into a very tight hug.

"…"

"Stop pretending to be strong… it hurts me…"

"…"

"Did that 'kid' did this to you?"

"…"

"Yoongi…"

"…"

Namjoon feels something's wrong with his only sister… what's wrong… he can feels Yoongi's weak body against his… Yoongi?...

"Yoongi wake up! Yoongi?..."

-Devil Will Go/VABshi-

Jimin looks at his watch for the umpteenth times and that gets Hyeri's attention.

"What's wrong Oppa?" she asks.

"Nothing…" he says.

"Oppa… can I come to your house tomorrow?"

"…"

"I want to cook for you"

"…"

"Oppa!"

"Yes?"

"What's going on on your mind?"

"Nothing, what did you said?"

"Can I come to your house tomorrow? I want to cook for you."

Jimin looks at her and nodded.

He really don't want to think about Yoongi now… but yet… why... just why on earth… why does his mind is full with Yoongi?...

"Oppa… please don't go home tonight…"

"What?"

"You can use the guestroom if that's what you're worried about…"

And once again he nodded…

Doesn't he know someone is dying for him somewhere else… doesn't he know someone is risking her life for his blood somewhere else… doesn't he knows…

Min Yoongi needs Park Jimin by her side right now?...

-Devil Will Go/VABshi-

"Hang in there Yoongi!"

Namjoon runs with a high speed and only stops when he is inside of the Hospital.

"Please help me!" he yells.

A few nurses rushes to help him and place Yoongi on a bed. They bring her to the emergency room and ask Namjoon to wait outside.

"Yoongi… what's wrong?" he whispers.

"Hey you!"

Namjoon turns his head and sees a nurse is calling him. He walks to the counter.

"Here, fill this up…" the nurse says with what can be said as a rude voice.

He takes the paper and sit on the waiting chair. He is about to fill it up but he forget that he has no pen. He walks to the counter once again to borrow a pen.

"Excuse me, miss I don't have a pen."

She doesn't look at him and is busy with her phone. 'Clash of Clans'

"Excuse me…" he looks at her nametag 'S-H-I-Z-U-K-A T-A-Z-A'

What kind of name is that? He thinks.

"Excuse me Taza-shi. Can I borrow a pen!" he raises his voice this time.

"What!" she sends him a death-glare.

"Can I borrow your pen?" he tries to be patient.

"Here!"

He takes it and starts filling up the paper.

-Devil Will Go/VABshi-

"I'm so sorry Min Namjoon-shi, we've tried our best"

The doctor's voice sounds like a gun's shoots, it shoots right through his heart.

He looks at her sister's death body…

"Yoongi! Yoongi! No! please…"

Then he hears a dim voice…

"YAH! AJUSHI!"

'Woosh!'

Namjoon sits up as fast as he could when he feels the cold liquid storming down his face.

"Thanks GOD…" He is grateful that it is just a dream… just a bad dream… Yoongi'll be alright… yes… Yoongi'll be alright.

"Wake up! The doctor needs to meet Min Yoongi-shi's relative."

Oh! It is the same rude nurse he saw earlier. She's so rude, he thinks.

-Devil Will Go/VABshi-

"Do you know that your sister is pregnant?"

DEG!

"What!"

Namjoon stands up and looks at the doctor… there is no lies in her eyes… she is telling the truth… he thinks.

"Please sit…" The doctor gestures for him to sit.

Namjoon sits down and tries to control his breathing. He looks at Yoongi who's lying on the hospital bed… she looks so weak…

"I knew it… she seems to be in a lot of stress lately…" the doctor who Namjoon had been told as Dr. Prins Kim says.

"She is really weak too..."

Namjoon lower his head… so that's why his sister looks chubbier… it's not that she's eating more… it's because of the pregnancy…

"You are her brother right? So, can you please call the child's father?"

DEG!

Namjoon doesn't even know who's the child's father is… Jimin?... it must be Jimin… wait till he kill him…

"I'll call that idiot!"

He is about to take his phone when a really weak sorrowful voice interrupts him.

"Oppa…"

Namjoon walks to her side and sits on the chair. He wraps his fingers around her weaks one…

"Do…n't… ple..ase…" she sounds so weak…

"Stop talking Yoongi… I won't call him… just stop talking…"

Namjoon doesn't want to hear her weak voice… it breaks his heart…

'D-O-N-T-T-E-L-L-J-I-M-I-N' She mouths and brings her hands together… she is begging…

Namjoon cries -finally

"I won't…" But I can't promise you Yoongi…

"Ba… by…?" she looks at him. She palms her stomach.

"The baby's alright" The doctor comes and pats her shoulder.

"But, if this happen again… (Breath heavily) I don't think the baby's going to survive…" the doctor says and looks at Yoongi's worried face.

"What do you mean?" Namjoon asks.

"She was in a lot stress and her emotion isn't stable… this could affect the baby's brain growth… she skipped meals too and it can lead to gastric… and she also coughed a cold… (Sigh) she and the child could get infection… fortunately, she was brought here earlier… please don't stress her up and make sure she eat a lot of nutritious and doesn't skip any meal… these can lead to a lot of illness in the future…" she explains.

Yoongi doesn't even look at the doctor when she is speaking, she is staring at the air… her pale face is emotionless but her tears are storming down from her two gloomy eyes.

Jimin…

Don't hate me…

Please…

-Devil Will Go/VABshi-

"Hiks… hiks…"

Namjoon opens his eyes when he hears someone crying sorrowfully. Who could sound that sad? He thinks.

He lifts his head and looks around… and sees all the sleeping patients and their family.

Who is crying? He thinks. That's when it hit him. Yoongi! Where is she? She is not in bed.

"Hiks… hiks…"

That's her… but where is she? Wait… it couldn't be… under the bed…

He looks under the bed and what he sees next broke him more than anything… even when his lover left him for another boy, his heart was not as painful as now…

To be continued…

-Wah~ finally chapter 7! Sorry for all of the grammar mistakes…

-T.T Jimin is too cruel isn't he? Yoongi hang in there…

-For those who'd REVIEW, PM, FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW… I REEEEEEEAAAAALLLLLYYYY appreciate them. ;)

-Please review my lovely friends~ I'll always appreciate your reviews.

-I maybe wouldn't be able to update for maybe a couple of weeks because I have 2nd semester test going BUT it is just MAYBE... I'll try to update as soon as possible! -Wish me luck- can be ignore though.

-BTS PLEASE COME TO BORNEO AGAIN! ToT -okay ignore it.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Characters

BTS JIMIN as PARK JIMIN (19)

BTS SUGA as MIN YOONGI (19)

BTS RAP MONSTER as MIN NAMJOON (20)

BTS JIN as KIM SEOKJIN (20)

BTS JUNGKOOK as JEON JUNGKOOK (19)

BTS V as KIM TAEHYUNG (19)

Have a happy time reading – my lovely friends~

 _He looks under the bed and what he sees next broke him more than anything… even when his lover left him for another boy, his heart was not as painful as now…_

-Devil Will Go/VABshi-

With thin outfit and wet face, she lays hopelessly on the cold floor as if waiting for the death to take her. Her trembling small pale body looks even pale and somehow she looks smaller in the darkness that is covering her. One name keeps coming out of her thin shaking lips, and every time the name comes out of them, crystal pure rain starts storming down her face. …Jimin…Jimin…

JIMIN! JIMIN! If she has enough energy to do so, she will be yelling out that name with all her heart. Jimin… who is the owner of that name? Where is the person she keeps calling out? Why that person doesn't run and get her? Her voice which full of sorrow is enough to hit everyone's heart… but one thing will never change… at least she thinks it will never change… **Jimin…will not come**. No matter how hard, no matter how strong…even if she loses her voice calling for him… **he will never come.**

She regrets it! She regrets what she did. She should never tell him, even if she hated him from the bottom to the top of her heart she should never tell him. She is indeed stupid and idiot and crazy and useless… **every negative thing a human could have, she thinks she own them all.** She thinks if she didn't tell Jimin that she hated him, everything will never get to this. They will always be friends and nothing like this could happen. Their family will not know each other and she could freely tell them she is pregnant with Park Jimin's child and her mother will be shock but happy at the same time. She will hug her and tell her everything's going to be alright. And that Park Jimin will take care of her. But now… **it is too late… that Park Jimin already hates her** … that Park Jimin doesn't care about her… the child in her is nothing but a poison to her… the child which she envied is no longer a present but a weapon to slowly kill her… but the owner of the child is that Park Jimin… even if it kill her… she will always love it… because… Park Jimin owns it… it is Park Jimin's… **she have to take care of it… for … PARK JIMIN…**

… Park Jimin's baby… be strong… you can hate me… but wait till you came out of me… **then you can kill me…**

-Devil Will Go/VABshi-

"Hiks… Yoongi…" Namjoon crawls under the bed and lies beside Yoongi. She doesn't even bother to open her eyes and looks at her brother.

Namjoon slowly yet tightly brings her into his arms, hugging his only sister protectively. His heart broke into pieces when she doesn't hug him back, **it is as if she is long dead.** Why? Yoongi…what happened to you…what did Jimin did to you?... **why do you still calling for him when all he did is hurting you?...**

"Oppa… "

That voice…the voice that always sound happy… **why does it sounds like this now?**...how long does I left home..I didn't know her voice had change…Yoongi…my little sister…please tell me, why…

Namjoon looks at her eyes just in time to see tears slide down from her two gloomy eyes…

"Yoongi…"

He forces a smile and looks at her lovingly.

"… I need to…"

Namjoon tries to listen to the last words she tried to say but no matter how hard he tries, he can't hear them…

"Shhhs… don't talk…"

He doesn't want to listen anymore… he wants her to stop talking already…

"Cook…" Yoongi tries to tell her brother something…

"Shhhs… Yoongi, sleep…"

And again Namjoon doesn't listen.

"For… Jimin…"

DEG!

Namjoon tries to hold in his tears… he knows what his sister is telling him…

'… **I need to… cook… for… Jimin…'**

Yoongi! What are you… **are you an angel** … doesn't you have feeling? You are sick…you should be concern about yourself and the child…you are already hurting…why are you still thinking of Jimin that bastard?...you are not hungry?...you are not tired?...

"Yoongi… stop talking, don't you feel tired?"

Namjoon brings her into his embrace.

"Home…" as if she is deaf, Yoongi didn't listen and keeps talking.

"You miss home? our home?"

"Jimin's…"

"Shhhs… stop saying that name…"

"Jimin's… home"

"Yoongi…"

"I w-ant t-o g-o-home…"

"You cannot go there anymore."

"…"

"Stay with me, I can't allow you to go there anymore."

"…Hiks…"

"Stop wasting tears for that 'kid'."

"…Hiks… I…"

"Yoongi."

"Hiks… I hate you… Namjoon Oppa I hate you… Hiks…"

"Yoongi!"

"Go! Go! I hate you! Go!" Yoongi starts hitting Namjoons's chest and tries to escape from his embrace.

"Yoongi! Stop! You're hurting your own self!" Namjoon grabs her hand and hugs her even tight.

"Hiks… please…"

"…"

"Oppa…"

"…"

"I need to…"

"…stop…" Namjoon can't stand it when Yoongi starts begging him.

"Go home…"

"…"

" **Hospital wouldn't cure me… I don't need it… I'll be okay if I go home…"** Yoongi keeps begging.

"…"

"I can't waste the time I have in this jail, I want to fill it with…" **Yoongi was about to say, with Jimin, but it is impossible…**

"…with doing something I need to do."

"Yoongi-ah…"

"Please _Oppa_ … let me stay with Jimin. I promise I will never meet him again after I deliver his child… I… hiks… **I will** …hiks… **dissaper** **from** … **his life** …hiks…"

"…"

"…Hiks… **just four more months** … _Oppa_ …Jaebal…"

Yoongi doesn't know where does she gets the power to say that long speech, but she manages to tell Namjoon what's in her mind.

"Jimin…what is so special about him?" Namjoon looks at Yoongi.

" **He…is the father of my child…"** Yoongi looks at him with more hopes than before.

They stare at each other for a very long time.

" **Just four more moths. Promise me."**

Yoongi can't believe her ears… did her brother really agree with her?

" _Oppa_ …Thank you…hiks…thank you…thank you…" She doesn't know how much thanks she have to say. She is really thankful. She hugs him and keeps thanking him.

" **You're the strongest girl I ever meet…Yoongi."**

They hug each other, feeling the warmness of each other.

"Erm!"

A person's voice interrupts them.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your sibling's time, but you two are disturbing the other patients."

Oh! That Taza nurse again. Does she always look that stern?

Namjoon smiles at Yoongi before he lifts her into the bed. Now that the darkness under the bed is not surrounding them anymore, Namjoon can clearly see how bad Yoongi has cried.

 **I promise I will never let Jimin hurts you Yoongi.**

-Devil Will Go/VABshi-

" _Oppa_! Jimin _Oppa_!"

Jimin is bring back to reality when Haeri calls him with her high pitch voice.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, can you go another time?"

Haeri looks at him weirdly, she had been thinking of what to cook for Jimin and now he said she should go another time?

"No! I already get everything ready. I don't care, I want to go today! Jimin _Oppa_!"

Jimin closes his eyes, his head is throbbing.

"I'm sorry, how about tomorrow. I am busy today." Jimin tries to stop her from yelling.

"Okay, tomorrow. You promise."

Jimin nods, he thinks **he knows someone who likes to yell at him…Min Yoongi…**

"But, _Oppa_! That girl… Yoongi. Are you two really not a lover?"

Jimin nods again.

"I know you are lying when you said she is your girlfriend. Huh. That kind of girl. I don't even know if she is really a girl or an alien. Just look at how she dress up and her pale skin, oh and don't forget about that chubby cheeks. I wonder if anyone will fall for her. Hahaha"

And again…as if he doesn't know who is Haeri talking about…Jimin just nods…

"But _Oppa_! Why didn't you just kick her out?"

"She is my childhood friend and she doesn't have anywhere to go now…"

"Oh…huh, what a burden."

Jimin looks at the floor…he isn't able to say anything…should he tells Haeri **that Min Yoongi, that alien girl who doesn't care how she dress, that alien girl that never put on makeup, that alien girl who doesn't care how she looks…is the girl who is carrying his child…**

That is the last thing he will say to her.

-Devil Will Go/VABshi-

"Yoongi~ wake up…" Namjoon shakes his sister gently.

He looks at her sleeping face and sigh. Jimin you are impressive indeed… he thinks.

" _Oppa_ …" Yoongi smiles at him.

"It's time for checkup"

"Hungry…" Yoongi whispers to him.

Namjoon chuckles, how cute is his little sister.

"Okay, we'll eat after you finished your checkup, okay?"

Yoongi nods and smiles sweetly, her two eyes almost disappear. Her eyes smile is the sweetest of all. Namjoon always think.

.

.

.

"Your blood pressure is normal and your cold is gone." said.

"How about the baby?" Yoongi asks, concerns can be detected from her voice.

"Ahh~ don't need to worry Yoongi-shi, your baby is okay. Make sure to eat plenty of nutritious food and avoid anything that can tire you up." Dr. Kim smiles at her.

"When can I go home?"

"Oh, if everything is normal until this evening you can go home tonight."

"Thank you."

"Here… your baby's image from the ultrasound" the female doctor hand her an ultrasound image.

"Thank you."

Yoongi looks at the image and without she realized it, **she is crying again**. But this time, it is **tears of joy**. She looks at the image, Jimin's child looks so small… she puts her palm on her stomach and imagines Jimin's smiling face when she shows him the image.

"Yoongi, come let's eat." Namjoon helps her to sit on the bed and give her a tray of food-hospital food. Yoongi looks at the food and at her brother with pouty lips.

"Yah. what with that expression?" Namjoon looks at her with the same pouty lips.

"Hospital food? really oppa? I hate it."

Namjoon sighs, he know his childish sister wouldn't like it but she need to eat or she'll get stomach ache again.

"Aaaa~ here open up, the baby is hungry too Mummy Yoonie… aaaa~"

Yoongi laughs and open up.

"Mmm Opfppa misf relmffly myfm…"

Namjoon laughs so hard and pokes Yoongi's cheeks which are full of food.

"Yah! You are about to be a mom now… stop acting like a kid anymore… finish your food before talking oh?" Namjoon wipes the food which sticks at the corner of her lips.

"Mmm nyam nyam nyam"

Namjoon laughs even hard. His little sister is too cute. He thinks.

"I can't believe this, hahaha, **a child is about to deliver a child** , hahaha"

PAK!

"Aww! hahaha" Namjoon is hit by Yoongi's fist.

"I am asking you… _Oppa_! Listen to me!" Yoongi yells and bow a few time when she realized everybody is looking at them.

"Yes? Mfftt." Namjoon tries to hold in his laugh, Yoongi is too cute.

"Is it true? If the child wants to eat something, the mother will want to eat the same?" Yoongi asks.

"Of course! Do you want to eat anything?" Namjoon asks.

"Eerrmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

Namjoon has to stop Yoongi before everyone starts yelling at them.

"Nothing. I'm just hungry."

"Well that's weird…."

Yoongi didn't crave for anything so much even at the early of the pregnancy.

"Yoongi." Namjoon suddenly calls her and looks at her seriously.

"What?" Yoongi starts getting nervous, will her brother get angry at Jimin?

"You…"

"…"

"Look so chubby! Hahahaha"

"Yah! opffpa yffoofu sffoou mefftanffu!"

Now Namjoon regrets joking around with Yoongi. His face is full of food! Yoongi spits everything inside her mouth onto Namjoon's face.

And once again, they have to apologize to everyone.

-Devil Will Go/VABshi-

"Melon… melon.."

Jimin has been looking around for almost an hour for that one thing-Melon. He suddenly feels like eating melon.

"Melon… melon…" he keeps saying.

He went straight to school from Haeri's house… he didn't know why, but **he didn't want to meet Yoongi for now… he needs some time…**

He was about to go to the library when suddenly he feels like eating melon. He tries to forget about it and went to the library but he can't pay attention into studying because the taste of melon keeps filling his mind.

His legs are sore from walking but still, he can't find the fruit. **He feels like a pregnant woman craving for melon** hahaha so funny hahaha….

"Ajushi! Ajushi!"

Jimin looks at the woman at the fruits stall.

"Yes?"

"Are you buying or not?"

Jimin didn't realize how long did he stand there.

"Do you have melon?"

"Melon? Aaa~ what a shame, we just run out of melon." The woman tells him.

Jimin sighs and hold his stomach. Now he feels like vomiting. The woman looks at him weirdly before she smiles.

"Your wife is pregnant isn't she? Hahaha don't worry, the stocks will arrive soon."

Jimin looks at her curiously. How does she knows… but Yoongi's not my wife…

"Hahaha how cute, a young couple, hahaha **how nice of you, craving food and vomiting instead of your wife** , hahaha"

DEG!

What! Craving food instead of Yoongi?!

"Uwh mphwuh!" Jimin covers his mouth quickly and runs into the nearest rest room. The smell of durians (imported from south East Asia ;)) makes him feels like throwing out.

"Uwh uwh!" he throws everything out of his stomach.

What's wrong? He thinks… or maybe… **the woman is right… that Jimin is craving and vomiting instead of Yoongi!** But Yoogi also vomited the other day…

-Devil Will Go/VABshi-

"Are you ready?" Namjoon looks at Yoongi who is sitting beside him in his car. Yoongi Nods.

"Oppa… I'm sorry" Yoongi said almost whispering but Namjoon still can hear them.

"Shhhs you should rest." Namjoon says.

"I will go home after I delivers Jimin's child, I promise oppa." Yoongi lower her head and chooses to sleep a while.

"Yoongi… if you couldn't hold it anymore… if Jimin is hurting you so much… please… please don't hide it from me, tell me… **I'll run as fast as I could to save you…** "

Namjoon looks at her and sighs… **Jimin is the first… he is the first to make Yoongi as strong as this…**

.

.

.

"Oppa. No need to send me. I can go alone."

Namjoon wants to send Yoongi to Jimin's apt door but Yoongi insists him not to.

"Okay, but if anything happen tell me."

Yoongi nods and hugs him.

"I'll go… bye oppa…" Yoongi bids him goodbye before she enters the lift.

Namjoon waits until Yoongi disappears before he go.

Yoongi puts her back against the lift's hard wall and cries as hard as she can.

' **Mianhae…Oppa…Omma…Appa…'**

 **She is tired** , she has been pretending in front of her brother all day. **She has been pretending to be strong, pretending to be okay, pretending to be happy, but! From deep inside her, she is still far from okay** … she cries as hard as she can, she doesn't want to go home and Jimin will see her tearing eyes… he will get angry at her…

It takes longer than she thinks to stop crying. After making sure her tears are dried, she goes straight to Jimin's apartment.

The door is not locked. Jimin is home? She thinks. But she doesn't cook anything yet… would Jimin be alright?

She enters the apartment and closes the door gently. But why the lights are not turned on? She turns the lights on and...

"Arrhh!"

Her hearts is throbbing! There on the couch, is a girl…wait…the girl… that girl… Haeri!... Jimin's girlfriend. What is she doing here?

"Where did you go?!"

"Ye-yes? I…I…" Yoongi couldn't think anything. Should she tell her that she is from the hospital because of Jimin's child?

"Huh! Look at your clothes, and that pale face. You are embarrassing Jimin!"

Yoongi lowers her head. Is that right? What's wrong with my clothes?

"And look at this house! Don't you know how to clean?! Huh! What a burden!"

Yoongi hold in his tears. No she has to be strong.

 **I clean everyday, even if I am dead tired… I still clean! But I was really sick yesterday! I was really in pain yesterday… just yesterday…** Yoongi wants to yell and tells her but she can't…

' **Jimin…please come home…'**

To Be Continued….

T.T Yoongi is suffering~

Is it only me or Jimin looks mature now, where does the cute Chim chim go~

Thanks for all that have review, favourite, follow, PM and for those who'd been supporting me! Thank you sooooo muchhhh. And those who'd willing to read Devil Will Go, next time review please, hehehe. Sorry for any grammar mistakes and typos.

Reviews are always appreciated. hehehe

 **Special thanks**

-ycsupernova

-Parkyeoja

-GitARMY

-Chika

-Himitsu

-Secret admire

-Miu960

-siscaMinstalove

-oneofsquids

-yehetmania

-hyeriPark

-kwekkengmui

-midsummernight99

-usuinoakay


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Characters

BTS JIMIN as PARK JIMIN (19)

BTS SUGA as MIN YOONGI (19) GS

BTS RAP MONSTER as MIN NAMJOON (20)

BTS JIN as KIM SEOKJIN (20)

BTS JUNGKOOK as JEON JUNGKOOK (19)

BTS V as KIM TAEHYUNG (19)

And some OCs

Have a happy time reading – my lovely friends~

" _Huh! Look at your clothes, and that pale face. You are embarrassing Jimin!"_

 _Yoongi lowers her head. Is that right? What's wrong with my clothes?_

" _And look at this house! Don't you know how to clean?! Huh! What a burden!"_

 _Yoongi hold in her tears. No she has to be strong._

 _ **I clean everyday, even if I am dead tired… I still clean! But I was really sick yesterday! I was really in pain yesterday… just yesterday…**_ _Yoongi wants to yell and tells her but she can't…_

' _ **Jimin…please come home…'**_

-Devil Will Go/VABshi-

"Why are you not saying anything? Huh!" Hyeri yells at Yoongi.

Please…stop yelling…my head hurts…

"Did you wonder around to find men? Huh! What a s***!"

No I'm not… JIMIN! PARK JIMIN!... Yoongi wants to yell out Jimin's name but she knows even if she loses her voice, **even if Jimin is here** … she know he will take Hyeri's side… **because Yoongi is nothing but someone who's carrying his child…**

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Hyeri pulls Yoongi's wrist and throw her onto the couch.

"Sto-stop." Yoongi manages to say, her head is throbbing and her stomach is growling.

"I don't like someone who doesn't listen to me! I am asking you, where did you go?"

She yells again… doesn't she know Yoongi is in pain… doesn't she know Yoongi is crying inside?...

"I…I…I went to my brother's house… yes. I went to Namjoon _Oppa_ 's house."

Hyeri looks at her and smirk.

"Oh… really?"

Yoongi nods. She doesn't look at her, she doesn't want to… looking at her will only add the pains in her… **there are too many bleeding opened scars inside** … Looking at Hyeri will only worsen it…

"I really went to Namjoon _oppa_ 's house"

Yoongi said but they are almost inaudible as her voice is shaking…she doesn't know why…she doesn't know what is pulling her from the urge to just yell back at that girl…she is scares…no! She is not scared of Hyeri…but…because she knows Jimin loves Hyeri, she doesn't want to hurt that girl…to be specific… **she doesn't want to hurt Jimin.**

"But…"

Hyeri grabs both of Yoongi's small shoulders roughly. Hyeri digs her sharp styled nails into Yoongi's pale skin and that makes her hisses…It hurts….

"…"

And yet… she doesn't say anything…really?...Yoongi doesn't say anything…because she know her tears will only betray her and fall…She doesn't want to look weak…she knows she is weak…but at **least she doesn't look weak.**

"Hey! Look at me burden girl!" Hyeri dig her nails even deeper.

Yoongi slowly looks up at her and she can see the devil in her. She smirks when she sees the tears in the corner of Yoongi's eyes.

"Huh! Hey, but before you go anywhere…"

Yoongi grabs the hem of her shirts tightly that her knuckles are turning white, she have to be strong, **tears please don't fall, just this time, please don't fall…**

"…"

"Make sure…to…clean…everything up! Do you understand!" She yells at Yoongi's face.

Yoongi bites her lower lip this time…

"Do you understand!" she digs her nails deeper.

"Aww!" It hurt too much that Yoongi can't control her voice anymore… **too much pain…**

"Hahaha. Why? Is it hurt?" Hyeri looks at her evilly.

Looking at Hyeri this close…Yoongi now understand why Jimin fall for this 'actor'…she is pretty with her big beautiful eyes…but it is a shame, her heart is not as pretty, not as beautiful as her eyes…

Cleak!

" _Omo_!" Hyeri pulls her hands and runs to the front door.

"Jimin _Oppa_! Why are you so late?"

JIMIN! Yoongi wants to yell…

"What are you doing here?" Yoongi hears Jimin's voice…that voice which she longs for…

"I want to cook for you, remember?"

"Ehrmm…" Jimin reply lazily.

Jimin sees a pair of boy's shoes on the rack. Who? He wonders.

"Who else is with you?"

"That burden girl." Hyeri says carelessly.

DEG!

 **Why am I like this?...** Jimin puts his palm on his chest.

" _Oppa_ let's get in."

Hyeri pulls Jimin inside.

Yoongi is still at the exact same spot as before, staring at the floor.

"Hey! What are doing? Go clean the kitchen!" Hyeri pushes Yoongi a bit and brings Jimin to sit with her.

Yoongi lowers her head and walk, no! she is not walking, she **is dragging her weak wooly legs** to the kitchen. Jimin…he doesn't care what happen to her, he doesn't care even if Hyeri orders her around, even if Hyeri yells at her, **he just don't care…**

"Hiks…" finally, that precious tears which she hold in with all her strength… **that tears which only show how weak she is, that tears finally fall…**

' _ **Jimin! help me…that girl, she yelled at me, she hurts me, Jimin!'**_

Yoongi sees the plates she used yesterday, the plate which she used to put Jimin's breakfast…which Jimin threw heartlessly…

"Hiks…" stop crying! Yoongi yells inside.

She starts cleaning up the kitchen…washing the dishes…moping the floor…

"Hiks…omma…" at time like this, she misses her mother.

After making sure that everything are clean and tidy, she sits at the dining table and starts pouring water into a glass…

'Grrrrww'

Yeah…she is hungry…she didn't eat anything after breakfast at the hospital…

"Melon…." She doesn't know herself, but without she realizes it, she just whispered 'melon'

"Yoongi-ah…" Oh! **Yoongi freezes at the sound of Jimin's voice.** She doesn't know what to do or how to act.

"…" Yeah, the best way is to keep silent and wait what he'll do next.

"Are you crying?"

Huh? Oh my GOD! Yoongi forgot to wipe her tears. She wipes them quickly.

"Here…"

Jimin put a black plastic bag on the table. What is this? Yoongi wonder.

"I bought melons…"

Yoongi looks at Jimin and at the melon which are already cut into dice shapes. How did he know Yoongi is craving for melon?

"How…" Yoongi said.

"I was feeling like eating it so I bought it just now, do you know how long did I wait for that fruit? Hahaha I was feeling stupid at my own self"

Yoongi stares at him, he is acting like nothing had happened and everything is just like how it used to be, with Jimin always laughing and teasing her. Should Yoongi feel happy? She is not sure herself.

"School…" Yoongi said.

"Huh huh huh! Don't say that word, I want to forget about it for a while. Oh my GOD! You don't know how much I suffered from studying."

He…Jimin… **Jimin is…acting weird** …he is back to the old Jimin or at least Yoongi thinks that Jimin is back to his old self.

"Jimin _Oppa_!" That's Hyeri, for your information.

"Oh Hyeri! You should go home, it's late." Jimin said.

"But, I promise to cook for you." Hyeri protests.

"No… Jungkook will get angry at you." Jimin said a bit more sternly.

"My brother is close with you, Jimin- _Oppa_. He wouldn't care if I stay at your house."

"No. I called Jungkook and he'll get you."

"What? That's not fair!"

'Ting'

"Oh! I think that's him"

Jimin rushes to open the door and reveals a very worried Jungkook.

"Where's Hyeri?" he said.

"Hyeri! Your brother is here." Jimin yells from the front door.

"I know, I know!" Hyeri yells back.

"Thanks for calling me bro." Jungkook taps Jimin's shoulder before he and Hyeri go inside the lift.

-Devil Will Go/VABshi-

"Hyeri! What are you doing at someone else's house at night?" Jungkook scolds his sister.

"What? You don't care about me anyway." She said.

"I was busy studying at school, how am I supposed to take care of you all the time? You are not a baby anymore."

"…"

Hyeri is frustrated.

"What are you doing at Jimin's house? Answer me!"

"…"

"Don't ever think of having any love relationship with him!"

"Huh! It is as if he'll fall for me. He already had someone he likes! And you know what? She is not me! But at least I want to try. I don't want to stop trying from getting his heart. I will kill for his love!"

Hyeri yells and runs away from his now shocked brother.

Jungkook sighs and runs after her. He knows his sister is head over hill for Jimin and she is not someone who will easily give up on something she wants.

"Sorry Hyeri… but **Jimin is not the one…** " Jungkook runs to find her, he doesn't want anything bad happens to his only sister and family.

-Devil Will Go/VABshi-

Jimin goes to the kitchen after he sent Hyeri to the front door. After making sure he is ready to face Yoongi, he sits at the dining table, in front of her. She doesn't look up at him as he sits, instead she keeps staring down at her lap. Jimin would be lying if he says he isn't hurt by that.

"Yoongi…"

"…"

"We need to talk"

"…"

"Listen, I…"

Jimin couldn't find the right word to describe how he feels right now.

"Yoongi…"

Now Yoongi looks at him with wet eyes, why? Why is she crying? Jimin thought.

"Jimin… I'm so sorry. Please forgive me…"

Jimin looks sadly at her.

"I am so sorry, **I know I am just a burden to you** , I know… I…" Yoongi bursts into tears…

"…"

"I promise to take a better care of your baby, I promise… so… please…hiks…don't hate me, **Jimin please don't hate me…** hiks"

"…"

When Jimin doesn't say anything, Yoongi stop talking. She smiles sadly and wipes her tears. There **is no use to cry and beg** , she thinks. She stands up and ready to leave the dining table.

"Sit!"

Jimin raises his voice and it makes Yoongi nervous. Slowly and carefully, she sits down…

"Do you have something to tell me?" Jimin suddenly asks.

Yoongi doesn't understand what is Jimin talking about and it makes her feel stupid, why? **Why can't she understand a bit?**

"The other day…where did you go?"

What do you mean? Jimin…

"Why didn't you tell me that **you are already belong to someone else**? Why didn't you tell me that you are not comfortable, that you feel lonely living with me?"

Jimin stops talking to fill his lungs with oxygen.

In the other hand, Yoongi is really confuses…what is Jimin talking about? That Yoongi belongs to someone else? Of course Yoongi belongs to her family right?.

"Do you know why did I ask Hyeri to leave?"

Yoongi shakes her head…she really doesn't understand anything. **Her headache is starting to torture her again…Jimin's question is more difficult than the Add Math question which she never tries to solve.**

"Stop it Yoongi! Stop acting! I know it all, where is that person?! Where did you hide him!? huh!"

Jimin starts yelling and he looks at Yoongi with his sharp glare. **Yoongi starts crying without any sound… Jimin is scary…** Jimin is really angry with me…but why? Stupid Min Yoongi!...Please brain…think! Think!

"Why are you crying?! Oh, so it is true? It is true that you are hiding him! where?"

Jimin starts walking around the house as if he is searching for something. Yoongi looks at him, we can see the **confusion and fears filling her…**

"Min Yoongi, where did you hide him?!" Jimin yells right on her face.

Yoongi shooks her head hardly that her long straight black hair is dancing. Her face is wet with tears and she is biting her lower lip to prevent any sob…and don't forget that **her body is shaking from the fears that Jimin gives her…**

"Why are shaking your head? Oh…so now you want to tell me that you are not saying anything? Hahaha do you think you can fool me? Did you forget something?!"

Yoongi bits her lower lip even more and it starts bleeding…but **she is too scared to feel the pain…**

"Hiks…Jimin…please stop…hiks"

Yoongi manages to say with her bloody lip.

"Stop? Why? Do you want to protect that person?!"

Yoongi shakes her head again…

"Hahaha I know it already Min Yoongi. I know…hahaha…I…hiks…I…hiks…"

 **Jimin…is…crying…** this is the first time Yoongi sees Jimin cry like this since…the cat incident…

"I know…hiks…"

Jimin fall on his knees infront of Yoongi…

" **Baby** …hiks…"

Jimin hugs her waist and hides his face on her stomach…

"Jimin…"

"I'm sorry…now please tell him to come out…I promise I'm not going to yell…" Jimin said.

"I don't understand…" Yoongi said.

"I'm not going to get angry at him…I promise…" Jimin said and hugs Yoongi's waist even tighter.

"I just don't like it when you bring someone else home…" he said again.

"I didn't bring anyone…" Yoongi answered.

"Min Yoongi! ...I promise…" Jimin raised his voice but soften it back when he realized Yoongi starts shaking.

"Jimin, I really didn't bring anyone…"

"Stop lying… I saw the shoes in front…they are boy's shoes and they are not mine…the only boy living here is me…"

 **Boy's shoes… in front… everything starts to connect with each other just like puzzles…**

"They are Namjoon oppa's shoes…" Yoongi mumbles.

DEG!

Jimin looks at her. Then hides his face on her stomach quickly when he realized his face become hotter, he is blushing.

 **Did I overreact?** Oh My God~ I'm so embarrassed… Jimin bites his lower lip. He is really embarrassed, he is more than sure that his face is as red as blood. Errggg! **He feels like diving into the deepest ocean and hide there forever…**

He remembers how he yelled and cried… Arrrrggg! Please just kill me! Jimin yelled inside.

Yoongi is trying to loosen Jimin's arms that are hugging her to see his face.

"Jimin?"

Errhhgg!

"No! Yoongi please let me stay like this for a while…"

"But-"

Yoongi is trying to tell Jimin that **she has headache and her legs are sore**. But **when she feels how Jimin hides his face on her stomach and how tight he puts his arm around her, she forgets about the pain.** Actually, there are some fears that linger inside her, she is confused about everything. What does Jimin means about the shoes and the person which he said Yoongi hided. She stops thinking when the sudden pains occur in her head, it is not like the pains she felt before, **and it is… throbbing her like some kind of needles…**

"Aww!"

Jimin looks up and sees **Yoongi is trying to hold in her pains** , he holds Yoongi when he feel Yoongi is about to fall.

"Yoongi, what's wrong?" he asked.

"My head…" she answered weakly.

Jimin helps her onto the couch as she sits on it. Jimin sits next to her and starts massaging her head.

"I'm so sorry…" Jimin whispers, he doesn't want to add Yoongi's pain with his voice.

Yoongi shakes her head and smiles weakly.

"You misunderstood, I didn't bring anyone home… those are Namjoon oppa's shoes. He lends them to me. I really didn't bring anyone home, not even a girlfriend…" Yoongi tells him. That shoes are belong to Namjoon, when he brought her to the hospital yesterday, he didn't brought her shoes so he lends her his when she decided to go home-Jimin home.

" **I'm so sorry…** "

"You shouldn't ask Hyeri to leave… I feel guilty now, she is your girlfriend."

HUH!

It is Jimin turns to be confuse, it seems like **tonight will be full of confusion…**

"Girlfriend?"

Yoongi nods.

"What? Hyeri? That girl? No way!" Jimin said and again Yoongi is confuses. Told you it will be a night full of confusion~

"But-"

"She is not my girlfriend Yoongi…" Jimin said.

"But, the other day… I saw… you and Hyeri… in an empty class at school…" Yoongi said.

"Huh? How did you see us, or… did you went to school?" I don't know how to say this but I told you, **THE CONFUSION NIGHT!**

"I-"

"Yoongi did you went to school and see us?" Jimin asks impatiently.

"I went to school to meet Miss Norigah."

"Oh-"

"Oh My God, I'm going to faint" Jimin rubs his head.

"So do you mean, you went to school and saw us? And…and…"

"Yes. I saw the two of you."

"…" Jimin become speechless.

"And Jimin…" Yoongi said, almost whispering. **She puts her head on his shoulder and thankful when Jimin didn't pushes her like what he did in the taxi at the night when Yoongi needs his warmness more than anything.**

" **I didn't wonder around to find men… I was really sick yesterday…** "

And once again…THE CONFUSION NIGHT everyone…

"I am not that kind of girl Jimin. **I almost died** yesterday and…" Yoongi was about to say- **and you're not there, Jimin**. But she didn't say it.

"And… Fortunately, Namjoon oppa came and brought me to the hospital and I have to stay there for the night and…"

Yoongi stops talking when suddenly **Jimin brings his arms to slide around her small waist and puts his head on top of her.**

"The doctor only let me went home this afternoon. But **Jimin, don't worry your baby is safe…** "

Jimin brings her into a very tight hug and buried his face at the crook of her neck.

"I swear… everything that I said is true… you can call my brother to make sure of it"

And again, Jimin didn't say anything he just keep silent and hug her tightly. **Yoongi feels warm in his embrace and she wants it to stay like this longer than anything. Yoongi hugs him back and breath in Jimin's scent.**

But… what is this? This warm things which is wetting her shoulder… **Jimin is crying?...**

"Yoongihhh…" Yoongi swears her heart is shaking like crazy.

"I want to tell you something…" Yoongi swallows her saliva.

" **Hyeri-is-NOT-my-girlfriend"**

To be continued….

Wahhhhh….. So I want to ask you all if you are okay with content like kissing? Or Sleeping in one bed. (Okay not sleeping like what you think) 'Just sleep'? And I'm sorry I can't write further than kissing… T.T I just can't…. sobs. I know I supposed to study for the test which is on Tuesday but this story is keeping me from my text books…..

Sorry for all the grammar mistakes and typos. I will improve my writing skill…

Special thanks for all the lovely readers, reviewer, PM-er, Favorite-r and follower

Reviews are always appreciated by me. Hehehe

Okay everyone! Click Next…


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY! CHECK OUT MY LOVELY BEST FRIEND'S BLOG -prinseduardo99. She is doing cover for any songs that you request and if you are searching for any songs (Korean, Indonesian, English) with guitar chords, please write your request in her blog comment box.** **!**

CHAPTER 10

A/N: I have to republish this chapter because there were some really serious/funny typos before. I'm so sorry. –Bow-

 **Characters**

BTS JIMIN as PARK JIMIN (19)

BTS SUGA as MIN YOONGI (19) GS

BTS RAP MONSTER as MIN NAMJOON (20)

BTS JIN as KIM SEOKJIN (20)

BTS JUNGKOOK as JEON JUNGKOOK (19)

BTS V as KIM TAEHYUNG (19)

And some OCs

Happy reading time, my lovely friends…..

 _And again, Jimin didn't say anything he just keep silent and hug her tightly._ _ **Yoongi feels warm in his embrace and she wants it to stay like this longer than anything. Yoongi hugs him back and breath in Jimin's scent.**_

 _But… what is this? This warm things which is wetting her shoulder…_ _ **Jimin is crying?...**_

" _Yoongihhh…" Yoongi swears her heart is shaking like crazy._

" _I want to tell you something…" Yoongi swallows her saliva._

" _ **Hyeri-is-NOT-my-girlfriend"**_

-Devil Will Go/VABshi-

"Hyeri-is-NOT-my-girlfriend" Jimin says the words one by one to make sure Yoongi hears them all clearly.

 **Tub! Tub!**

Yeah. That is the sound of Yoongi's heart beat.

"Yoongihhh~" Jimin calls her name.

And **that doesn't lessen the crazy beating of her heart, instead it only make it worse.** She only pry and hope that Jimin doesn't hear them.

" **Yoongi-ah….Jeongmal mianhae…I'm so sorry…** "

"Ji-Jimin-ah…" Yoongi hugs him tighter.

" **I know I was a fool, I shouldn't leave you alone…** hiks… **I shouldn't let you suffer alone…** I'm sorry…hiks…I'm so sorry…" Jimin starts crying again. **This side is new to Yoongi, he never know Jimin could be this weak too…**

"I am a coward…I was too afraid to face you…"

"Jimin…"

"I know I was a fool to get angry at you…I was a fool Yoongi…"

"Stop saying that…" Yoongi said.

"No… **I was thinking too much about my pride, my ego and my selfish self that I get angry at you…I get angry at you for making me looked stupid…** "

'What are you talking about Jimin?...' Yoongi thinks.

" **The me which was full of ego thought that you dropped my pride for crying and screaming like crazy in front of the crowd…I think that you actually mean to make me looked stupid…to embarrass me…** "

"Jimin are you talking about…" Yoongi asks, she finally gets it.

"Hiks…I'm sorry..."

"Are you talking about the rainy night?" Yoongi asks again.

"I get angry at you that night…" Jimin says.

Yoongi can't control the storming tears which she tried to hold in and which are already running down her face…

"Hiks…hiks…" she wants to say something but the sobs prevent her from talking.

"I'm sorry…hiks" Jimin says, he feels stupid for crying. But **he feels too guilty to think about his pride as a man.**

" **You are mean! You left me alone! Don't you know that I was really in need of you? When I was trying to ask for some warmness, as if you didn't see how cold I was, you pushed me away. But I didn't think much of it, I thought you was just stressed about school…** But!...But…hiks…" She can't continue as she is crying too much... **the memory of the rainy night is starting to flash in her mind, how Jimin dragged her forcefully into the taxi, how Jimin pushed her away when she was dying from coldness…and the sorrowful breakfast…she remembers them all…**

 **She** pulls away from Jimin's embrace and **starts hitting him.**

"…" Jimin isn't able to say anything. He just let Yoongi hits him, **she is too weak. The hits don't even hurt…**

"Hiks…when you threw away…hiks…"

"…" Jimin knows what Yoongi means… he remembers it all…

" **When you threw away your breakfast, I knew you hate me, I knew you feel burdened with me, I know you choose Hyeri over me** , I…Hiks." Yoongi stops talking and looks deeply into Jimin's wet eyes.

"I knew **I was nothing to you…** " She said which come as a whisper, but Jimin was able to hear them.

Jimin holds both of her hands to stop her from hitting him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" Jimin keeps saying, he **knows just by saying sorry wouldn't erase the pains that he drew in her…** he brings Yoongi into his embrace once again.

"Hiks…hiks…" Yoongi cannot stop sobbing.

"Yoongi…I might be angry with you but… **don't ever think that I hate you, that I never care about you,..and…that you are nothing to me…** " Jimin whispers right into her ears.

"Hiks…what am I to you then?...hiks…a maid?...hiks…just someone who's carrying your child?" Yoongi asks, she wants to yell them out but she doesn't have the strength left.

 **Jimin felt the 'pang' in his heart** as she throws out how she feels,

'Yoongi…I must be really mean to you for you to think like that…'

" _ **You are my best friend**_ …Yoongi…" Jimin said.

' **Just friend…** hahaha…stupid Min Yoongi… **why do you even think of something bigger? Park Jimin is just your friends…** ' Yoongi hears the voice in her head.

"Let's sleep…I'm too tired…" Yoongi whispers and she waits for Jimin answer.

"Eum…let's sleep." He said before carrying Yoongi into his bedroom.

Yoongi puts her arms tightly around his neck and buries her head onto his chest. Jimin smiles **, at least Yoongi is not angry anymore…although she might still hate him…**

He puts Yoongi gently on the bed and pulls the cover to her chest. He can clearly see the baby bump and he caresses it lovingly before he decides to leave for the couch where he sleeps since Yoongi moved in.

"Jimin…" Yoongi whispers weakly.

"Eum?" Jimin walks closer to her.

" **Melon…** "

Errrgggh! Can I bite her? Jimin thinks, **she is too cute…**

"Okay…wait I'll get it." Jimin runs to the kitchen with a smile on his lips.

Yoongi breathe in deeply and out to calm herself.

" **Baby…do you miss Appa? Hiks…me too** " Yoongi said to her baby bump.

.

.

.

.

DEG!

Jimin stands behinds the door, he was about to go in but when he hears Yoongi talking to her stomach, he is paralyzed.

"Yoongi…"

"Hahaha…Hiks… **Appa is not angry with me anymore** …hiks are you happy? You are not angry with me too right? Hiks… **He looked cute when he cried** hahaha…hiks… **baby…stop hurting me…do you hate me? I promise to leave you and Appa alone after this…please stop hurting me…I do love you…"**

Jimin can still hears Yoongi's voice. **His tears are already falling down and wetting his face.**

"Yoongi, here's the melon…" Jimin forces a smile and sits on the bed, next to Yoongi.

"Thank you." Yoongi thanks him and starts digging in.

"Yoongi…does the baby hurt you?" Jimin asks.

"No. I think **the baby will be a good child.** " Yoongi answers.

"Yoongi…" Jimin takes the plate and put it on the table which is beside the bed.

"Eum?" Yoongi looks at him.

 **Cup!**

Yoongi's small eyes are wide opened. Did **Jimin, just…Kissed her…forehead**?

Jimin smiles and cups her head with his warm hands.

 **Cup! Right cheek…**

Tub! Tub! Tub!

 **Cup! Left cheek…**

Tub! Tub! Tub!

 **Cup! Nose…**

Yoongi is blushing so hard…

 **TUB! TUB!**

She thinks her heart will come out of her chest!

 **Cup!** Where?

Just under her lips… **so close…**

..9….10!

(0 **/** 0)

Adgjkzxqrtybv!

Wahhhh!

Yoongi doesn't know how to react or what to do…

 **Park Jimin is…..Kissing her! On the lips!**

She can feel that full lips dancing on her own,

What should I do? Should I push him? or…or…or… No! Aww! My head!...

'Pukk!'

Jimin hold her when he feels Yoongi isn't moving anymore or even breathing anymore?

"Yoongi! Yoongi!"

Seriously? **Yoongi just faint**?

"YOONGI!" Jimin shakes her body to bring back her consciousness.

After a few minutes, thankfully, Yoongi wakes up.

(0 **/** 0) **she is still as red as tomatoes…**

Before Jimin can say anything, she lies down quickly and covers her entire body with blanket.

"Yoongi?" Jimin shakes her.

Jimin decides to sleep at the bedroom tonight, he isn't really sure what it is but, he just doesn't want to be away from Yoongi.

After eating a slice of melon, which he was craving for, he lied next to her.

"Yoongi…I don't know what it is but…"

Jimin lied on his side so that he is facing Yoongi.

" **Everytime I am next to you…I have to control my heartbeat, because your presence make me nervous. Every time the thought of you with other boy come to my mind…I feel anger surrounding myself…** "

Jimin sigh, Yoongi must have fallen asleep. He thinks.

 **He touches his lips** and curses himself, **why can't he control himself?**

" **I wonder…if…best friend feel like this with each other?...** " Jimin mumbles, before he decides to leave the reality and dive into the dreamland…

-Devil Will Go/VABshi-

"Errgg~"

Yoongi pushes away the blanket from her body and stretches her sore body.

'woosh'

Yoongi froze! Did someone just moved on the bed? But she is alone, don't tell her…

"Arrgghhhh!" Yoongi screams.

'What is Park Jimin 'Pabo' doing in my (Jimin's) bed?!' Yoongi thinks.

"Pabo! Pabo! Pabo!" Yoongi said as she tries to pushes Jimin out of bed which she completely fall to because of the difference weight between them.

"Erggghh~ Yongihhh"

Tub! Tub! Tub!

Yoongi feels her un-normal heartbeat again.

' _Yoongi…'_

 _Forehead… cheeks… nose… l-li-lips!_

So… it was not a dream! She and that Idiot…

Yoongi stops thinking when Jimin suddenly puts his palm on her forehead.

TUB! TUB! TUB!

"Yoongi? Are you sick?" Huhuhu… even his voice successes to drive her crazy.

"N-no!" Yoongi denies.

She is not sick but…

'Why am I hot? I am blu-blushing?' Yoongi thinks.

Before Jimin can says anything, she runs as fast as she can into the bathroom, well she has to be careful, she is five months pregnant, remember?

To be continued…

-Blushing non-stop-

Sorry for any grammar mistakes and typos.

-Review, PM, Favorite, Follow are always appreciated.

 **Special thanks** for all the lovely readers, reviewer, PM-er, Favorite-r and follower. You really make my day! Fighting everybody!

-Guest

-Prasetyo Hestina845

-Kyuminsimple0713

-Oreobox

-DellryannaV

-sizukataza

-ycsupernova

-Parkyeoja

-GitARMY

-Chika

-Min Ki ARMY

-Himitsu

-Secret admire

-Miu960

-siscaMinstalove

-oneofsquids

-yehetmania

-hyeriPark

-kwekkengmui

-midsummernight99

-usuinoakay


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

"Arrrhhhggg! Park Jimin Pabo!" Yeah, you know whose voice is it. Min Yoongi.

The girl is trying to push Jimin out of the bed…with her legs.

"Nghh~" Oh my gosh! Jimin is lucky because the other is pregnant or Yoongi could just smack him down.

"Yah!" Yoongi shakes him even hard.

A smirk appeared on her face and she looks at Jimin with a sharp eyes. The look she wore right now is no different than the look that crazy killer always had on.

With a slow movement she grabs both of Jimin's shoulder so that he cannot move. With an even slow movement, she puts her lips close to his ear. She smirks wider if that even possible because she already had a big smirk on her face.

"Yahh! Park Jimin!"

Jimin wakes up immediately when the loud voice stormed into his ear like tsunami.

"Awww!" he rubs his right ear because for God sake, it hurt so much.

Yoongi just yells into his ear!

Jimin is rubbing his ear way too fast that Yoongi thinks he is really in so much pain. Did she yell too loud? What if something bad happen to Jimin's ear?

"Aw! It hurt, oh! I think I can't hear anything!" Jimin starts groaning.

Yoongi looks concerned.

"Yoongi…Help me." Jimin pleas painfully.

Yoongi looks at him with wide eyes if that is possible with her small eyes. She feels guilty and afraid of what she had done.

"Yoongi." Jimin takes her hand and pulls her until she is sitting on his lap.

"Yahh! Pabo! Pabo! Pabo!" Yoongi starts giving Jimin hits on his body and perhaps some on his face. Each hit is accompany with a very loud and clear 'Pabo!'.

"Aw! Yoongi calm down!" Jimin said.

Yoongi stops hitting and get up from his lap quickly. What is he doing? She thinks.

"You, crazy Park Pabo Jimin!" Yoongi said before running out of the bedroom.

Jimin stares at her small back as she lefts the room. What's wrong with that girl? He thinks.

First, she yelled into my ear, second she hit me and next she called me 'pabo'?

.

.

.

.

.

-Devil Will Go/VABshi-

.

.

.

.

"I'm home~"

"Namjoon!"

Namjoon is greeted by a really happy woman as he enters the front door of a house. The house which he left years ago.

He smiled sweetly as his mother hugs him tightly to the point where he thinks he could not breathe.

"Thanks God, you're back."

Namjoon knows his mother is crying.

"Omma…"

"Hmm?~"

"I'm tired."

"Oh, really?"

"Hmm."

"Alright. Rest in your room."

Namjoon pulls off from his mother's hug and walks upstairs into his room. Oh how he misses the feeling that the house brings to him.

"Oh!"

Namjoon is shocked to see how his room does not change at all. The bed is not moved even an inch.

.

.

.

.

-Devil Will Go/VABshi-

.

.

.

.

Jimin decided to out and find Yoongi when he could not figure out what is wrong with her.

"Yoongi." Jimin calls her.

He searches everywhere, but Min Yoongi is nowhere to be found.

"Min Yoongi!" Jimin calls become louder.

He starts panicking, where could Yoongi be? What if she is kidnapped?

"Min Yoongi!"

Jimin takes his jacket and decided to find her outside.

'PAK!'

"Aww!" Jimin rubs his lower back, he bumped into someone and he fall on his butt.

"Are you okay?" A male's voice asking him.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Jimin answers, a bit rude.

"Jimin!"

Jimin looks up and sees Yoongi running toward him.

"Yoongi!"

Yoongi helps him onto his foots and bows.

"I apologize for him." Yoongi said forcing Jimin to lower his head with her hand.

"No, it's okay." The boy said.

"By the way, I'm Kim Taehyung. I'm new here." The boy says and smiles. He has that box smiles that looks cute.

"Oh, Nice to meet you and welcome. I'm Min Yoongi." Yoongi smiles at him and lifts her hand.

Jimin can feel his face starts to heat up when 'that Tea-boy' shakes her hand.

"We live here." Yoongi points to Jimin's apartment's door.

"Oh, really? Next door is mine." Taehyung says excitedly.

"Wahh, really?" Yoongi smiles brightly.

"And you are…" Taehyung looks at Jimin.

"Park Jimin." he says coldly.

"Oh, are you two living together?" Taehyung asks again.

Jimin puts his arm around Yoongi's shoulder and smiles brightly at Taehyung.

"Yeah, we're living together and she is preg-"

'PUKK!'

"Aww!" Jimin rubs his sore stomach, Yoongi just elbowed him.

"Yeah, I'm living temporary at his house. Hehehe" Yoongi says and laugh forcefully.

"So…are you two…"

Taehyung brings his index fingers together.

"Well, ye-" Jimim was about to say 'well, yes.' But interrupted by Yoongi.

"No! We are not! We are just best friends. Yeah, he is my childhood friend." Yoongi says and she receives a –what the hell- look from Jimin.

"Wuu~ an available sweet girl next door~" Taehyung sing song.

Jimin looks at him with so much hatred showing on his face.

"Yah!" Yoongi suddenly shouts then regrets it when she realizes she just shouts at someone she just meets.

"I'm okay, it looks like we are the same age though, am I right? I'm nineteen." Taehyung drops the honorific.

"Really? we are nineteen too." Yoongi says excitedly and she drops the honorific too.

Jimin stares at Taehyung more too long that Taehyung looks at him and makes a questioning face. Jimin does not stop staring instead he keeps on staring with his two sharp eagle eyes to the point where Taehyung thinks he is going to penetrate a hole on his forehead.

"Ji-Jimin! let's get in." Yoongi says and tries to pull Jimin into the house.

"See you soon, Taehyung-ah…bye…" Yoongi says before she closes the door.

.

.

.

.

-Devil Will Go/VABshi-

.

.

.

.

"Eat a lot, Namjoon-ah~"

Namjoon smiles at the middle-aged woman and takes a glance at a man sitting beside her.

"Where have you been?" The man in front of Namjoon finally speaks after a long silence.

But the man does not even bother to look at him as he speaks and it gives a bit of pains to him, knowing that his own father does not care about his presence. He looks at his mother who then nods with a smile pasted on her face.

"I-I joined an underground rap group. In Seoul."

He sure is nervous after six months of no conversation with him. he can see how his mother hold his father's hand, perhaps to calm him down, Namjoon thinks.

"Without telling us? I thought I have lost the only son I have."

DEG!

Perhaps… it means that his father is actually concerned about him. He looks at him once again and this time… he does not keep his eyes away from him. He is looking at him.

"Abboji…"

The father and son eyes found each other and they stay like that for a long time until Namjoon bursts into tears and let his heart do what it had been longing for. He hugs his father and cries in his embrace. He had been a disobedient and disrespectful son.

"Abboji. Please forgive me." He puts all of his heart in it.

The middle-aged man does not say anything but Namjoon is sure he has been forgiven because of the way his father pats his back gently. Oh how he misses home and his family. He had been away for a long time.

But there is something empty… Yoongi.

"There, there. Stop now before I fall asleep. Hahaha" his mother is laughing but Namjoon would be lying if he says he does not see the tears in the corner of her eyes.

Namjoon sits at his previous sit and smiles at both of his parents.

"I miss Yoongi…" his mother says out of the blue.

"Erm!" His father clears his throat.

"Oh! You do not know it Namjoonie. Right?" she asks.

Dub! Dub!

Namjoon does not know how to answer such question. Should he tell them about it?

"No. I don't, where is that kid?" But in the end he is not able to tell them the truth.

"We were shocked too when she said she got a scholarship to study in the US. I am so proud of her." She explains.

Namjoon tries so hard to hide his face from them. He does not want them to notice his expression. He does not want to disappoint his mother who looks so happy.

"But she never calls home since she went to the US five month before. Does she calls you Namjoonie?"

DEG!

Not even call, I even meet her, I even watched her suffer, I even hugged her, I even cried with her… Namjoon wants to tell them so bad but he remember Yoongi's begging face, how she begged to not tell anybody about 'it'.

"No." a short answer from him.

"I must be missing her too much, I even saw someone who looked like her or was it my thought playing with me?"

HUH?

Perhaps… the one his mother said who looked like Yoongi is actually Yoongi? If so… what about Yoongi? What did she do? Namjoon cannot help but to worry about his beloved sister.

.

.

.

.

-Devi Will Go/VABshi-

.

.

.

.

"Min Yoongi! Focus!"

Yoongi did not expect it to be like this. She thought it would bring a good feeling to her. She thought studying with your crush will feel like heaven. BUT! This is nothing like heaven, this is like hell. This is weekend but why does she has to study non-stop? They have been studying from 4 a.m and now is almost time for lunch but from the looks on Jimin's face it seems like they will be studying more.

"Jimin… I'm tired…" Yoongi sighs.

"Yah! all you have been doing is complain and sighed. Stop protesting and start solving the question already." Jimin says.

"But-"

"Here. Do question number two. I'll cook for lunch." Jimin pushes the paper to her and gets up to make lunch.

Yoongi looks at his back with an are-you-kidding-me face, because for goodness sake, Jimin never cooked before as long as she knew. She looks at the question Jimin asked her to do and it does not take long for her forehead to meet the hard table. Really? Jimin must be kidding, he knows I hate Add Math and yet he still give me this kind of question? Yoongi grabs her pencil and takes a deep breath.

"Let's start the war!" she yells loudly and starts her fight with the Add Math warrior which will never make friends with her.

"Yoongi Fighting!" Jimin yells from the kitchen and chuckles. As a result he gets a 'I'll ripe your mouth!' from Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

'Tick Tock! Tick Tock!

30 minutes already passed.

"Arrhggggggg!"

Jimin is lucky because he already put a bowl of super hot soups on the table before the hulk like creaming voice almost make his organs jumped out of their place, okay it is too much but the creaming voice sound too much like a monster than a human.

Hahaha Yoongi must be suffering. He gave her Add Math question on purpose because he knows Yoongi will take a long time solving them. And it will give him enough time to prepare everything.

"Huh." He smiles when he sees all are ready and he only need Yoongi to be here to make it perfect.

Jimin tip-toes to the living room where the two of them have been studying from 4 a.m this morning because, heol! Exam is in two weeks! And Yoongi only master 60% of Add Math. Well, she is doing well in the other subject but Add Math.

He could see her struggles to answer the question by the way she is rubbing her forehead way too harsh.

"You look like someone who just lost their house. Hahaha" Jimin says and it successes to make Yoongi turns her head to his direction. She must be in too much stress, her face looks like it has lost its colour.

"Arggg! Sob…sob…" Yoongi starts sobbing.

"Hey. Hey. What's wrong?" Jimin know what is not right but decided to ask. And he should have not do it because it just makes her sobbing harder.

"Yoongi… it's okay. You'll get it… you are just-"

"Hiks. Just idiot." Yoongi starts hitting his head.

Okay , Jimin has to stop before she hurts herself. He already familiar with her up and down emotions, doctor already informed him about it. It is normal for pregnant woman.

Ever since they starts studying like crazy two weeks ago which means Jimin is no longer staying at school, Yoongi had been having up and down with her emotion. One moment she said she will fall in Add Math and a second after she will say Add Math will never kill her.

"No, of course not. You are just hungry!" Jimin continues and pulls Yoongi into the kitchen.

Yoongi cries even hard when she sees what Jimin had been preparing.

Cake.

Banner.

Candles.

Flowers.

Dim light.

Card.

And Foods…

"Why?" Jimin asks, he is not sure if Yoongi likes or hates what he had prepared.

"What is this?" Yoongi asks as she sits on the chair.

Jimin does not answer, instead, he points to the banner he hung over the kitchen entry.

.

.

"LET'S DO OUR BEST! WE'LL ACE THE EXAM!"

.

.

"Let's blow the candles!" Jimin pushes the cake to Yoongi.

.

.

"YOONGI'LL KILL THE ADD MATH!"

.

.

Yoongi bursts into laughter. Jimin is really something. She thinks.

"Here. Make a wish." Make a wish, he said?

Yoongi decided to just do it.

"Yeah~!" Jimin cheers after Yoongi blows the candles.

"Let's eat!" Yoongi says and starts digging in.

Jimin looks at her and smiles sincerely.

"What is your wish?" He asks.

"Nothing!" Yoongi answers.

And again Jimin smiles sincerely.

.

.

.

.

-Devil Will Go/VABshi-

.

.

.

.

"Namjoonie oppa?"

Namjoon gets up from the bed when Yoongi's voice from the other side of the line greets him.

"Oh. Yoongi, Oppa will visit you tomorrow." He says right to the point.

"Really? don't forget to buy melon!" Yoongi voice sounds exited and it makes Namjoon smiles happily.

"Okay. But in return, you have to cook for me." Oh how he misses Yoongi's cooking.

"Okay. Okay. Oh. Gotta go. Bye."

'Tut. Tut. Tut'

"Bye…"

.

.

.

.

-Devil Will Go/VABshi-

.

.

.

.

"Who was it?"

"Namjoonie Oppa."

Jimin looks at her with an unread expression.

"Why?"

Jimin shakes his head and smiles bitterly. Yoongi knows something must be bothering him but she does not have the courage to ask more.

"Uwh-"

Jimin is vomiting-again.

Yoongi follows him and sees him at the sink. He trying to throw everything out of his stomach but nothing comes out.

"Jimin?"

"Sigh. Yoongi… perhaps the baby is angry at me." He said.

"Yes?"

"But I'm glade though. Because I am able to feel what you feel. Hehe."

HUH?

If people could see through other person mind, Jimin would be able to see the BIG '?' inside of her mind.

'Just what the hell is he talking about?'

'KNOCK! KNOCK!'

.

.

.

To be continued…

.

.

-Devil Will Go/VABshi-

.

.

-Sorry for all the grammars mistakes and Typos. I'll improve in writing.

~Thank you for reviewing, PM-ing, favouring, following and reading Devil Will Go! *spreading hearts* (and waiting for my late updated. T.T sorry)

.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Sorry for the late update, I know all of my lovely friends are waiting. I will update again this week.

-So sorry for all of the typos and grammar mistakes, I'll improve in writing-

Thank you for reviewing, favoring, PM-ing, following and reading Devil Will Go.

.

.

.

.

-Devil Will Go/VABshi-

.

.

.

.

'KNOCK! KNOCK!' someone is knocking on their door.

Jimin looks at Yoongi as if he is saying 'I'll get it' and surprisingly Yoongi understands and nods.

'cleck'

"Hello! Oh where is Yoongi?"

Jimin looks at the boy who is standing in front of him with his box smile.

"Taehyung!" Yoongi sounds exited.

What? When did Yoongi came here? Did not Jimin told her to wait inside?

"Hai Yoongi!"

Oh my, that alien weirdo just completely ignores Jimin and 'Holds 'his' Yoongi's hand!'. Jimin bites his lower lips to stop himself from killing that kid now and there. And what with Yoongi's face? Does she looks more… livelier? Errgg! Calm down Park Jimin!

"Wahh Yoonie, you look tired!" That's Taehyung FYI.

"Ohhh really? sobs… sobs… T.T" Yoongi starts sobbing.

Jimin who is still trying to calm himself hears Yoongi's sobs and rushes to the living room. Seriously? It was not even a minute since that alien came and Yoongi is already sobbing.

"Uhh… sorry…" Taehyung said guiltily.

"Yoongi. What's wrong?" Jimin asks. He sits beside her and rubs circle on her back.

Yoongi shakes her head and hugs…..KIM TAEHYUNG!

Jimin looks at them and the looks in his eyes is no other than anger. How stupid he is, why does he even bother to prepare that special event for Yoongi when all Yoongi did is giving him some sort of pain?

"Ehem!" Jimin clears his throat.

The two teenagers pull away from each other and change their sweet smile. If people don't know much they will think they are lovers. Or maybe they really are? At least that what is playing in someone's mind?

"I'm so sorry, hahaha, I am just stressed" – Yoongi.

"Hahaha"- Taehyung.

'Stop laughing! There is nothing funny about stressed!'

"By the way, how are you going to sit for the exam? I mean, you don't go to school. Are you taking a private exam?" Taehyung asks.

FYI, Taehyung happened to be in the same school as Jimin (and Yoongi) and he had join the 'study-group' a day after they found out they were going to the same school.

"Yeah, sort of. Hahaha" Yoongi answers.

"Ohhh, why?" Taehyung asks.

"I told you, I hate crowded place." Yoongi answers or more to lie.

"But-" Taehyung was going to continue asking when Jimin interrupts him.

"But you are asking too much, let's starts." Jimin says coldly.

Taehyung pouts and takes out his books. He would be lying if he says he does not realises how sharp Jimins gaze is. It is not like they are lovers but why does Jimin's auras change every time he tries to get closer to Yoongi, she is not his girlfriend.

"Yoongi, here solve this question." Jimin pushes a paper with an add math question he had prepare himself on it.

Yoongi sighs but takes it anywhere, she has to pass, no, she has to get perfect score!

"And as for you… " Jimin is talking to Taehyung. "an English Essay."

Yup! Taehyung weakness is English. If Yoongi only masters 60% of Add Math, then Taehyung only masters 30% of English. He is really bad at English that even his English teacher almost, let me repeat, 'almost' give up on teaching him.

"Doe ben-nifi-to ohp sos-soc-so-…" Tehyung is struggling to pronounce what had been written on the paper.

"The benefits of social networking." Huuh… fortunately Yoongi comes into rescue.

"Yoongi, start doing your work." Jimin scolds her.

"Yah! She was helping me." Taehyung scolds Jimin for scolding Yoongi.

"Start writing already." Jimin scolds him back. What is this? A debate, no, a scolding competition?

Taehyung is sweating like crazy and so does Yoongi. Oh how much does Taehyung whishes that he is the one that was given the Add Math question because, well, 'ehem' he is 'ehem' good at it?

While in the other hand, Yoongi is taking glace now and then at Taehyung because… well, she is better in English than Add Math.

She looks at Jimin who is… she is not sure what is he doing but she thinks Jimin is drawing? Well from the way his hand moves, Yoongi is more than sure that Jimin is not writing. He doesn't need to study because his scores are perfect in every subject but still, he should not be too confident. Right?

"Yoongi, what is 'mandu' in English?" Taehyung asks and that is success to bring Yoongi back to reality.

"Oh? What?" Yoongi asks.

"'Mandu'" he repeats.

Yoongi is thinking for a while but it is not because she doesn't know the meaning in English but what does 'mandu' has to do with social networking?

"'Mandu' is dumpling, d-u-m-p-l-i-n-g." Yoongi answers complete with the spelling.

"D-u-m-p-l-i-n-g, dam-peu-ling" Taehyung repeats.

Yoongi's mouth makes an O shape.

"Errgggg… you make me want to bite you Tae-ah." Yoongi giggles before she pulls both of Taehyung's cheeks with both of her index fingers and thumbs.

"Hahahahaha… really? dumpeuling…"

"Hahaha… kiyoptaaa…"

"You too kawaiiii…"

"No! Taehyung don't bite my nose…"

DEG!

"Is this your nose? Hahaha… aww sorryyyy…"

TUB! TUB! TUB!

"I said don't bite my nose!"

"Hahaha… it's tickle… Yoongi… no… hahaha"

PAKKK!

Both Yoongi and Taehyung fall silent neither is brave enough to open their mouths.

"Are you going to study or not?! If not then you can leave!" Jimin is angry.

"Ji-"

"Shut up Yoongi." Taehyung stands up and gathers his books.

"Tae-"

"Yoongi! Sit down!" Jimin looks at her with his sharps eyes.

"Don't yell at her!" Taehyung looks at Jimin with an even sharps gaze.

"Do you want me to show you the way out?" Jimin asks, more to asking Taehyung to leave.

"Don't hurt Yoongi." Taehyung says coldly before he disappears to the front door.

PAKK!

Yoongi runs to the bathroom and slams the door before locking herself inside.

"Hiks…" Yoongi's first tear falls.

She hugs her stomach protectively….

'He is angry'

'He is angry'

'He is angry'

'He is angry'

"Aww!"

She hugs her stomach even tight when a sudden pain occurs.

'Both of you are angry with me'

'The both of you'

'Are angry with me…'

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin puts his palm on his chest…

'What had I done… '

He looks around and sees the questions Yoongi was solving.

'Park Jimin what had you done…'

The anger that was surrounding him is disappearing.

'Yoongi…'

Jimin falls on his knees.

'Why am I like this…'

He bites his lower lip.

'I hate myself…'

"Aww!"

Jimin hears Yoongi moans in pain. He rushes to the bathroom and was about to open it when…

'Tell me why~ Moroejoga why~' –His ringtone.

He decides to pick up the phone and settles things out with Yoongi later.

"Hello?" he picks up without looking at the caller ID.

"Tonight?"

"But-"

"Well, no I am not going anywhere."

"Hyung?"

"Appa?"

"I-"

"Okay… yes… you can come over tonight"

"Take care… Omma."

'Pip'

Jimin hangs up. He falls on his butt on the cold floor.

'What should I do…'

'And most important, what do I do with Yoongi?...'

He stands up with the energy he has and decides to try and 'apologies'.

'Knock, knock'

"Yoongi…"

When there is no answer from her Jimin is more than sure that Yoongi must be afraid of him. He leans his back on the door and slides down till he is sitting with his back on the door.

He smiles when he hears Yoongi's breathing.

"Sorry…"

Tes.

This is not like him, why is he crying?

"S-sorry.." his voice is shaking for holding in his tears.

"Huh… huh…" His breaths become heavy.

"Please… huh… huh…" he is struggling to let airs fill his lungs.

"Yoongihh… huh… huh… hurt…"

.

.

.

.

.

'Jimin is crying…'

Somehow, Yoongi can feel Jimin's warm body even with the door between them.

'What's wrong? He has difficulty breathing?'

Yoongi puts her ear on the door.

"Yoongihh… huh… huh… hurt…"

What's happening to Jimin?

"Jimin?"

Yoongi stands up and ready to open the door. She can hear Jimin is standing up too. Without a second thought, she opens the door and is bring into a very warm hug.

"Hiks… Yoongihh… hiks…"

Jimin is… crying. Shouldn't she is the one who's suppose to cry? Why…

"Help me… hiks…"

"I don't know what to do… hiks… "

Jimin…

Yoongi pulls off from Jimin to look at him.

'Wet face'

'pale lips'

'Scared eyes'

She forgets about what happens before, she is focusing on Jimin.

"Why?"

Jimin hugs her again.

"I hate… hiks"

Yoongi's fronting, Hate? Hate what?

Jimin loosens his hug and get on his knees.

'Cup'

He kisses her (their) baby bump and puts his face there.

"I hate the thought of leaving you two." He says.

Yoongi doesn't say anything. She can feel how Jimin's tears wet her shirt.

"Are you leaving us?" Yoongi asks.

Yoongi feels Jimin shakes his head.

"Are you tired? Do you want to end this game?"

Jimin lifts his head and sees Yoongi's colourless eyes.

"G-game?" he asks.

Yoongi looks down and meets his wet gaze.

"Tck, I know. You, Park Jimin is a competitive boy. You are willing to let me in because… hiks…"

Her legs are shaking, what she is about to say is sure to penetrate her heart with a sharp and poisonous blade like pains.

Jimin holds her before she falls on the cold floor. It makes her sits on Jimin's lap and they are facing each other with the killing suffocating air around them.

Yoongi pushes Jimin hard and sits on the floor instead.

"You are accepting 'him' because… hiks…" Yoongi puts her palm on 'her' baby bump.

"Yoongi…" Jimin tries to bring Yoongi into his embrace but she pushes him away harshly.

"When you let me in and willing to accept this baby… I am more than happy… knowing that my family would not threat me like before, having you around me is enough to make me glad… I thought the light would never shine on me anymore, I thought I will be trapped in the darkness and never came out… but when you came… hiks.. I finally understand why… hiks… "

Jimin puts his palm on his chest and fists his shirt. His heart is broken… Yoongi's crying because of him…

"I finally understand why people die for love… Having your love one beside you is like being on the top of mountain with fresh air surrounding you and the sunshine will smile at you… while being away from your love one is like being In the deepest ocean with 0 air and it's dark … and hiks… hiks… it's suffocating… your lungs are fill with water instead of fresh air… You will slowly die… its painful…"

Yoongi hits her chest.

"It hurts so much… in here…"

Jimin is silently crying.

"Park Jimin… I thought you were the light that will finally pull me away from the darkness… but…"

Jimin is no longer looking at her.

"I finally understand everything… you are just trying to challenge yourself. You just want to see how far you can take it. 'We' are just part of your challenging game."

Jimin looks at her.

"You want to challenge yourself whether you'll be able to handle having a pregnant girl with you or not. That is just how you really are… Park Jimin…"

"That's right!" Jimin yells.

As if an invisible blade just penetrated her crying heart the pain is unbearable.

He tries to hold her hand but she pulls away.

"That's right. When you told me you were pregnant… honestly, I was really afraid… I thought you two were just some weapons built to kill me. I was about to say 'KILL THE BABY OR I'LL KILL THE BOTH OF YOU'"

Yoongi hugs her baby bump. Her heart is bleeding.

"Sto-stop! 'He' can hear you!"

Yoongi yells.

"But I was suddenly filled with competitive spirit that I was blinded by it and I wanted to challenge myself into this game. I wanted to see how far I can hang in there, how far would I be able to play pretend…"

'PAKK!'

Yoongi slaps Jimin with all the strength left in her.

"Hiks… hiks… I might not accept 'my' baby before… I was filled with guilty for not loving him before… hiks… but… hiks… to pretend as if you love him… it is just… hiks… too… much… hiks…"

Jimin lowers his head… he knows he deserves the slap…

"You are not human!"

Yoongi yells and starts hitting Jimin. The hits don't even hurt him. She is just too weak.

Jimin holds both of Yoongi's hands and tries to meet her gaze.

"Yoongi!"

Still hitting…

"Yoongi! Hiks… listen… huh…huh…"

Still hitting weakly…

'Eyes that shine with pains, trembling lips out of anger, and tears that reflect disappointment…'

Jimin embraces the girl who he hurts badly. She is still trying to hit him but he embraces her tightly.

"Stop! I am hurt too… hiks…"

Yoongi stops moving.

"Hiks… After knowing you more… I started to hate myself, I started to feel guilty… every time I am not beside you, I feel afraid… afraid of losing you… I am not sure what is happening… I thought it was because we became close and you are my friend but…"

Jimin plays with Yoongi's hair.

"I miss you every time I am away, I get angry if you get close to other boy, I even get nightmare which you and 'our' baby left me alone with that alien boy."

Yoongi is not saying anything and from the way she breaths, Jimin knows she is calm now.

"I realised I have come to love you both."

He kisses the top of her head and breaths in her scene.

"Yoongi…"

Silence.

"I love you"

'crick… crick…'

"Yoongi?"

Jimin pushes Yoongi gently.

"No! Stay like this for a while... please…" Yoongi whispers.

Jimin smiles…

"Please forgive me…"

Painful silence fills the air.

"Are you not saying anything? I said I love you… Yoongi saranghae…"

He smiles sadly, Yoongi hates him no matter how many times he told her 'he love her'.

"Yoongi?"

Jimin puts his left cheeks on top of her head. Her hair smells like strawberries, must be her shampoo.

"Why?..." Yoongi finally says, almost whispering.

"Why? You don't need to pretend to love 'us'. You are just feeling guilty, you don't really love us, Park Jimin."

Jimin pushes Yoongi gently.

"What?" he asks.

"What you are feeling now is not love but guilty." She answers.

Yoongi smiles gently and pulls off from his embrace.

"I have to clean up and get everything ready for dinner." She says coldly.

Jimin looks at her small back as she disappears into the kitchen. He recalls the conversation with his mother on the phone just now.

Flashback

"Hello?"

"Jimin, my son! How are you doing?"

"Good."

"Jimin, are you going somewhere tonight?"

"No. I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh that's good then, we'll go to your place tonight."

"We?"

"Yes, we. Your Hyung and your father are coming."

"And I'll bring someone special tonight."

"Yes?"

"Ommonim! We are going." – Someone is speaking with his mother.

"Oh! Jimin, omma has to go."

"Take care…"

Flashback End.

.

.

.

.

He take his time to think before he gets the answers to his question and decides to find Yoongi in the kitchen. She is searching for something in the fridge perhaps something to make dinner.

Jimin sits on the dining table.

"I am sure about my feeling." He says loud and clear.

Yoongi stops what she was doing and waits for what Jimin has to say.

"I am sure that I really love you! And it is not because I feel guilty, I really do love you!" Jimin confesses.

"Sorry but I cannot bring myself to believe you, Park Jimin." Yoongi ignores him and continues what she was doing.

Jimin lowers his head and smiles. He has to prove it to her. But how… he really does love her.

'Steerr'

Jimin pushes the chair aside and walks closer to Yoongi who is still not done with the fridge.

'Pakk!'

The fridge's door closed loudly as Jimin pushes Yoongi on it. The cold fridge touches Yoongi's clothed back and makes her shivers.

"Ji-Jimin" she is panicking.

Jimin doesn't say anything, he stares at her and slowly he closes the gap between their lips.

He can feel how cold her lips are.

There is no moving, it is just lips on lips.

'Tes…'

Jimin knows Yoongi is crying, he cannot hold in his tears too and he decides to let them fall and wet their face.

Lips are still on each other.

Jimin coaxes Yoongi's wet cheeks with his thumbs.

He begins to massage her lower lips with his own… this is their second kiss. But somehow it feels like this is their first. The feeling of her lips on his is amazing, it feels like the white pure first snow. Jimin feels Yoongi tenses, he knows Yoongi never experience this kind of things before, she must be nervous. He plays with her hairs to calm her down and to tell her everything's gonna be okay.

He can feel more tears fall from Yoongi's eyes and from his own. The feeling of being with each other is overwhelming that their tears would not stop storming down.

Jimin smiles into the kiss when Yoongi slides her arms around his waist. This warm feeling is what he had been longing for so long. Now, he is more than sure… he is in love with Min Yoongi.

'Cup'

Jimin pulls away from the kiss and smiles gently.

'Pink cheeks'

'Wets face'

'Swollen eyes'

Jimin cups Yoongi's head and brings it closer to kiss her forehead. He can feel Yoongi tightening her arms around his waist.

"I hate to see tears coming out of here…" he whispers before kissing both of her closed eyes.

He surprises Yoongi when he kisses away her tears 'till nothing is left on her face. She doesn't know what to do or how to react.

'Cup'

Now he is kissing the tip of her nose. She is not seeing it wrong right? With every kiss he gives her, his tears will fall.

"I love you so much…" Jimin whispers on her right ear and another tears fall.

He stares into her eyes and smiles gently before another tear go down his face. Yoongi stares back and her own tears fall again. Jimin shakes her head wipes the tears away with his thumbs.

"Don't cry… I hate it…" He whispers.

Yoongi bites her lower lips, she doesn't want to let her tears fall again. Jimin sees that and smiles.

He gets on his knees and puts his cheek on her baby bumps. He looks up at Yoongi with pleading eyes as if he is asking for something. Yoongi understands and nods.

Jimin lifts the shirt that is covering her stomach gently. The cold chills make her shiver but not for a long time because it is immediately replaced by Jimin's warm breathe and tears.

"I love you too baby…" He whispers to the baby bump.

He places a very long kiss on her stomach before he stands on his foots again.

Yoongi looks at him.

'Wets face'

'Sincere eyes'

'Gentle yet painful smile'

She can't take it anymore. She pulls Jimin into a very warm hug, this time it is Jimin who is in her embrace.

"J-Jimin…" she whispers.

"Yoongi…" Jimin whispers her name.

"Errmm?" Yoongi answers.

"Go take a shower, you smell like Taehyung and I don't like it." Jimin says.

Yoongi pulls away and looks at him with confused eyes.

"Why did you let him hugged you? You smell like him." he says again.

Yoongi is still looking at him.

"I am not going to make you love me back but I hope you will forgive me, Yoongi"

Silence.

"Hurry, take a shower. I'll cook for dinner."

Jimin pushes her gently and Yoongi can't do anything but to do as he said.

.

.

.

.

'Shhuuusshhh'

Yoongi is standing under the shower.

'Jimin loves 'us'. Your dad loves you'

She is talking to her baby.

She touches her lips, she can still feel the warmness of his lips.

'knock. Knock.'

"Yoongi? You had been in there for like forever. You'd caught cold."

Yoongi is not sure but she must have been in there for a long time. She grabs her towel and wraps herself with it.

'Cleck'

The bathroom door opened, Jimin is not in there. To her surprise, Jimin had already prepared her clothes and put them on his bed.

She wears them happily. She hopes she does not smell like Taehyung anymore like what Jimin said.

'Ting! Ting!'

The front door bell.

Yoongi rushes to the front door but Jimin is already there, ready to open it.

'cleck'

The door is open.

"Omo! I miss you so much my son."

A middle ages woman suddenly hugs him. Yoongi stays silent behind him.

"Oh! And who is this?"

.

.

.

To be continued…..

.

.

.

.

Thank you for the previous reviews, I do appreciate them. Mind to review.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

.For those who had review, favorite, follow, read and PM Devil Will Go, Thank you sooo much. I do appreciate them. Here the 13th chappy just as promised.

 **."To all of my lovely friends":** Do you want a **happy romantic fluffy ending, Sad but not tragic ending or a Sad and tragic ending**? The most chosen ending will be chosen. Hehehehe or if there is no reply then, it's okay…

.Sorry for all the grammar mistakes and typos- I'll improved in writing.

.

-Devil Will Go/VABshi-

.

.

'Ting! Ting!'

The front door's bell.

Yoongi rushes to the front door but Jimin is already there, ready to open it.

'cleck'

The door is open.

"Omo! I miss you so much my son."

A middle-aged woman suddenly hugs him. Yoongi stays silent behind him.

"Oh! And who is this?"

The woman asks, she is referring to Yoongi.

Yoongi is frozen and so does Jimin.

"Omma! Let's go in, I'm tired"- A boy's voice.

A boy pushes in and walks past Yoongi and Jimin, he is not even looking at them.

"Aigoo! Don't mind your hyung, he is just jealous of you Jiminie." The woman said.

Jealous? Yoongi thought.

"Jimin…" Yoongi whispers.

"Set up the table, Yoongi." Jimin says.

Yoongi bows to the woman before she walks into the kitchen, leaving Jimin alone to deal with them.

"Please come in." Jimin lead her to the living room.

"I'll set up the table, please wait." Jimin says politely.

Jimin walks into the kitchen to help Yoongi. He is not comfortable being with his own family.

"Jimin, is that your mother?" Yoongi asks when she sees Jimin comes in but he does not say anything.

"I'll go and say hello." Yoongi wipes her hands, ready to go.

"Yoongi…" Jimin holds her hand.

"Why? It is not polite, I have to greet them." Yoongi continues.

"I'm sorry…" Jimin says.

Yoongi looks at him, confused. What is he talking about?

"Please, do not leave me alone… Yoongi please…"

Jimin looks like he needs someone to calm him down. Is he scared?

"What's wrong?" Yoongi asks.

Jimin shakes his head and it makes it harder for Yoongi to understand him.

"Okay, I won't leave you, stay calm." Yoongi says as she smiles at him.

They continue to set up the table.

There is something wrong with Jimin, he looks scared… Yoongi is more than curious about what is wrong with him but she doesn't have the courage to ask after Jimin ignored her first question.

"Hello" someone says.

Yoongi stops to looks at that 'someone'.

'Beautiful dress'

'Red lipstick'

'Angelic smile'

She is… perfect! Yoongi thinks.

"She is the special someone I told you earlier" – Jimin's mother.

Jimin looks at her and nods.

"Oh, let me help you." The girl offers and begins helping Yoongi.

She smells sweet too… Yoongi cannot help it but to compliment her.

"Jimin, your father is waiting for you in the living room." – Jimin's mother.

Jimin looks at Yoongi as if he is saying 'I'll make it quick' and again, Yoongi nods.

.

.

.

.

No matter how many times he tries to wake up from this terrible dream, he just cannot! Because, this is not a dream, this is a bitter reality. This is much more bitter than any coffee he ever drink, at least the bitterness of coffee brings peace to the person who drink it, but this kind of bitterness is nothing but a poisonous killer.

'You have to marry Kim Jin'

'You'

'have'

'to….'

'MARRY'

'Kim Jin'

The bitter words won't leave his mind no matter how much he tries to throw them away.

"Park Jimin?"

"PARK JIMIN!"

"Yes, father?"

"Do you understand?" he asks again.

'What should I do?' 'What should I do?' 'What should I do?'

"PARK JIMIN!'

And again Jimin hears him after being called a few times.

"Do you understand?"

'No, I don't understand! Please make me understand, because no matter how many time I tried to understand, I just can't!' –Jimin wants to yell but something in him is holding him back. Oh, how much does he respect his father?

"But why?" Jimin finally asks.

"I have my own reason, just do as I said" His father answers.

"Why don't you make hyung does it? Why me?" Jimin asks again.

"Your hyung?" His father says as he point to Jimin's brother who is sitting comfortably on the couch, watching TV.

"Yes him! Why do you always ask me to do something I hate? Why! I thought if I go out of that house you'll stop ordering me around! I thought you will stop bothering me… I am tired… father can you stop… I am tired…"

"She is pregnant."

DEG!

That one word really feels like a million tons burden put on his head. Why does the word 'pregnant' always bothering him?

"Your brother's child."

Jimin is more than shocked. His perfect and angel like brother? His father must be lying. No way in the world could his brother ever do something like that. But there is no sign of lie in that old man's eyes.

"You know it already, Jimin. Didn't I tell you before? You are born to cover up your brother's mistakes and weakness."

Jimin turns his hands into fist. Memory of the past starts haunting in his mind.

.

.

FLASHBACK

"Who are you, Park Jimin?" It was the tenth times a man asked such question to a cute chubby boy.

"I am your son… hiks…" The boy answered, it was the same answer as before.

But it looked like the man was not satisfied with his answer. He lifted the stick he had been using to hit the boy every time he is not satisfied with the little boy answer.

'Paak!'

The boy didn't do anything, it seems as if he was paralyzed.

"I ask you once again, who are you, Park Jimin!" The man asked again.

The boy, Jimin, shook his head. He thought if he didn't answer the man will stop hitting him.

"I will tell you now. YOU ARE YOUR BROTHER'S CLOTHE." The man said.

Jimin shook his head a bit harder this time. Being a kid himself, he didn't understand what his father was talking about.

"No! I am Hyung's brother!" He yells.

His father's temper seems to be boiled by that.

'Paak!'

"Don't raise your voice, Park Jimin!"

Jimin who was on his knees looks up at his stern father. He tried to look him in the eyes but his father is too shiny, he felt really low.

"Who are you, Park Jimin!" Of course he is not tired of asking until he got the perfect answer.

His father lifted his stick high as if he was ready to hit Jimin again but before he could did that, Jimin shout out clearly and loudly the perfect answer he had been waiting for.

"I am hyung's cloth!"

Just then that his father smile appeared on his stern face. He stood up without taking a second glance at Jimin and disappeared through his bedroom door.

"I am Hyung's cloth…" He repeated. He was not sure what that mean.

.

.

He is his brother's cloth…

He might do not understand it at first but now he knew what 'cloth' means.

Thanks to his brother's clumsiness he understood everything. His hyung and he were doing their homework in his father office when his brother, Hoseok, hit the aeroplane modal on his father's working table. It made a loud 'bang' sound as it touched the floor.

Jimin didn't remember it clearly but suddenly he was in his room on his knees and getting hit by his father.

"I did do it, father" He tried to protect himself.

"Shut up!" His father yelled.

'Paak!'

"You know by being the cloth, your job is to cover up your brother's mistake and weakness. If your brother dropped a thing, you will cover up for him. If he killed someone, you are the killer!"

Jimin eyes got bigger, what his father said was shocking him.

"That is why you are born in this world, to make your brother the perfect son and inherit my job. Do you understand!"

Jimin did not answer.

'Paak!' Another hit landed on his body.

"Y-yes I understand." He finally said.

Despite what his father told him, his brother is the most perfect brother he ever knew. he never look at Jimin as his cloth. He always protected Jimin whenever kids bullied him. He promised to stay by his side no matter what and the most important thing was, unlike his parents, his brother loved him for who he was.

But being under big pressure and stress made him made the biggest decision he ever made as a teen. He decided to leave home and lives on his own. His father was really angry and decided to throw him from the family's name.

.

.

End of flashback

.

.

It had been two years and now his farther comes on his own and reminded him EVERYTHING... HE IS HIS BROTHER'S CLOTH…

Jimin covers both of his ears with his palms, he cannot hear the words anymore. The more he hears, the more his heart will bleed.

He looks at his mother for help but she just lowers her head. She cannot disobey her husband words.

"Go! Please go away!" Jimin starts yelling.

"PARK JIMIN!" his father raises his voice.

"Don't! Call me that! I hate it! I never like that name! I hate it! I hate the PARK!" He is not just yelling but also crying at the same time.

'PAKK!'

Jimin stops yelling. A slap landed on his cheeks.

How dare…

It really stings… Hyung…

Where is the hyung that promised to protect me…

Where is my hyung…

"Hyung…"

Jimin palms his cheek and looks at his brother.

DEG!

This is not him… my hyung does't look like this… Hyung… you look like father…

"Stop being a kid Park Jimin! You are just selfish, stop thinking about yourself." His brother says sternly.

Jimin bites his lower lip, no, don't cry Jimin pabo!

"Just do what you are told to do. Stop acting like a kid."

DON'T CRY!

"Stop, Hoseok!" His father stops Hoseok before he kills his brother.

Jimin falls on his knees.

"You are not going to yell at me again. Stand up! let's prepare for the wedding." His father commands.

No! Please…

"Hoseok! If he doesn't want to move just drag him!"

I don't want to…

"Stand up!"

Hyung… you too…

Hoseok grabs both of his hands and forces him to stand up.

"Hoseok hyung… please…" Jimin begs.

"Boys don't cry Jimin, stop wasting your tears." Hoseok says coldly.

Wait!

"Hyung! Why don't you marry her? You love her don't you? Hyung, she is carrying your child…"

PAKK!

Another slap landed on his cheek but this time it is from his father.

"Don't go around saying such thing! 'It' is not Hoseok's child! 'It' is yours!" – Jimin's father.

"Jin!" – Jimin's mother.

A girl, Jin, rushes to his mother side with her eyes fix on the floor.

"You will marry her no matter what. Prepare yourself." Jimin's father says coldly yet sternly.

After saying what should be said, his father and brother go out of his house.

"Jin-ah, wait for me in the car, oh?" His mother orders Jin and she nods.

After Jin left, Miss Park get on his knees beside her beloved son and brings him into her embrace.

"My son… hiks… please forgive me…"

Jimin tightened his embrace and breathe in his mother's scene which he misses so much.

"That girl… she is pregnant isn't she?" She says out of the blue.

"That Jin girl?" Jimin asks.

"I mean that pale girl." His mother explains.

Tub!

His mother is asking about Yoongi? Oh no! Yoongi! Jimin forgot about her. Pabo Jimin!

"Jimin?"

Jimin ignores his mother and rushes to the kitchen.

"Yoongi…" he whispers.

There… under the dining table is… Yoongi.

'Red eyes'

'Shaking lips'

'Scared face'

Jimin runs to hug her. He is such an idiot, how can he forget about her. She must have heard everything.

"Yoongi… calm down" he whispers again.

Not long after, his mother comes in and again, she gets on her knees and smiles at them.

"How many months?" she asks.

Yoongi stays quiet.

"Seven…" Jimin answers.

"She is small for a seven months." His mother says, smiling.

Yoongi finally looks up at her.

"She is pale…" she says again.

"My skin is always like this…" Yoongi says, she is not sure if Jimin's mother is teasing or complimenting her.

"Hahahaha, she is cute, Jimin."

Jimin smiles and kisses the top of Yoongi's head.

"I am Jimin's mother." She smiles.

Yoongi smiles back.

"I am Min Yoongi, nice to meet you. I'm Jimin's…" She doesn't know what is her relationship with him.

'Trrttt…. Trrrtt'

"Oh my phone… I'll come… Jimin?... he promised to come with us tomorrow… okay"

'PIP'

"I am so sorry, but you have to get ready to marry Jin. You know your father's order is absolute. And Yoongi… please don't tell me… you are carrying Jimin's child… if so… please… I beg you… please do not show up in front of Jimin again or… I'll force you to kill 'it'… Ji-"

"I won't leave Yoongi! Yes! She is carrying my child! And I will never kill him!"

DEG!

Miss Park's face changed, from a lovely nice mother to a stern monster.

"You are coming with me tomorrow, Park Jimin… and Min Yoongi, here is my number, call me if you need something… Just… stay away from our family…"

"Omma!" Jimin yell, he is protesting.

"Your father order is absolute, you know what happen if you disobey him. I'll pick you up tomorrow. I'm going."

'tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap,' –footsteps

'cleck… cleck'- door opening and closing.

"Jimin…"

Silence…

"Jimin…"

'Grap'

He hugs her.

"I am afraid, Yoongi-ah."

"Shhh… it's okay."

"I am afraid to go home…"

Jimin…

"I am afraid of my own family"

"Shhh…"

"Are you going to leave me?" Jimin asks.

He pushes her gently and sees her gently smile.

"That's my question. Are you going to leave me?" Yoongi asks back.

Silence…

For a second Yoongi thought Jimin will say 'Yes' but after she sees him moving his head left to right she has her smile back.

"I won't, though I am not sure if I can stay with you."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know my parents, no, not only my parents… Hoseok hyung too…"

"You look tired… let's eat first." Yoongi doesn't want to make Jimin remembers.

"Oh, let's eat."

Yoongi comes out from under the table first and sits on the chair before Jimin.

"There are too many foods…"

"Let's give some to Taehyung." Jimin says and it successes to shock Yoongi because, well… they just argued.

"Oh" Yoongi answers.

There were no sounds accept for the bowls and chopsticks hitting each other. Yoongi looks at the boy sitting in front of her.

"About the wedding… I'm okay with it." Yoongi says or let's say Yoongi lies.

"Yes" he says.

Just 'yes'? 'Yes' isn't something suit to say now.

"Errmm… I'll try to find a new place… or maybe I can stay at Taehyung's for a while…"

Jimin tenses at the mentions of Taehyung's name.

"Your mother gave me her number earlier, maybe I can call her for help. This child is her grandchild."

Jimin bites his lower lips.

"Don't worry about us. I am sure your mother will help."

Yoongi would be lying if she says she does not see how red Jimin's face is.

"Jimin… she is pregnant."

'trraattt…. Pakk!'

Jimin's pushes his chair and it makes a loud sound when it hits the floor.

"Stop being selfish!"

Yoongi holds her breathe, The angry Jimin is the Jimin she likes the least.

"I want to be with my child too! What? She is pregnant? What about you! Yoongi… please… I only have you by my side right now…"

Yoongi stays silent.

Jimin takes a while to calm himself before he walks in front of her and gets on his knees.

"Yoongi, please look at me."

Yoongi is hesitating but she looks at him when he makes her by cupping her cheeks.

"I need to make sure, I have been holding in for too long, I need to make sure…"

Yoongi stares in his eyes.

"Do… you love me?"

Tub! Tub! Tub!

Yoongi wants to looks away but Jimin cups her face so she closes her eyes, she want nothing but not to looks at him for now.

"Yoongi…"

Yoongi thinks she needs to tell Jimin what she feels about him but what should she tells him if she is not sure what she feels.

"Yoongi please…" Jimin pulls away his hands and holds her hands instead.

Yoongi pulls her hands from his grip and… shakes her head.

"No. I don't love you… I mean… I love you as friend… but…" she says.

"Thank you for staying with me… now that I know how you feel… I think it would not be an issue to marry jin-Noona…" Jimin says.

"I'll starts packing…"

"Jimin… I'll stay at Taehyung's house tonight." Yoongi says before Jiimin dissapers into the bedroom.

"Do what you want…" Jimin says coldly.

.

.

.

"Don't forget to eat for every meal." Yoongi tells Jimin.

Jimin don't say anything, perhaps he is too emotional to speak. They are standing in front of Taehyung's door.

"I'll be alright…" Yoongi says again.

Jimin bites his lip, this is harder than he thought. He tighten his grip on his clothes bag.

"I'll make sure to eat properly and go for check up." Yoongi says as if she knows what going on in Jimin's mind.

'Grep'

Jimin hugs her.

"I'll call you every day. I promise." Yoongi is not sure if Jimin would like that but at least she tries to comfort him.

Jimin pulls away first. He looks at her with red eyes and nods.

"Don't forget to study." Jimin finally speak.

Yoongi is trying her hard not to cry.

"Bye."

"Be careful."

As the farewell had been said, both teens go to the different directions"

.

.

To be continued….

.

.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

.

.Grammar mistakes and typos. Sorry if there are any.

.

.

-Devil Will Go/VABshi-

.

.

.

.

It hurts… it hurts so much… my heart hurts so much… Why does it feel like I've been pierce with thousand of invisible needles?

I cannot feel my numb legs, I must have been standing for a long time.

I lift my head when the door suddenly opened.

Taehyung… he looks at me with such sad eyes… how bad do I look right now?

"What are you doing? Sit down."

He says after I didn't move an inch from the doorway.

Actually I really don't want to disturb him, really. He left me in the living room and walks into the kitchen.

I sit on his orange sofa with my clothes bags next to my trembling legs. Yeah, being so long outside made me pretty cold. I did not say anything… I know I will burst into tears if I say a word.

Taehyung sits beside me and hands me a glass of hot chocolate.

"Haah…" Taehyung exhales. "Stay here for now."

I lower my head and stare at the white socks on my feet, even the minions print on it look so lonely, this is so embarrassing. But I cannot be selfish, I have to think about my baby. If Taehyung wanted to let me in, then I have to take it without a second thought because I do need it. There is no time to be embarrassed.

"Jimin called me…"

I look at him at the mention of Jimin. So Jimin called him? But…

"Telling me that he needed to settle down some important business. He said he won't be home for a while and that I have to look after you. He even begged me to let you sleep in the bedroom."

The words struck me hard. Did Jimin really begged? Did he really forget about his ego for me?

"I love you Yoongi-ah, please hang in there and wait for my return, I will do anything for us to be together. Please don't cry alone at night, please don't let a single tear leave that beautiful eyes of yours… I know this is so sudden but don't feel sad about it, I will come home, wait for me… Saranghae my Yoongi…"

I look at him-shocked. Did Taehyung just confessed?

"Jimin wanted me to tell you that…" He smiles sadly.

Jimin? did he really said that?

I know Jimin didn't want me to cry… but right now… I really can't… I can't stop the tears from falling… I am so sorry but… my hearts is bleeding… I need something to at least lessen the throbbing I felt right now… Jimin… why? Why didn't you tell them yourself? Why? I really want to hear that kind of words escaped your mouth…

"Shhhss… calm down, Yoongi." I heard Taehyung whispers as he hold me in his arms. He takes the cup and put it aside.

I don't want these arms around me, I don't want this voice to comfort me. All I want is to be in Jimin's warm embrace… all I want is for his comforting voice to entertain my ears…

"Come, you need to lie down."

He helps me to stand up and brings me to his bedroom. I don't even bother to looks carefully at the decoration, my head hurt badly and I need to lie so bad.

The bed is soft and warm.

Light…

Dim…

Dark…

.

.

.

.

Taehyung sigh as he is sure that Yoongi has fallen asleep. He feels sorry for her, she looks so tired. When Jimin woke him up with his call, Taehyung almost throw his phone out of the window but he picked it up anyway.

He thought Jimin would want to talk about earlier, never had he expected that boy to beg him with his trembling and sorrowful voice. He was more than sure that he was crying. So it was true after all that his two new friends were in love.

After the call he made sure to clean the mess in his house and of course in his bedroom where Yoongi will be sleeping. He could not let a girl sleep in that den of him.

When he opened his front door, his heart skip so fast that he needed to stop breathing for a while. The small girl standing in front of him… that girl… haaahh~ she looks so broken.

He left the bedroom to buy them something to eat as he doesn't want to burn the whole building with his "Fantastic" cooking skill.

'Cleck'

He shut the front door.

"Annyeonghasaeyo…"

A hoarse yet friendly voice stop him.

"Hi, I am looking for someone who lives here. Perhaps you know where did they go?" The boy points to the apt next to Taehyung's.

The apt next to Taehyung's which means… Jimin's and Yoongi's… who is this boy?

"Oh Annyeonghasaeyo… are you looking for Park Jimin?" Taehyung asks.

"Oh not really but yeah, he might know where that someone I am looking for." The boy says again.

Now Taehyung is sure, the boy is looking for Yoongi.

"I don't really know where did Park Jimin went to, but he won't be home for a while"

"Ohh really? Ahh… Yoongi-ah where did you go? Oppa's here…" The boy says to himself but Taehyung heard him.

Oppa? Is he Yoongi's brother? Should he tells him about Yoongi? But what if he is not her brother? Wouldn't it be dangerous? No! he can't let that happened, he promised to protect her.

"Thank you for the information, here are my numbers. Please let me know if Park Jimin is home."

Taehyung takes the small piece of paper and bows to the boy. The tall boy then go on his own way.

'Min Namjoon?'

Min Namjoon… Min Namjoon… Min Namjoon…

"Wait! Min Namjoon?!"

Taehyung stop his steps.

"Min Yoongi!"

Yeah, he finally realise the name. Min Yoongi and Min Namjoon, there have the same surname. So it is most likely for them to be siblings. Maybe it is true that the boy is Yoongi's brother.

"Grrrrggg" his stomach growls.

Oh Taehyung forgot that he needs to buy something to eat. He runs as fast as he could.

.

.

.

.

"Tittttt" Jimin pushes the bell on a big door.

'cleck!'

"Oh My God! Young master Jimin!"

Jimin stares at the middle-aged man and smiles a bit.

"It had been a long time since you're home"

Jimin looks away, he do not want to remember any of the past.

"Oh Jimin! You came, my son. Come in dear…"

Jimin walks in without saying any words, he wants to go out of here as fast as he could.

He sees the house he used to live, the place where he once felt happy… and the place where he once felt like dying…

The inside of the house doesn't change much… the pictures on the wall are still at the same place as he remembers them…

Even the drawing of his family he drew when he was five is still there – beside his family big photo which was taken when his brother just entered Junior High… they look happy in there… Jimin almost does not recognise the people in it…

And he see it… the door to his room… where most of the pain were delivered to his lonely soul… he remembered it clearly…

"Stop staring like you never lives here. Now sit."

Jimin's thought he travel back to the past when he was always terrified of his father's voice. But he snaps out of it quickly and his eyes meet with his father's. The man is sitting on the couch and his brother is sitting silently beside…

"Dear, come."

Mrs. Park pushes Jimin lightly and makes him sit in front of Mr. Park and Hoseok while she sits beside her husband.

Jimin sits uncomfortably, his father and brother are glaring at him.

"Ehem!"

Mr. Park clears his throat.

"What take you so long to decide? Did not I teach you enough lesson when you were younger? Or do you want me to teach you once again."

Jimin looks down – doesn't have the courage to meet his father's sharp eyes.

"Wedding will be held after your exam."

'Bakk! Takkk! Bamm!'

Something is broken inside of Jimin's chest, to be specific it's his heart.

But… Yoongi… I don't have enough time to tell Father everything… about her, about my baby. What should I do?

Yoongi, if you were here what would you tell me to do? Argg! This is driving me crazy!

"Prepare yourself for the wedding! We don't have enough time. Your brother will replace me at the company soon."

And after saying what should be said, Mr. Park left with Hoseok.

Jimin looks at their back as the son and father disappear into his father's office. Jimin wonders what would it feel like to have all of your father's attention?... what would it feel like to play all day with you father? For Jimin, even playing a minute with his father would make him happy, so happy… He remember how he will always look longingly every time his brother play with that man… he will always smile whenever the two laugh and he often found his face wet with tears…

When he was a little younger, he tried to play with them but 'that man' will always side with Hoseok .

"Jimin-ah… give me that girl's number."

Jimin brought back to reality by his mother's voice.

"'That girl'?" he asks.

"That pale girl."

"Yoongi…" He says or whispers.

"Yes. Give me her number."

Jimin looks at her, trying to find what is in the woman's mind. What is her intention?

"Don't worry, I am not going to kill her."

The straight to the point answer cannot calm him and just increase his worries.

"Mother…"

Jimin whispers but loud enough for Mrs. Park to hear, she got up and sits next to his youngest son.

"I… I am afraid…" He starts talking.

Mrs. Park rubs circle on his trembling back.

"I love this girl a bit too much… "

His mother hold his shaking hands tightly, she knows his son is crazily in love with Yoongi, she can see it in the way his voice sound like when he said her name and how sincere his eyes are.

"Mother… "

Jimin looks at the woman.

"Shhs… Jimin-ah, you can call me Omma…" she says as her arms hug Jimin protectively.

"Father wouldn't allow me…"

"Shhs… he is not here…"

"I am not a baby anymore…"

"For omma, you are omma's cutest baby… Eee…" she pinches both of his son's chubby cheeks.

"Omma, no." Jimin smiles.

Jimin looks deep in his mother eyes and his heart starts to ache. He misses this woman, he misses his mother… he hugs her tightly.

"Please help me Omma… hiks… Omma…"

Jimin's omma cries silently, she doesn't know how to help her son. She is afraid of his husband and she cannot bring herself to disobey him.

.

.

.

.

Jimin sits on his bed in his bedroom. The bedroom did not change much… And the feeling did not change much… he can still feel his heart skip a beat just like he used to feel…

It had been a week since he left Yoongi and it had been a week since he speaks with her…

He swears, he misses to hear her voice

He misses to look secretly at her sleeping face

He misses her delicious food

He missed the way she smile

He misses her so much

He takes out his phone. He cannot hold in anymore.

"Hello?" The voice in the other side of the line great him.

"What is she doing?" Jimin asks the person.

"We are studying… do you want to speak with her?"

"No. Taehyung-shi, look I want to tell you something…"

"What is it bro?" Taehyung says excitedly.

"Yoongi is pregnant"

"So?"

"What? Did you already know? Did Yoongi tell you?"

"Oh My God… Ya! Everyone will know right away just by looking at her. Jiminie Pabo."

"Haah~ I don't want to argue with you right now" Jimin is annoyed.

"Ya! Kim Taehyung! Hurry up!" Jimin can hear Yoongi's voice. And he closes his eyes, imagining Yoongi talking with him while looking lovingly at him.

"Okay!" Taehyung yells.

"Ya! I have to study, anything else?"

"No. just takes care of her."

"I know."

PIP.

"Haah~"

Jimin throws himself on the bed and close his eyes.

The exam!

He forgot about it.

'Yoongi, will you hate me?...'

.

.

.

.

"Who was it?"

"My friend."

"But-"

"Yoongi-ah, please take a look at my essay."

Taehyung cut her word.

Yoongi takes the paper from him and starts checking.

"Yoongi-ah, I know you are pregnant."

Yoongi stops and look at Taehyung instead.

"Your tummy..."

Yoongi looks at him without blinking.

"Hiks…" A sob escapes.

"I-I am so sorry."

Taehyung panicked when Yoongi starts sobbing.

"Hiks… is it that obvious?" Yoongi asks.

Taehyung nods slowly.

"Hiks… what do I do?"

Taehyung shakes his head, he doesn't know what to do.

"Taehyung-ah… hiks… what do I do? People will know… and-and I… I … the exam… hiks…"

Taehyung bites his lower lip.

"Wait. You are doing private exam don't you?"

Yoongi nods.

"Nothing to worry then."

Yoongi looks at him confusedly.

"Where are you doing the exam at?"

Yoongi stare at him blankly then shakes her head.

"Haah~"

Taehyung sighs and collapsed on the floor.

"I don't know, Jimin said… he'll take care of it." Yoongi said, feeling a bit strange when she said Jimin's name.

"I'll call him."

Taehyung was about to dial Jimin's number when Yoongi stops him.

"Put it on loud speaker" Yoongi said with her head lowered.

Taehyung nods. He know Yoongi misses him.

Tut… tut…

Tut… tut…

'Pip'

"Hello?"

Yoongi bites her lip when Jimin's voice is audible.

"Jimin! Ya! How can you left without telling Yoongi about the exam?"

Yoongi eyed Taehyung as if telling him to slow down his voice.

"Oh! I forgot about it."

Jimin sounds worried. Yoongi can almost see him rubbing his forehead.

"What!? So? What now?"

Taehyung asks.

There is a long silence before Jimin's answered.

"She has to do it with the other candidates…"

"What! Ya! Pabo! She is pregnant!" Taehyung yelled.

Yoongi tried her best not to cry.

"So what should I do!? My head hurt!" Jimin yelled back.

'pip'

"He hung up?"

Taehyung collapses on the floor-again.

"He is too much! How can he just hung up? Don't he know-"

"Hiks… hiks…"

Taehyung stops talking when Yoongi starts sobbing-again.

"Yo-Yoongi-ah…"

He sits up to meet her eyes.

"I am just a burden… hiks…"

Taehyung looks at her sadly.

He wants to tap her shoulder but she slaps his hand weakly.

"I hate myself! hiks… I hate!"

She stands up.

"Yoongi-ah…"

Taehyung stands up too and holds her left hand.

"Please leave me alone Taehyung-ah… I need some fresh air…"

With that Yoongi walks slowly to the front door.

.

.

.

.

"Argh! Stupid!"

Jimin yelled at the top of his lung.

"Stupid!"

He sits on a swing. Yes, he is at a playground.

He looks up at the dark and starless sky. Just like how he feels right now, lightless and dark.

'Why am I so stupid? How can I forgot about it!'

'Meow…'

Jimin looks down at a white as snow cat. He thinks he saw that cat somewhere before…

'Meow…'

The cat lies on his feet.

"Kitty!"

Someone runs toward Jimin or in this case toward the cat. Her face is covered by her long black hair as she runs and Jimin tried his best to recognise the girl. She is wearing an oversized shirt and PJ pants just like how someone he knows used to wear… yes she looks just like Yoongi, but she can't be her right? Jimin is just imagining things.

"Kitty~ what are you doing here?"

DEG!

Jimin is not sure if he is still sane or no, because the girl in front of him even sound like Yoongi. He can't see her face because of her hair but even with that, she still looks like Yoongi.

She picks up the cat and brushes her hair behind her ears. To look at Jimin.

DEG!

Both of them are speechless!

Their eyes meet with each other and both of them are covered with pain and sorrow.

Tears start to form and maybe its will fall soon to wet their face.

Just like Movie, sad song begins to play in their head.

They can't even blink… both of them are afraid that the time they blink, the one in front of them will disappear into thin air and left…

They do not even realize it when the cat jump down from Yoongi's embrace and walk away.

"Yoongi… /Jimin…"

They whispered each other's names…

Jimin fists his hands and stands up from the swing just to bring 'his' girl into his warm embrace.

Yoongi hugs him back and closes her eyes slowly,

This warm feeling…

This warm body…

He is here… Jimin is here…

Tears are starting to fall without being asked to.

"Saranghae…"

Jimin tightens his embrace when Yoongi's sorrowful voice hit his ears.

"Jimin… Saranghae…"

Jimin cannot hold it in anymore… this is too overwhelming… he need to somehow reflect how he feels…

He pushes her gently and looks in her caramel eyes deeply.

"Uljima… you look ugly… hiks…" Jimin tries to calm Yoongi down but he is crying himself.

He slowly brings his trembling hands on her red pale cheeks and cups it.

"Hiks… hiks…"

Yoongi doesn't care, her heart hurt.

Jimin smiles and wipes her tears with his thumbs. He closes his eyes when he feel how soft her skin is… he misses it.

"You too… stop crying…" Yoongi says.

She does the same to Jimin and he closes his eyes to feel her soft skin touching him.

He traces her arm from her elbow to the back of her hand with his warm palm. Oh… he misses it…

"I will never let go of this hand…" he whispered as he kissed her palm gently.

Yoongi lowers her head.

"Why?"

Jimin force her to look at him.

Yoongi shakes her head.

Jimin does not give up, he pushes her to the swing and make her sits on it while he kneel down on the ground in front of her.

His eyes trying to search for her.

"Yoongi…"

"Hiks… Hiks…"

Jimin looks at the ground for a while, trying to calm himself down before he decided to look at her once again.

"Yoongi look at me."

Jimin tried to lift her head.

"Hiks… hiks…"

Yoongi wouldn't stop crying.

…..

Yoongi's eyes are as round moon…

In front of her, she could see Jimin's closed eyes.

She can feel how gentle Jimin's lips move on her own.

She sinks more and more into the kiss as she closes her eyes.

They deliver everything through the kiss,

Their unspoken feeling,

Their sadness,

Their longing for each other,

And most importantly how much they love each other.

Yoongi is sure now, she really loves Jimin and she is sure Jimin loves her…

'Cup'

The pull away from the kiss and Jimin puts his forehead on her.

"Saranghae… Min Yoongi" He whispers.

"Saranghae…" Yoongi replies.

"I am so sorry…" Jimin rubs her tummy.

Yoongi closes her eyes.

"Yoongi… Mianhae… baby I'm so sorry…"

When there is no reply from Yoongi Jimin continues.

"Let's abandon everything and live together, just the three of us… Park Jimin, Min Yoongi and… Baby…"

Still there is no reply from Yoongi. Jimin looks up and Yoongi looks like she is holding in pain.

"Yoongi are you okay? Yoongi?"

Jimin panicked.

"Aww… hah…"

Yoongi moan in pain.

Jimin stands up to make sure what happened.

"Ji-jimihhnn… hah… h-hurt…"

"What is it? Yoongi…"

"Baby…"

Jimin look down at her stomach.

"What's wrong?"

Jimin help her on her feet.

"Oh My God, Yoongi!"

Her pant is soak with some kind of liquid.

"What is this?"

"Jimin!"

Yoongi yells out of pain.

Jimin doesn't know what to do, the only place he can think about is the hospital.\

He needs to bring Yoongi to the hospital.

.

To be continued….

.

I apologise to all of Devil Will Go readers. 'Deep bow'. I promise to update soon and not to make you wait for a very long time this time. I am really sorry, especially to all that have been reviewing, favoring and following this ff.

For those who'd review, favorite and follow Devil Will Go, Thank You so much, I really really appreciate them.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

.

.

.

.

-Devil Will Go/VABshi-

.

.Sorry for any typos and grammar mistakes.

.

.

"Ji-jimihhnn… hah… h-hurt…"

"What is it? Yoongi…"

"Baby…"

Jimin look down at her stomach.

"What's wrong?"

Jimin help her on her feet.

"Oh My God, Yoongi!"

Her pant is soak with some kind of liquid.

"What is this?"

"Jimin!"

Yoongi yells out of pain.

Jimin doesn't know what to do, the only place he can think about is the hospital.\

He needs to bring Yoongi to the hospital.

.

.

.

.

Jimin holds both of Yoongi's hands, he would be lying if his heart did not ache upon seeing his love one whining in pain. He is more than sobbing, he is crying his heart out. He doesn't care about anything else but Yoongi – and the baby.

The doctor who is in charge of Yoongi would have already asked Jimin to leave the room if it was not for Yoongi. She had been begging for Jimin to stay by her side, wanting for his presence to comfort her.

"Park Jimin-shi, please step aside for a moment."

And Jimin lets go of her hand unwillingly just to step a few steps aside, his eyes never left her.

"Aw!"

Jimin swears he feels it too – the pain. He looks judgingly at the doctor when he slips her hand between Yoongi's shaking legs. He feels his cheeks getting hotter, to witness something like this… it makes him blushes.

"Your water broke early, indeed too early."

"Hiks… hiks…"

Jimin could hear Yoongi's sobs, despite them being barely audible.

The girl is shaking her head from left to right continuously. And Jimin cannot bring himself not to step closer and rub circle on the back of her hand – to comfort her. She holds tightly onto his, she is afraid.

"You are only seven months and it would be too risky to get the baby out. We would put you into special care and if there are no sign of infection, then we will keep eyes on you until you are due. Which means you have to stay here for three months to receive proper medication care. But if your baby is refusing to be in your womb or you are risky of getting infections

The doctor stop speaking for a while, perhaps to make sure Jimin and Yoongi are ready enough to listen.

"We have to force the birth or… you have to receive a Caesar operation."

Jimin knows what Caesar operation is – the doctors will cut up the mothers stomach and pull out the baby and all that are done without putting the mother into sleep.

"Hiks… I'm sorry… Jimin please forgive me… hiks I'm so sorry…"

Yoongi holds his hand tightly and keeps apologizing.

"Shhhs… it's okay…" Jimin whispers.

"No, it's my fault… hiks…"

.

.

.

.

Yoongi is sitting on the hospital's bed with her back on the head of the bed. She cannot sleep, there are still some people who were talking despite it already late. They cannot afford a single room, so there have to stay at the bigger room with other patients.

'Slesss'

Someone opens the shade. Yoongi smiles warmly when she sees Jimin comes. He brings some of her clothes and some foods too. He even changed into something else.

"Are you feeling better?"

Jimin sits beside the bed and hold her hands.

Yoongi nods.

"Taehyung are worry about you."

Yoongi looks at Jimin questioningly at the mention of Taehyung.

"I've burden him all this time…"

"Yeah… we have to thank him properly after this."

Yoongi doesn't say anything after that. She stares at her baby bump and caress it lovingly.

Jimin smiles and starts unpacking the foods he brought.

Nothing special, just rice mixed with some soy sauce and a fried egg on top – Taehyung's gave them to him, actually he asked for them.

"Here."

Jimin lift the spoon into her mouth.

Yoongi opens her mouth and the first thing she tastes is Taehyung's favorite soy sauce.

"Is it good?" Jimin asks.

Yoongi nods before she realizes it – Jimin hadn't eaten yet.

"How about you?" she asks.

Jimin smiles and brings his hand on her stomach.

"Don't worry, you and the baby have to eat. I'll eat later… aaa..."

And he starts feeding her again and don't forget about his warm smiles which only ached Yoongi's inside.

Yoongi knows it. They don't have enough money to buy more foods.

"I'm sorry…"

"Didn't I tell you to stop it?... Yoongi, this is not your fault… the baby will be alright."

Jimin wipes the girl's tears and feeds her again.

"Jimin too…

…Eat…"

Jimin smiles lovingly.

"No, you eat them. I'm okay."

.

.

.

.

Yoongi and Jimin are completely broken – financially and emotionally. Yoongi keeps feeling pain in her stomach and had to receive treatments and she cannot help it but to feel guilty. Jimin had been going forth and back from school to the hospital for several days now.

Tomorrow would be the exam which they have been studying for for days before and here she is, in hospital with pain accompanying her. She insisted but the doctor in charge of her wouldn't let anything bad happened to her patients. Which means, Yoongi cannot take the exam – and that was the reason why she had been crying all night long and Jimin had to calm her down.

'Don't worry about it…'

'I don't care if you didn't graduate…'

'I'll support the two of you…'

Those were words which Jimin used to comfort the crying Yoongi and he had to hum lullaby to sent her into dreamlands.

.

.

Jimin walks slowly with his two sore legs with his head facing the ground, no, it is not because he is embarrassed – if anything else, it is far from that. He is stressed.

Imagine if your pregnant – in Jimin's case, pregnant friend – girlfriend is in the risk of giving birth prematurely. Wouldn't you worry to death? Imagine being in the situation in which your baby could lose her/his life anytime of the day. And to top that, you are still an underage student who doesn't have any source of income – just how high your stress and depression would be. And most importantly, he has exam to worry about. He cannot help it but to think about his future if he doesn't do well, how would he get good job?

He didn't get enough sleep, he is tired. He cannot even close his eyes shout at night. And to add to that, Jimin's father have been talking about his wedding. If it was not for Yoongi and their baby, he is more than sure he had already hung himself to death.

Jimin is not an angel, he feels tired too. He feels stressed too. He can cry too.

He stops walking when he is in front of a big white building with 'National Hospital' written on it. He didn't walk straight to where Yoongi is being threat, instead he went to the wash room just to check on how he looks. He looks terrible – at least that's what he thought he looks like. With the black circle under his eyes and don't forget his pale face and lips. He thought he looked like a Zombie.

He changed into something more casual and took off his school uniform. He didn't want Yoongi to worry about him as she didn't want him to go straight to the hospital from school.

"Jimin!"

Jimin smiled warmly at Yoongi's voice calling him excitedly. She looks better than yesterday, and she was smiling.

"Are you feeling alright?"

He asked as he gave a long warm hug to the small girl and she nodded in respond. She was not getting any big – just like how pregnant woman supposed to be, Jimin can felt her skinny body against his own.

And later that night when it was time for Jimin to left, Yoongi cried more than when her doctor told her she cannot take the exam.

"Please do well, Jimin."

Jimin can hear just how much she worried about him in her voice.

"I will pray for you."

She smiled sincerely which Jimin thought was cute. He can see most of her gum and her chocolate iris disappeared into a completely adorable eye smile. And Jimin cannot bring himself not to cry because Yoongi looked so sincere.

"I promise." He mumbled on her neck.

"And… you don't need to come…"

Jimin was worry she will said that.

"I'm okay, just focus on your exam."

Jimin doubted if he is even a manly boy, because he crying a bit too much that his sight is blurry.

"I-"

"Go now, you need to sleep well if you want to ace the exam tomorrow."

Jimin nodded and gave her a very long hug –she had to stop him.

.

.

.

.

"Are you okay?"

"Bro!"

"Ya! Park Jimin!"

Jimin lifted his head just to see Taehyung's annoyed face. He had been talking for a while and just to face the reality that the shorter boy was not listening at all.

"I'm sorry…"

Jimin mumbled, not even looking at Taehyung. His foods on the table were untouched. He kept staring onto air and there were no doubt that his mind was somewhere else.

"Are you alright?"

Being the caring friend he is, Taehyung cannot help it but to worry about Jimin.

"No.

Taehyung bit his lower lip, he was not sure what to do. He knew what have been bothering Jimin but he was not sure how to comfort him. Jimin had been suffering.

"You should at least eat the side dishes if you're not gonna eat the rice."

Jimin smiled at his attempt to cheer him up.

"You look like a walking corpse with that skinny body."

Jimin laughed a bit at Taehyung's joke – or maybe it was not a joke at all. He can feel it too, his wrist is getting slimmer.

"Arrgg!"

What was wrong with Jimin's alien buddy? – creaming out of the blue.

"We have English today and tomorrow we have Add Math. This week is wearing me out!"

Indeed. Today is a wearing day out of all day – especially for Jimin. When he woke up this morning, his father was waiting for him at the table and the older did not wait for him to sit down before he talked about the wedding. He kept reminding him that there were two more weeks before it.

"I guess Yoongi will feel the same if she is here."

Taehyung's expression dropped as he mentioned Yoongi – he missed her.

"Let's visit her today!"

"Really? I didn't see her for a while, and you had not see her for a week… don't you miss her?"

Jimin did not answer and Taehyung was not a fool for not understanding the meaning in Jimin's eyes, of course his new friend missed his lovely Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

"Yoongi!"

Taehyung yelled and ran excitedly ahead after Jimin told him where they treated Yoongi. Jimin had to pretended that he did not know the hyperactive teenage and ignored the death glare people threw. But even how hard he tried to pretend, people will know it because, hey! There were wearing the same school uniform! And it resulted Jimin to bow at every single people there.

Jimin swore he was going to hit Taehyung as hard as he can and he walk faster to receive his goal. One more turn and he will be face to face with Yoongi, he know he was not suppose to come, but he had a feeling that something was not right.

"Jimin!"

Just a few more step before he got to see Yoongi but there was Taehyung yelling at him with his deep as ocean voice.

Jimin was going to ignore him but the blonde words made him stop.

"Yoongi is not in her bed!"

So where did she go? Yoongi? Jimin started running like crazy, he did not know where to go but he just kept running until a he bumped onto someone and fall on his back onto the cold floor.

"Are you okay?"

He could not even heard the words perfectly, he did not even bother to apologise.

"Yoongi!"

He yelled out a name as familiar as the back of his hands.

He searched all the hospital until it hit him. How stupid he was?

"Doctor Kim!"

A familiar smile greeted him when he entered the white walled office. The doctor asked him to sit – which he did unwillingly.

"What happened to Yoongi? Where is she?"

"I need you to calm down, Mr. Park."

Jimin closed his eyes and massaged his temple.

"Yoongi is fighting for her and your child life right now…

Jimin eyes were as round as half moon – he had small eyes okay.

We had no choice but to perform the C-section on her… otherwise…"

The doctor stopped to give Jimin some time to calm himself.

"Where is she?"

"Please calm down."

"How can I keep calm when someone I love is so near to the death? How do you suppose me to do!?"

The doctor looked at Jimin, she had been dealing with this kind of situation before but this was the first time for her to deal with a high schooler in a high school uniform.

Run run run. All Jimin had been doing was running.

"Her womb is too weak to support the baby and we detected infection too…

All of Doctor Kim's words kept playing in Jimin's mind as he ran to Yoongi's operation's room.

If we did not take the baby out…"

Jimin fell on his knees in front of the operation's door – crying.

"You could lose her…

Jimin tears fell heavily, his sight was blurry with tears and he had runny nose too. Forget about being a manly man, forget about his cool image. He just wanted Yoongi in his arm – smiling warmly at him and wishing him luck.

… we are not sure about your baby… but we'll try our best…"

'What should I do? God please… please… please… do not take them yet… please… I do not think I can smile anymore…. I do not think I can even talk anymore… God please, I beg YOU… please save them… please… I know I am asking too much but please save both of them God… they are really precious to me… I beg YOU… Please...'

That had been going on for two hours, Jimin was prying nonstop with his knee on the cold hospital's floor. He even refused to take the drinks Taehyung gave him earlier. When Taehyung insisted to accompany him, Jimin got angry and asked him to leave. He did not want Taehyung to get involved in this. In addition, they have exam to worry about. Taehyung went home half heartedly.

.

.

.

.

'Cleck'

Jimin jumped on his feet when the operation room's door flew opened.

"Where's Yoongi?"

He did not wait for the doctor to realize he was there before asking about Yoongi.

"What are you doing here, haksaeng?"

No. Jimin did not have the time to answer he was worried to death.

"Yoongi? Baby?"

Jimin might have lost his mind, he cannot even ask a proper question – in which the doctor looked at him strangely.

"Are you her relative, haksaeng?"

Oh Jimin is really annoyed, why cannot the doctor answer him already?

"Yes! And I want to meet her already!"

The doctor eyes widened at Jimin's sudden anger.

"Hahh~"

What was that? Just he just sighed?

"Oh! Doctor Kim. Here it is."

Doctor Kim who was in charge of Yoongi before, approached Jimin and the other doctor and took the document he hand in to her.

"Jimin-ssi, please come with me."

Jimin nodded before following her into her office room.

"Yoongi..."

Jimin looked at her impatiently as she explained. His heart was beating quickly – he thought it will come out of his ribcage.

"She is alright. We gave her … so she will be sleeping for a long time. But overall, she is okay. She is really strong, you know? She was crying and she kept whispering your name throughout the operation. I guessed she does that to keep her awake…

The doctor smiled at Jimin before she continued.

… Jimin-ah mianhae

Jimin-ah where are you…

Jimin-ah it hurts…

Jimin-ah….

Some of the nurses even cried a little at that, she loves you too much, I guessed."

Jimin cannot hold in his tears – not when the thought of Yoongi needing him but he was not able to be there for her popped up in his head. He failed! He failed to stay by her side when she needed him the most, he was a loser!

"And the baby…"

Oh ya! The baby! Jimin was too worried about Yoongi that he forgot about their baby. what kind of father he was? No father would forget their child.

"How about our baby?"

Jimin finally asked, there were a lot of tensions in his voice and it was enough for the doctor to know he will be a great father.

"He survived despite the fact that he was too young to be born. But unfortunally…

Jimin hated to hear that there was a 'but' there.

…he is too small and his lungs and heart are barely functioning. We have to put him at the NICU which is for prenatal birth special care."

Jimin felt thousands of invisible rocks hit him on the head – they were so heavy. He had to breathe slowly or he was sure he will pass out. Why? Why did he have to be tested with something as difficult as this? When he finally able to breathe calmly with Yoongi's condition, another news punched him hard on the heart. Why? Did this what he got for not being good to Yoongi? But he cannot deny that he was happy that his son was even breathing. He has to thank God for that.

.

.

.

.

Jimin walked slowly into the room where Yoongi was lying weakly on the bed. He sat on a chair next to her bed and pulled it closer so that he can see Yoongi's sleeping tired face. He smiled sadly when Yoongi frowned – she must be really tired.

He ran as fast as he could to the hospital after he finished today's exam. He was not allowed to meet his son just yet and all he could do was peeked at him from the small window on the NICU's white door. He could not actually see the tiny little baby, but he kind of feel the connection with him.

A tiny movement of Yoongi's fingers drew Jimin's back to reality.

"Yoongi?"

He called her.

She moved her eyelids several times before she opened them.

"J-jimin…"

Jimin tighten his grip and smiled warmly at her – in which Yoongi return weakly.

"I'll call the doctor."

He did not forget to peck her forehead before running to get the doctor.

.

.

"Where is baby?"

Jimin breathe in deeply at Yoongi's question, he did not think it would be this hard for him to tell her. He wanted her to know their son was okay but in the same time, he knew Yoongi will be very shocked.

"He is alright."

He tried his best to avoid her eyes, he did not want her to see his worried face.

"Oh thank you, God. So can I meet him?"

"We will meet him soon, oh?"

Yoongi expression changed – from happy to disappoint.

"Is it that bad?"

Yoongi pulled Jimin's right hand and hugged it with her.

"He will be alright, Yoongi. Don't worry too much."

Jimin bring his left hand to pat her head gently.

"Hiks…"

"Shhss… why are you crying?"

Yoongi let go of his hand.

"Hiks… I am so sorry for not being able to protect him. I am so sorry… hiks…"

Jimin hugged her and coaxed her small back to calm her down.

"It wasn't you fault, Yoongi, don't need to apologise."

But Yoongi was not statisfied with that. She thought it was her fault that their baby had to be born prematurely.

"Hiks… I am a bad mother, he will hate me forever… hiks…"

With that, Jimin pulled away gently to look at her teary red eyes.

"Stop blaming yourself, Min Yoongi. If there was someone to blame, it is me!"

Yoongi shook her head.

"First… I impregnated you,

Second! I did not love you right

Third… I broke your heart and left you alone with someone else…

I am the one to say sorry. I am so sorry Yoongi."

Yoongi shook her head once again before bringing Jimin into a warm long hug.

"Let's stop apologizing, I am tired."

Jimin laughed a little at that.

.

.

.

.

It was already a month since Yoongi's operation. She was getting better and was allowed to go home – Jimin's home. But she was really sad they could not bring their baby yet. He was really strong just like what Jimin told her. Jimin and she cannot sleep at night when the doctor told them that the risk for their baby to get permanent blindness, deafness, heart failure and many others illness Yoongi did not want to remember. She was heartbroken when they told them that.

But, recently they were told that their baby was doing well and he can breathe just fine – he can even drink from bottle.

Today was the day Jimin and she could finally hold him in their arms for the first time.

Yoongi stood impatiently as the nurse took their baby out of the incubator – which was his place for the past month. Jimin who was next to him was feeling just like her.

When he finally settled on Yoongi's arm, her tears suddenly fell, it was uncontrollable. There were a lot of mixed feeling and she was just happy.

"Jimin, what should we call him?"

Yoongi asked as Jimin help to wipe her tears – he is teary himself.

"Him."

"Him?"

"Yes. Him, as in strength. I want him to grow up as a strong man."

And Yoongi could not agree more. 'Him' means Strength and it was a perfect name for their strong son – who survived all the harsh months.

"How about Him Chan?"

Jimin smiled and nodded.

.

.

To Be Con…

.One more chapter and everything would be settled.

Thank you for reviewing : ) I appreciated them soooo much.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16 (END)

.

.Forgive me for any typos and grammar mistakes.

.

.

Himchan.

He is the reason for our story,

He is our little sunshine, our little big star.

He came to us like rocket.

He was an unwanted little guy but,

Now, we do not think we can live without him,

He brought us together,

He was the reason why we can fall so deeply in love,

He was the reason for our happiness,

He made us strong,

He gave us strength to stood tall and strong when everything in the world shouted NO!

Himchan,

The name we gave him,

The name carries a big meaning and it came with big hope,

We hope our little sunshine will grow up into a strong man,

And grow up to protect everyone,

GOD, please let him…

.

.

.

"Jimin…"

Yoongi called the boy who was sitting silently beside her and he did not wait for a second called as he looked at her just to give a warm smile, the one which made thousands of butterfly fly freely in Yoongi's stomach. It was almost unbearable.

"Do you think we can bring Him Chan home today?"

"Of course, we will bring Him Chan today, stop worrying"

Even with the comforting words from the other, Yoongi was still worried. They had been waiting for this moment to come, just a 'yes' from the doctor and their house will be filled with another member.

Yoongi bit her lower lip – her habit, and kept rubbing her sweaty palm together. Jimin saw that and took her hands to put them into his.

"Stop that Yoongi-ah, we will bring Him Chan home."

And again he smiled.

Yoongi finally nodded and decided to think positively. She leaned on Jimin's shoulder and closed her tired eyes. They had been waiting for Him Chan's checked up for one hour sitting on the hospital bench.

Yoongi moves her finger on the back of Jimin's hands to find comfort and Jimin's started answering her moves with intertwining their fingers. It was enough to let them knew just how much they needed each other.

"Him Chan…"

Jimin looked down at Yoongi, and again he just smiled. She finally fell asleep with Him Chan's name never left her mind even in her sleep.

"Mr. Park?"

Jimin looked up, a nurse with a bright smiled approached them.

"Please come with me." She said.

Jimin looked at the sleeping Yoongi and decided not to wake her up. He laid her down carefully on the bench and placed one last kiss on her forehead.

.

.

.

"Him Chan~"

The baby moved his hands and legs when he heard his mother's voice calling him.

"Aigoo~ Uri Him Chan, are you hungry? Okay, it's time for breakfast~"

Yoongi lifted him from the bed and brought him into the living room to make him some formula.

"Appa?"

Him Chan kept looking around and Yoongi was sure Him Chan was looking for Jimin.

"Appa went to work, Him Chan-ah~"

Carefully, she put him on a mat which was on the living room's floor and ran to the kitchen to make the formula.

It was a week after they brought Him Chan home and Him Chan was just one week older than his actual day of birth, which made him two months and a week old.

It was hard especially at night when Him Chan would cry and wake Yoongi and Jimin for the entire night. She pitied Jimin as the boy did not get as enough sleep as he needed. She had told him not to worry about it but Jimin insisted to help her.

It broke her heart to see Jimin with tired and sleepy face every time he was going to work. Will he did a good job at work at that state?

"Baby~"

Yoongi sat beside her baby and started feeding him.

"I'm sorry…"

Him Chan pushed the dot with his tongue which mean he was full.

" I am not a good mother for you…"

Yoongi lied down beside him.

'Umma…'

What a fool!

A mother should not cry for her mother in front of her child.

"Umma… I miss you… hiks…"

She is such a fool! Useless! Him Chan deserve someone better! Min Yoongi fool!

.

.

.

"Young master Jimin! It's lunch time!"

As if he was deaf, Jimin ignored it and continued his work.

"Young Master."

Jimin finally stopped when the person would not stop calling him.

"Please don't call me that, Mr. Cha."

Mr. Cha, a middle-aged man with grey beard and almost bald head. He had been working for the Park Family for his entire life.

"But you are still our Young Master Jimin." He replied.

Jimin smiled a little and decided to join the man sitting on the ground.

"I am not anymore… I am not part of the Park anymore. I am just one of their gardeners."

Mr. Cha looked sadly at Jimin. He was really shocked when Mr. Park – Jimin's father –almost killed the Young Master two months ago.

It was on the day Jimin and Jin supposed to get married. Everyone thought Jimin would not show up but he came, with tears all over his face.

Mr. Park face was as red as blood as he tried to control his anger in front of the guests. He was embarrassed and his youngest son hurt his pride.

All eyes were on Jimin as he kneeled down in front of his father and started apologizing. And that was when Jimin got bleeding lips.

But despite the pain he received from his own father, Young Master Jimin smiled sincerely before he walked to get his brother, Hoseok's hand and pulled him in front of Jin who looked pretty in her wedding dress.

"They love each other"

Jimin smiled at the confused Hoseok and Jin before he faced his father once again. The old man was ready to give him another hit if it was not for Jimin's mother.

Mr. Cha was lying if he did not feel sorry for their Young Master Jimin who was locked in his room for days before he finally saw him walked out of the house in a not so good condition.

Days after that, Jimin came. Mr. Cha thought Jimin finally came home but to his disappointment, Jimin came to work for the Parks and not as the Parks.

"Do you have kids?"

Jimin's question brought him back to reality.

"Yes. I have two daughters" He answered and smiled.

Jimin could see the love from the man eyes as he talked about them.

"Don't it feel good to come home when there are someone waiting for you?" Jimin asked again.

Mr. Cha nodded and smiled, maybe he was thinking about them – his children.

"Haaah~ I can't wait to go home."

"I know, right?" Jimin looked far ahead as Yoongi with Him Chan in her arm popped in his mind.

.

.

.

"Yeobo, don't you feel sorry for him?"

A woman approached her husband as the man stood in front of a big window and his eyes were fixed on a boy who was cutting leaves from the threes down there.

"He needed to feel how hard life is for him to taste the good in life."

The woman smiled happily at his husband answer.

"But aren't you too harsh on him?"

The man looked like he was thinking deeply.

"How does my grandchild?"

She knew it, the man would ignored her questions.

"Him Chan?"

No answer.

"He is doing well, do you want to see him? He looked just like Jimin except for his pale skin."

'Cleck'

He closed the window and walked away without a word.

Mrs. Park smiled happily, she knew his husband does love his son and of course his grandchild. Ever since she told him about Him Chan, the man had been asking for his condition.

"Jimin-ah, please wait a little more and we'll be a happy family once again."

.

.

.

Yoongi walked carefully down the stairs as she did not wanted to wake Him Chan who was sleeping in a baby carrier on her back , They moved out from Jimin's old expensive apt and choose to live in a cheaper one, the one with no lift and they have to use stairs.

She wanted to buy Him Chan's formula and some groceries but she did not want to leave him at her neighbor's, just kept in mind that Yoongi did not even knew her neighbors.

.

"Oh you're awake. Here."

Yoongi turned the baby carrier around so now Him Chan was facing her.

"Did the noises wake you up?"

When Him Chan did not cry which meant he was alright with the situation at the mall, Yoongi continued looking for things she needed.

"Wah~ this is so cute, Him Chan-ah look."

Yoongi lifted a baby shampoo bottle which shaped like an apple.

Him Chan looked at it with his small eyes –exactly like Jimin's eyes.

Oh, and because of that, everyone around was looking at her. Yoongi smiled disappeared and replace by a trembling lips.

"Is that her child? She looked like a child herself."

"Aigoo~ Kids this day"

"I feel sorry for the baby"

"What a w**re."

"What if she kidnapped the baby?"

She lowered her head and her tears were ready to fall anytime.

Then a touch as smooth as the first snow hit her face. It was Him Chan, Yoongi smiled at him. Maybe Him Chan wanted to comfort her.

"I'm okay Him Chan-ah. Let's buy Appa some meat, Oh?"

Yoongi ignored all the disgusted people who were staring at her. Just like his name, Him Chan gave her strength.

Before she could walked another step…

"Yoongi?"

.

.

.

"I'm going, see you Mr. Cha."

Mr. Cha bowed at Jimin, no matter what, Jimin was still the Young Master of The Park.

"See you tomorrow, Young Master."

Jimin was too tired to make him stop calling him Young Master. He smiled at the old man before he ran to the bus station as he did not want to miss the bus.

"Mr. Cha!"

Mr. Cha turned around as a stern voice called him.

"Master Park."

Mr. Park nodded.

"Did you give it to him?"

"Yes sir."

No more words from the man as he walked in the Park mansion.

Mr. Cha smiled, his master was not as bad as everyone thought he was.

.

.

.

"Yoongi?"

These were the second time someone called her name and Yoongi cannot bring herself to look at the person because without even looking she already knew who it was. Her mother.

"Yoongi, my daughter."

Yoongi stood still, her heart was beating loudly and Him Chan was moving uncomfortably against her chest.

The woman –Yoongi's mother—held her left arm and turned her around.

'BAMB!'

If her heart was a bomb, maybe it already exploded loudly.

"Yoongi!"

Yoongi lowered her head,

What would her mother do?

Will she hit her?

Scold her?

Kill her?

"I thought you were in the US! And Who's child is this!?"

DEG!

The scariest question from her mother finally meets her.

"Him Chan is…"

"Umma!"

Yoongi's heartbeat was beating faster than before, she could see Namjoon and her father from the distance and they were approaching her.

.

.

.

"Yoongi-ah! Him Chan-ah! I'm home~" Jimin sing sang as he enter the apt.

But only to be great by the darkness and emptiness of the apt, where were Yoongi and Him Chan?

Jimin swear he will burn himself to death if something bad happened to them but Thanks God, he saw the red sticky note on the fridge.

'We went to the mall for groceries and Him Chan's formula. Will be back soon. ;)'

Jimin smiled. He will have enough time to prepare everything before Yoongi and Him Chan came home.

He took out a brown envelope from his left pocket to see what was inside. Mr. Cha told him it was his salary for this month but this was just the beginning of the month how come he got it this early?

'Wah'

Jimin could not believe it himself, how did Mr. Cha knew? How did he know that Jimin was going to propose to Yoongi tonight?

Because in the envelope was the same ring with a baby blue diamond on top of it, it was so beautiful and it looked really expensive. It was the same ring Jimin tried his best to save money for. He already paid 1/5 of it and he have to pay another 4/5 to be able to bring it home and give it to Yoongi.

But wait, there was also a letter in there and Jimin knew, in fact he really knew who wrote it –his father.

Jimin brought the letter with him and sat on a chair before he started reading.

'At least proposed to her like a man and give her a ring. Already pay for it. The Park will never pay half of the price. Stop embarrassing me Park Jimin.'

"Thank you father…"

Jimin smiled with tears down his face.

Jimin was almost going to propose without a ring.

.

.

.

"What!?"

Yoongi's tears were everywhere on her face, her mother had been asking questions for a while now and she shouted at her. It was more scared because her father did not say a word and Yoongi was more than sure just how angry was the man.

Him Chan was with Namjoon outside of the café and Yoongi will sometimes took a glance at her child to get some strength.

"Aigoo~ What did I do to deserve this? Aigoo~"

Mrs. Min was crying and kept hitting her chest to calm herself down.

"Who's the father?"

Finally after a while of not saying anything, her father was asking. And he sound so disappointed –too disappointed—that Yoongi felt like stabbing her own self.

"P-Park J-"

"What!? don't tell me it was the same Park as our previous neighbor!"

Yoongi flinched, she was right. He is the same Park.

"Please calm down."

Mr. Min calmed –scolded –his wife.

"Him Chan's father is P-Park J-Jimin… the same Park as our p-previous neighbor"

"Hahahahahaha" Her father laughed.

"Yah! Yeobo! Why are you laughing?"

"I knew it!"

Yoongi wiped her wet face and eyes and looked curiously at her parents.

"When did you get married?"

PAK!

Why did it hurt when they mentioned about wedding?

"W-we are not married."

"WHAT!"

"Aigoo! Aigoo!"

Both her father and mother looked shocked and angry. Mr. Min face turned red out of anger.

"Are you trying to say that you are pregnant before even getting married?! Where?! Where is that PARK?! Bring me to him! My Yoongi is not that kind of girl! He forced you isn't he!? Get me to him! NOW!"

.

.

.

'Cleck'

"J-Jimin-ah, we're home."

Jimin smiled when he heard Yoongi coming in.

"Yoongi-ah."

Jimin ran to the front door to take Him Chan from Yoongi before…

"YAH! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!"

A middle-aged man pushed Yoongi aside and grab the collar of Jimin's shirt.

"DO YOU THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE FROM ME!? HUH!"

Jimin looked at Yoongi –trying to ask explanation from her.

"When are you going to finally marry to her?! I swear I will kill you if you do not marry her now!"

Jimin was confused but he got it, this man must be Yoongi's father and the woman behind him was her mother. So…. They already knew about everything and… they wouldn't have any problem if Jimin proposed to Yoongi right now.

"Haahh~ bye bye my romantic proposing plan." Jimin let go of Mr. Min's grab and turn to face Yoongi.

He wiped the tears on her eyes before he kneeled down on one of his knee and looked straight in her eyes.

In that moment everything did not matter to him, he only wanted to look at his queen and tell her how much he loved her. He wanted to prove how thankful he was to be the one to be loved by her.

But, in the same time, Jimin was scared, he had hurt Yoongi so many times. What if Yoongi did not say yes? What if Yoongi did not like the ring? What if he say it wrong?

After a few more breath, Jimin started…

"Min Yoongi… I know I am not the best person you ever meet, I know you would be better off without me by your side. But for me, you are my only sun, the only one in this world… I cannot even think of my days without you."

Yoongi bit he lower lip – again.

"Hiks…" –Yoongi.

"I'm going to ask you a question, Min Yoongi… will you marry me, Park Jimin?"

Yoongi put her palm on her mouth to muffle her sobs and nodded.

"You have to say yes, not just nodding." Yoongi's brother interrupted the moment.

"Yes! Hiks… of course… yes! Hiks"

And with that, Jimin took out the ring which had been hiding in his pocket this entire time and pulled Yoongi's hand to put the ring around her ring finger.

Jimin was going to pull Yoongi into a very tight hug if Yoongi did not stop him and pointed at the sleeping Him Chan in the baby carrier against her chest.

"Woah! Who cooked all of this beautiful(?) foods?!"

Someone yelled in the kitchen.

Yoongi looked around, everyone was here. So, who was in the kitchen?

"Kim Taehyung!"

Jimin ran to the kitchen to stop Taehyung from eating all of the foods he had prepared.

And one more thing, how did he got in?

.

.

.

One devilish night, two hearts became one,

One night, a high school girl find out about the miracle growing in her,

One night, the girl gave up her family for her fear,

One night, the girl fall for the boy,

One night, she found out about the presence of devil between them,

One night, for the first time she felt how painful heartbreak is,

One night, he gave her big hope but hope is only a hope,

One miracle night, she meets the other part of her and him, her strength, he is the reason they were together,

One night, the 'she' became 'we' and everything seems to be alright,

Even though one night, they will feel how hard life is, they will fight it and become stronger than before. Because, whenever there is strong sincere Love, THE DEVIL WILL GO…

.

.

The END!

Wahhhhhhh! Finally! Finally! Sorry for the long wait and sorry if the ending was not like what you had imagined.

And thank you for everyone who had wait and read Devil Will Go from the first chapter until the last chappy. I do really really really really appreciate it.

And I will never forget all of the followers, favorite-er, and of course the reviewers who had gave me a lot of strength and energy (?) to write. I Lo..lov-… LIKE ALL OF YOU! :).

The end!

See you guys in the next ff…..


End file.
